


Desolation

by detectivecaz



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Spoilers for SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after the events of Skyfall, James is still mourning over the loss of the woman he loves. Trying to bury his past and move on, he continues to pursue the leads left for him in a cryptic message, which have led him to a hidden facility in the Morocco desert. James realises that the past though buried; can have a way of rising to the surface when one least expects it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

James looked out in the distance of the Moroccan desert, thinking about what would be waiting for him at the facility. The interrogation tape of Vesper he found in L'Americain caused memories to resurface, of a time where everything seemed much simpler. It was a time when he was naive, and his ego interfered with the job, and if M's reply to him at the time was anything to go by, it seemed she agreed with the sentiment.

He could feel the pang of hurt in his heart as he thought of Olivia. She always seemed to stick by him, even when she should have washed her hands of him years ago. They would clash on various occasions about his ability to follow orders, and the destruction he caused whenever she sent him on a mission. It was when Mitchell tried to kill her that he realised just how deep his feelings were for her. He had always brushed them aside, knowing she would never have felt the same way about him. She wouldn't let anything interfere with her job, let alone a relationship with one of her agents.

It was only when he saw her walking alone down the corridor of the hotel in Bolivia that he knew he couldn't suppress his feelings any longer. He knew what he wanted, and that was to spend the rest of his life with the one woman who meant everything to him. The look in her eyes that day when they met in the corridor, gave him a sense of hope that perhaps there was a slight chance that he could have a relationship with her.

When they were back in London after the arrest of Yusef Kabira, he approached M and told her everything; laying his heart out on the table, in the hopes she wouldn't trample on it. It took some convincing on his part, that his feelings were genuine and that it wasn't a one off. He loved her more than he ever thought possible and after some hours discussing how their relationship would work, she finally admitted her own feelings towards him. He had never felt such happiness than in that moment.

They had their rough patches from time to time, but it didn't affect the relationship they had built between them. He loved her even more with each passing day; she had filled the void that had been a part of his life for so long. He should have known it would have been only a matter of time before she was taken from his as well. It was the little things he missed the most; the way her blue eyes would light up with amusement whenever they got into one of their discussions, or her laughter filling the house after he had burnt their dinner when he tried to surprise her after she had called to say she would be home late. The first time they had made love, those were the moments that he would treasure and would keep close to his heart.

Her death left him feeling empty; it was why when he received her message after her death that he never thought twice about carrying out her orders to kill Marco Sciarra. She was still doing her job, even after her death and she had entrusted him to ensure it was taken care of. If it hadn't been for her, he would never have obtained the silver octopus insignia ring that led him to the mastermind behind everything; Quantum, White, Patrice, Silva they were all linked to Oberhauser creating one bigger organisation known as SPECTRE.

It was thanks to them that he had lost Olivia in the first place. If they hadn't sent Silva, after her, then she may still be alive. When he had found out the information from Q, he vowed he would make sure this organisation was brought to an end.

"What is that?"

The sound of Madeleine's voice brought him back to the present as he turned to look in the direction where she was pointing. Withdrawing his gun, he walked over to where she was standing. He could make out a vehicle approach them, creating a dust cloud in its wake. As it came closer, James gave a smirk at seeing the car that Oberhauser had sent for them.

"That would be a 1948 Rolls Royce." He whispered to Madeleine, as re-holstered his gun and took off his sunglasses.

The maroon and black car stopped in front of them as their driver dressed in a white suit got out and held open the door for them.

"Please."

James looked over to Madeleine and picked up their cases as they both walked towards the car. Placing the cases in the boot, James joined Madeleine in the back seat of the car as they headed towards their destination.

"I'm scared, James," Madeleine whispered so only he could hear.

He took her hand in his, hoping to give her some comfort for what they were about to face. He just knew he would be finally ending this once and for all.

Keeping his attention out the window, he looked for any sign of the facility, but there was only desert stretching for miles out into the distance. It reminded him of Greene's facility that was in the middle of the Bolivian desert. It seemed this organisation never learned from past mistakes.

He had no idea how much time had passed before he finally saw the facilities building shimmering through the haze of the sun. Upon approaching, the building came into full view, with its dome-shaped buildings, complete with glass panel windows. The design was all too familiar to him.

When the car finally came to a stop, James got out to see a man with glasses waiting to greet them.

"Good afternoon, Mister Bond, Doctor Swann. I want you to know just how excited we all are to finally meet you."

"Well, it's a pleasure to be here," James replied giving the man a fake smile.

"Your host invites you both to rest, relax and join him for drinks at four."

"Tell our host we won't be late."

"Wonderful. Before we show you to your rooms, there is just one more thing..." The man looked over to a server holding a metal tray giving a nod of his head to signal him over.

James looked at him in fake confusion, which didn't seem to work on the man who stared back at him with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Oh." He unclipped his gun holster containing his Walther and placed it on the tray. "You be careful with that. It's loaded," he warned the server, before following the men to their rooms.

Upon entering the building, James looked around his surroundings taking in the cream and white corridors with a set of rooms along each side. Although modern, it was all very plain and dull to look at.

"This is your room, Doctor Swann."

James turned to see Madeleine stop in front of one of the doors as she looked towards him, before entering the room.

"Mister Bond, please."

James continued to follow the man to his room, stopping three doors down from Madeleine's. Opening the door, he murmured his thanks and entered, noticing the man didn't move, but rather stood guard outside his door.

Slamming the door behind him, he looked around his room, noting the double bed in the center with a tailored navy suit sitting on top. Next to the window were a table and two chairs and further along on the wall in front of the bed was a fireplace fixed to the wall that had two pictures sitting on top.

Taking a few steps forward, he looked at the first picture seeing the exact same photo he had been given in his personal effects. The only difference was this one was undamaged. He tore his eyes away from it and looked towards the other photo that was next to it.

Picking it up, he felt a lump form at the back of his throat as Olivia's face stared back at him. He had no idea how Oberhauser managed to get a copy of it. The photo itself had been taken a few days before he was ordered to go to Turkey to retrieve the missing hard drive. It was one photo he never let out of his sight when Olivia had been alive. The original had been damaged at Skyfall and was no longer salvageable. But now seeing it again, it caused him to smile.

She was never one for allowing him to take her picture. So, when she had allowed it after they had lunch and took a walk in Covent Gardens, he took the opportunity, and he was glad that he did. Olivia was standing in front of the Alex Chinneck building, her hair windswept against the autumn wind as she tried to look annoyed, but her facade was ruined by the small smile that had formed on her lips and the amusement in her blue eyes. It wasn't one of the best pictures he had acquired of her, but it held a special place in his heart. Even more so since it was the last time they had together without work getting in the way.

Turning the frame over, he saw the latches holding the back and slid them to the side. Removing the photo, he threw the empty frame on the bed. He was about to turn it back over when he saw the familiar handwriting on the back of the photo.

 _'_ _12th August 2012.'_

His confusion deepened wondering how Olivia's handwriting managed to find its way to the back of the photo. Turning it back over to the front, he looked over it once more, before walking over to the bed and sat it down.

Picking up the suit that he was no doubt expected to wear, he went into the room to the right of the main doorway and decided to quickly change. The photo still played on his mind; there was something more to all of this, something he was missing. He didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before it was finally revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Once James was dressed; he picked up the photo from the bed, carefully folded it, and placed it in his trouser pocket. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was just going on four o'clock when there was a knock on the door.

Walking over, he opened the door to see one of Oberhauser's men standing on the other side.

"Our host is ready to see you now, Mister Bond. If you would follow me."

James narrowed his eyes and stepped out his room and closed the door behind him, before following the man back along the corridor that they had walked down earlier. Once outside, he saw Madeleine dressed in a knee length navy blue and cream coloured dress with a patterned design covering it. There was no denying she looked beautiful, their moment on the train after the fight with Hinx, was fulfilling, but something was missing, and he knew what it was.

She wasn't Olivia.

He had hoped his rendezvous with Madeleine would have helped him move on from the older woman, but it only seemed to make him feel worse about what he had said and done.

Once he was standing next to Madeleine, he quickly looked her over to make sure she was okay and that no harm had come to her. As if sensing his thoughts, she mouthed a silent _'I'm fine'_ before focusing her attention back on their current predicament.

The three of them walked along the corridor and back outside. James looked around at the surroundings as they walked down a stone pathway, wondering where their guide was taking them. As the followed the straight pathway, they saw another server holding a tray, with two champagne glasses placed on top.

"This is a very special place. He has requested you enter alone." The man stopped in front of a dome-shaped building and turned to face them. "Champagne?"

"Maybe later," James told him, not trusting the contents in the glass.

"Certainly."

The man once again turned and opened the door in front of him. Stepping aside, he waited for them to enter. James walked into the darkness of the room, seeing another door slide open in front of him. Entering, he saw a meteorite suspended in the center of the room, with low lighting around the edge of the room creating a glow effect.

Hearing Madeleine's footsteps behind him, he moved to the left to allow her to enter, before the door automatically closed behind her.

"You think we are meant to be impressed?" James whispered to Madeleine.

He looked out into the darkened corners of the room. The silence was starting to unnerve him.

"Touch it. You can touch it if you want." A familiar voice called out from the darkness. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a meteorite," Madeleine answered, trying to hide the fear from her eyes.

"Yes, exactly. The Kartmazov. The oldest in human possession. The very meteorite which made this crater."

James looked in the direction where the voice was coming from. It gradually came closer until the man finally stepped out from the darkness giving them both a smile.

"Think about it. So many years up there; alone, silent. Building momentum until it chose to make its mark on Earth. A huge unstoppable force."

"Except it did stop, didn't it? Right here." James replied unfazed by his speech.

The two men stared at each other, trying to anticipate each others next move.

"I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this. All of us here together. A reunion!" He looked away from Bond and turned to his attention to Madeleine.

"So glad you came too, dear Madeleine. You were just a girl when I saw you first." He gave her a fond smile at the memory.

"I came to your home once, to see your father."

Madeleine kept her attention on him, trying not to let her voice waiver. "I don't remember that."

"But I do." He gave her a smile.

They both turned at hearing the door open behind them.

"Shall we?" Oberhauser walked passed them and exited the room, with James and Madeleine following behind him.

"What is this place?" Madeleine demanded as they walked down another corridor of the facility.

"Information." He told her as they reached another doorway. "Information is all. For example; you must know that the Double-0 programme is officially dead."

Oberhauser turned to look at him. "So, James... Why did you come?"

"I came here to kill you." James stated without any emotion.

"And I thought that you came here to die." He replied his smile now gone and replaced with hatred.

"Well, it's all a matter of perspective." It took all his willpower not to punch the living daylights out of the man in front of him.

"Speaking of perspective." He turned away from him and opened a set of double doors.

The first thing, James noticed was the vast range of computer monitors each showing various news reports around the world, while some showed secret information from intelligence services. The people sat in front of the monitors paid them no attention as they walked into the room, before stopping in the center.

One of the men approached and handed Oberhauser, a black tablet. Touching the screen, he brought up CCTV footage on one of the monitors.

"Ah, what a handy coincidence." He hit play, as Mallory's voice filled the room.

James looked at the screen, seeing Mallory, Tanner and Moneypenny standing in one of the briefing rooms in Whitehall as Mallory addressed the small crowd of people who had gathered in the room.

" _The French have a saying - that the fate of glass is made to break. Well, maybe it's the fate of spies to just -  disappear. But with any luck, we can leave something behind. In the meantime, I'm sure that C will keep you all busy. Thank you all."_

"It's a pity... don't you think?" Oberhauser murmured sarcastically as he looked back down at his tablet screen.

When the CCTV footage disappeared, James turned to Oberhauser, who had a smile on his face. "Well, James. It looks like you are all alone."

"Not much more than a voyeur are you? What's the matter? Too scared to join in?" He taunted the older man.

"I don't think you understand..."

"Oh, I think I do. You set cities on fire and watch innocent people burn. So you can convince governments to join in on the intelligence network that you pay for. Not that complicated." James stated. "I'm guessing our little friend C; is one of your disciples?"

"You could say that."

"What does he get out of it?" James asked curiously.

"Nothing. He is a visionary like me."

"Visionaries?" James scoffed. "Psychiatric wards are full of them." He deadpanned.

"Whereas you can't see what is right in front of you. You came across me so many times and yet you never saw me. Le Chiffre, Greene, Silva..."

"All dead." James stated.

"That's right." Oberhauser agreed. "And a nice pattern developed. You interfered in my world. I destroyed yours. Or did you think it was a coincidence that all the women in your life ended up dead." He gave a smirk. "Vesper Lynd for example. She was the first one, has he told you about her?" He turned to Madeleine, who remained silent.

"Then, of course, your beloved M, gone forever. Or so I thought."

"What do you mean?" James narrowed his eyes, as his heart started to beat erratically in his chest at the mention of Olivia.

"From your face, I guess you didn't know." He stared at James, enjoying seeing the other man near breaking point.

Touching a few buttons on the screen, he brought up another set of CCTV footage this time of an older woman dressed in a long blue shirt and white trousers. As he stepped closer to the monitor, the woman turned, and his eyes widened at seeing the familiar blue eyes staring back at him.

She hadn't changed much since he last held her in his arms. Her hair was still the same white colour, styled in her trademark pixie cut. From the looks of the interior, it seemed she was staying in a cottage. Where it was, he didn't know. As he continued to watch the screen, he felt a range of emotions go through him; relief that she was alive, but there was also a feeling of hurt that she couldn't seem to trust him with that tiny detail. He had spent months grieving over her, and yet there she was, alive and well.

As he continued to watch, he felt his heart drop as four men ran into the cottage, as Olivia tried to escape. She didn't get far when one of the men grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He watched as Oliva struggled to try to fight the man off her. She was so occupied with trying to get free that she never saw the man approach from behind. He wanted to scream out to warn her, but it was no good. He could only stand and watch powerless as the man lifted the metal bar in his hand and brought it down, just as the screen went black.

"Remarkable isn't it. It was just by chance, James that I stumbled across her in Villedieu-Les-Poeles in France. She never knew I had my men follow her. When I knew where she stayed, I had my men watch her house. They waited until she was gone before they planted the cameras. And imagine my surprise, when It seemed that her replacement knew all about her 'resurrection'."

He touched another button on his tablet as Olivia and Mallory's voice filled the room, as they discussed his well being. He felt anger overwhelm him. Mallory knew, and he still had the decency to give his condolences when he knew all along that she was alive.

"Hurts doesn't it, James. To know that the woman you love couldn't trust you. I suppose it's only fitting... she put her life in your trust once before and look how that turned out."

"That's enough!"

"Oh, James. We are just getting started." He looked over to one of the guards by the door and gave a nod of his head.

"I wasn't lying when I said it was a reunion."

James turned and looked towards the door, "What have you done?"

"I'm going to give back the woman you love, James."

James' mouth had gone dry as he saw two men guide a small figure into the room; her hands zip-tied in front of her. She was dressed in a V-neck black dress, which came to rest below her knees, accompanied by a simple black blazer and three-inch heels.

As she walked closer to him, it was only then that James saw the gash at the side of her head, where Oberhauser's henchmen no doubt hit her with the metal bar. James clenched his hands into fists, wanting to kill them for ever laying a hand on her.

"So, nice of you to join us again, M." He told her with a smile.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter!" She sniped back.

"I have done you both a favour. Your beloved James gets to see you one last time."

She looked over at James, her face softening at seeing the hurt look on his face, even if he tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, James. But I thought it best you didn't know."

"How... How did you survive? You died in my arms."

"Go on, tell him how you did it, M. I have all the time in the world." Oberhauser, sat down in one of the chairs at the nearest monitor, keeping his attention on the both of them.

"Now isn't the time..."

"Tell me!" He demanded, his voice echoing around the compound.

"The amount of blood I lost from the wound on my hip caused me to fall unconscious. I was in a type of stasis thanks to the cold. When I was loaded into the helicopter, they managed to find a pulse. I was taken to the nearest hospital, and Mallory was notified. It was only when I regained consciousness after my surgery that I was told I had died twice on the operating table as they tried to remove the bullet and shrapnel. Mallory felt that it was best that everyone thought I was dead, and I agreed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again softly, his anger dissipating.

"Because I knew you would follow me and I couldn't allow you to throw your career away. MI6 needed you; they still do James. It was why I asked Mallory to deliver my recorded message into your mailbox."

She could tell he was trying to keep his tears from falling.  The guilt weighed heavily against her heart knowing she was the cause of his pain.

"Yes, they did need him. But not anymore." Oberhauser stood up smiling. "I forgot you hadn't heard. The Double-0 division is no more, M. There is no longer an MI6, the very building you knew is just a ruin waiting to be eradicated from existence."

"MI6 may be desolate, but this little scheme of yours won't last long."

"You see, that's where you are wrong. My scheme has already started. It's the future. The Intelligence service you once knew is no more."

He looked back down at the tablet in his hand. "I'm sorry for having to show you this. But it seems James found a new love while you were playing dead." He tapped his tablet, then looked up at the TV on the wall.

James' face paled as he saw the footage of him and Madeleine on the train as they frantically kissed, after taking care of Hinx.

"No, no, no, turn this off." He whispered as his eyes remained fixated on the screen. "Turn this off!" He demanded.

"This is important."

"I said turn it off!" He tried to run towards Oberhauser, only for a guard to hit him with a baton on the back of his leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"I want you to understand something." He looked down at James with a smile.

James looked over at Olivia, seeing a stray tear escape her eye as she continued to watch the events unfold on the screen as their moans started to get louder.

"Olivia, look at me." He demanded softly.

She ignored his voice as she watched him, make love to another woman. She hoped that he would have moved on with his life, but she didn't think it would hurt her this much. The women he slept with on missions she knew where part of the job, but watching him with this woman, she knew there was more between them other than an infatuation.

"Ignore it Olivia, and look at me." He pleaded hoping she would do what he asked.

Finally looking away from the screen, she looked down towards, James, who seemed to be hurting just as much as she was. When she heard, James cry out in passion. She closed her eyes, and felt her heartbreak when she heard him faintly whisper _'I love you'_ to the woman on the footage.

"How did you get this?" James turned to the man he once called his brother demanding an answer.

Oberhauser gave a chuckle in response. "You see, it is quite funny because I thought you would have learned your lesson after Vesper Lynd. You shouldn't trust all the women in your life, James."

James turned to Madeleine, whose scared look was replaced with satisfaction.

"You planned this?"

"Of course, James. And you played right into my hands."

"What about your father? He loved you?"

"He didn't know a thing about love. He was dead to me a long time ago. I even helped to poison him with the Thallium to speed things along. He always was a weak, pathetic fool."

James looked back at Olivia, whose attention was now focused on the two people in front of her.

"We were only meant to have meaningless sex, but when you told me you loved me, that worked more to our advantage." She bent down, so she was eye level with him. "What better revenge than watching two people break over their actions." She reached out a hand to caress his face, only for him to pull away from her touch.

"You see, James. You can never win. I'm glad you enjoyed your little reunion with your beloved, M. Take a good look at her James because it will be the last time you see her."

James looked over at Olivia, wanting to get her far away from here as possible.

"Let her go." He looked back up at Oberhauser, not noticing one of the guards walk up behind him.

"Ah, James, James..." He fondly shook his head. "When will you learn that the things that bring people together out of horror and beauty. Can also tear them apart."

The last thing he heard was Olivia's voice call out to him before he was surrounded by darkness.

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

James opened his eyes only to find his peripheral vision filled with a white mist, as the buzzing in his ears continued to scream against the faint muffled voices in the distance. Blinking a few times, he tried clear away the mist to try and get his bearings. He attempted to move his arms and legs, only to find them restrained to what he could only describe as a dentist chair, given the way his body was laid out.

It was a few more minutes before his vision cleared and he saw the glass window above him. He watched as a lizard climbed on the glass window before his eyes found the people whom the voices belonged. He tried to lift his head, only to feel a metal band around his forehead holding him in place.

Looking straight ahead through half lidded eyes, he could just make out Olivia, sitting in one of the white chairs; hands now united, looking over at him, her face filled with worry that she unsuccessfully tried to hide. Next to her was Madeleine, who stared at him with smug satisfaction for whatever it was that was about to happen.

He ignored the younger woman and instead focused his attention on Olivia. Seeing her sitting there powerless, caused him to try and break free of the cuffs on his wrists and ankles that restrained him to the chair, but they wouldn't budge.

James could faintly hear Oberhauser's voice continue with what he was saying, as he circled Olivia stepping in closer to her personal space with each step he took.

"James and I recently witnessed a man lose his eyes. And the most astonishing thing happened." He stopped and looked over at James. "Did you notice. He wasn't there anymore. He'd gone, even though he was still alive. For this brief moment between life and death, there was nobody inside his skull. Most odd." He murmured to himself, before walking over to the computer and taking a seat in the chair in front of it.

The monitor showed an x-ray of James skull along with various indicators of where the programme would insert the needles that were attached to James' chair.

"So, James, I'm going to penetrate- to where you are. To the inside of your head. The first probe will play with your sight, your hearing and your balance. Just with a subtlest of manipulations..."

"Just get on with it then." James cut him off in a bored tone. "Nothing can be as painful than listening to you talk."

"All right. Let's begin."

James could hear, Oberhauser's fingers type away at the keyboard, as he felt the arms of the chair move, causing his hands to be restrained behind his back. Keeping his attention on the other man, he started to undo the strap of his watch that Q had given him a few days ago in Q branch.

A mechanical sound filled his ears as the sound came from behind him. Looking to the side, he saw a small pole navigate around, so it was facing his temple. Seeing the needle at the end, he tried to undo the strap quicker, as the needle started to spin and move its way closer to its intended mark.

Olivia looked towards James as the needle began to advance towards him. She kept her eyes fixated on him, as he let out a scream in pain as the probe drilled into his temple. It only lasted for a few seconds, but they were a few seconds too much for her.

"Why are you doing this?" She inquired, unable to take her eyes off James.

Oberhauser turned to look at Olivia in annoyance at having being interrupted. "You already know the answer to that, you know his full story. But did you know that it was my father who helped him through his difficult time."

Olivia turned to look at him waiting for him to continue.

"Over the course of two winters, he taught him to ski, to climb and hunt. He soothed the wounds of the poor little blue-eyed orphan and asked me to treat him as a brother. My little brother. They formed quite an attachment."

"So, you killed him," James whispered as he tried to drown out the pain in his head.

"Yes, I did." He stood up and started to pace the room, before stopping behind Olivia. "You know what happens when a cuckoo hatches inside another bird's nest, Olivia?" He whispered in her ear.

She stiffened in response to feeling how close he was to her.

"It forces the other eggs out."

"Yes." He began to walk back over to the computer. "Well, it was this cuckoo made me realise my father's life had to end. In a way, he is responsible for the path I took. So thank you, cuckoo."

"You chose this path on your own; it has nothing to do with James." She looked over at Oberhauser. "I'll make you a deal. Let James go and I'll take his place."

"No!" James pleaded with her.

"This is certainly interesting." He leaned back in his chair and looked over at Olivia, with an amused look on his face.

"You would be willing to save his sanity and life at the expense of your own?"

"Yes," she replied not having to think twice about it.

"Don't you dare, Franz!" James was near begging him.

"Well, this is touching. I admire your courage, Olivia. But I have something more exciting in store for you."

James continued to try and undo the watch strap, finally managing to get it unbuckled. Pulling on the strap, he removed it from his wrist and grasped it in his other hand, just as a white cat jumped on his lap.

"Hello, pussy." He murmured.

"I hope you treated your beloved, M, well, James. You don't deserve her."

"I know, Franz, but if you think for one second, I'm going to let you lay a hand on her. You can think again."

Oberhauser gave a chuckle as he stood up and walked over to James. Reaching the chair, looked down and gave James a smirk at seeing the desperation on his face.

"Franz Oberhauser died twenty years go in an avalanche alongside his father. The man you are talking to now; the man inside your head is, Ernst Stavro Blofeld."

"Catchy name," James replied sarcastically.

"My mother's bloodline. If the needle finds the correct spot in the fusiform gyrus." He pointed at the spot on James' face. "You recognise no one. I suppose it doesn't matter, as the faces of your women do like to change... don't they James?"

Blofeld looked over at the two women sitting on the chairs and gave them both a smile, then turned his attention back to James.

"You won't recognise your beloved M. She will just be another passing face on your way to the grave. It's a pity."

He reached down and picked up the cat from James' lap and placed her on the floor. "But don't worry, James. I will ensure that she is well looked after."

If it weren't for the restraints holding him in place, he would have killed the bastard where he stood, and bugger the consequences.

As he retook his seat at the console, he quickly accessed and programmed the second probe on the chair, eager to see the results. Before he decided to initiate the command, he looked once more over at Olivia, deciding to add the final nail to the coffin.

"He dies not knowing who you are. It's ironic really- here you both are; having found each other again, only for the two of you to be pulled apart. Tragic." Blofeld informed her pressing the enter key initiating the next probe.

Olivia could only watch as the second needle started to advance towards him, The room once again filled with his screams of pain as the machine did its work. Noticing his eyes had closed; Olivia rushed over to him, just as the needle was removed.

"James," she gently whispered, cupping his face in both her hands. "You need to wake up."

When he showed no sign of waking, she leaned in close to his ear.

"You can't leave me, James. I love you." Olivia softly told him, hoping he would hear her words.

Hearing him take a deep breath, she looked down at him seeing his cerulean eyes open, as they gazed into her own.

"Do those blue eyes still recognise you?" Blofeld couldn't help but taunt her.

Ignoring him, she searched James' eyes for any recollection that he knew who she was.

"James?" She asked in desperation, waiting for him to reply.

"I'd recognise you anywhere," he softly smiled at her.

She felt relief wash over her, at his declaration as she saw him try to say something else causing her to lean in closer.

"The watch," he told her pressing the watch's dial.

Not questioning him, she pressed her lips against his as they softly kissed.  Using the distraction, she reached behind his chair, and took the watch from his hand.  Once it was secured in her grasp, she reluctantly broke the kiss.

"One minute," he whispered to her.

She moved away from him, as she saw two more probes appear in front of his eyes.

As they started up, James tried to get his breath back as he attempted to get Blofeld's attention.

"Tempus- fugit," he tried to say aloud, but his voice was muffled by the sound of the probes.

"Did you say something, James?"

"Tempus..."

"I can't hear you," he told James, as the needles started to move closer to his eyes.

"I said, doesn't time fly?"

Olivia bent down and slid the watch along the floor. Just as it reached the desk, the watch exploded, blowing up the computer and throwing, Blofeld and Madeleine from their chairs.

The restraints on the contraption became unlocked, as Olivia helped James down from the chair.

Once he was standing on his feet, he reached out and caressed, the side of Olivia's face, before grabbing her hand as they both ran from the room, not bothering to check if Oberhauser and Madeleine were alive.

As soon as they had reached the corridor, they saw Blofeld's henchmen aim their guns at them and opened fire.

James had just managed to pull the both of them out of the way as the sound of gunfire erupted throughout the corridor causing the glass to shatter on impact from the bullets.

Looking around, he saw an opening in one of the broken windows and turned towards Olivia. "When I say run, we run."

Olivia merely nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. The gunfire started to die down, and James decided now was the time.

"Run!"

The two of them ran towards the broken window, with James trying to cover her as much as possible so she wouldn't be hit. Once outside, the ran across the sandy ground of the facility, only to be met with another henchman.

Grabbing the gun, James quickly disarmed him, as another henchman came up behind him.

"James, behind you!"

James quickly turned and pulled the body of the henchman in front of him as a shield just as the other had opened fire. The bullet struck the henchman in the chest, as he threw the body towards the other man causing him to stumble.

Taking aim, he shot a bullet into his skull killing him instantly.

"Move!" He ordered Olivia, as the two of them continued their escape from the compound.

He saw three helicopters sitting in the distance and told Olivia to head for them, as they continued to dodge bullets from Oberhauser's men.

They were close to their destination when three more men, started to shoot at them. Pushing Olivia, behind one of the buildings walls, he looked around noticing the gas canister not too far in front of them.

Taking aim, he fired at the canister, the bullet hitting its mark as a loud explosion killed the surrounding men, but seemed to have created a chain reaction as more explosions started to occur over different areas of the compound.

"Only you could cause the whole facility to go up in smoke." Olivia jibed at him trying to catch her breath.

He merely gave her a smile in reply, as he grabbed her hand and headed in the direction of the helicopters.

Once they had reached the exit of the compound they, ran up the concrete ramp and turned to look down at the now burning facility just as it exploded destroying everything in sight. It was as if the compound had never existed.

James looked over at, Olivia seeing the sweat covering her brow, and her black dress and blazer covered in soot and sand. But to him, she still looked beautiful. He still couldn't believe she was alive. For the first time since Olivia had 'died,' he once again felt complete. He couldn't lose her again, but he may already have as his actions with Madeleine on the train resurfaced. The thought of the blonde woman made him want to kill her with his bare hands for taking him as a fool. He needed to apologise to Olivia and hope he could salvage their relationship.

"Olivia..."

"I know, James. You don't need to apologise." She turned to stare at him. "I wasn't exactly innocent either. I lied to you. I should have told you I was still alive, but I didn't want you to give up everything you have worked hard for over the years."

"That should have been my decision. I would abandon my career if it meant I didn't have to grieve for you after all those months."

"I had hoped you would move on with your life. When I saw the footage of you and Madeleine on the train... I will admit it did hurt, but I couldn't blame you for wanting to move on. Did you love her?"

"I thought I did, but I think it was the heat of the moment more than anything. I think deep down I wanted it desperately to be you that I was with on the train. And for a brief moment- I thought it was."

She gave a sympathetic smile, knowing full well from Mallory, how he had taken the news of her death and from what he told her. She couldn't help but worry about him.

"What's done is done, James. I don't blame you, and I hope you can forgive me for my deception."

"There is nothing to forgive. Besides, I did the same to you in Turkey..."

"That was different..."

"In what way? I did mine out of spite, but you did yours out of love. As cheesy as that sounds- it would be hypocritical of me to blame you."

"I only want you to be happy, James."

"I was, and I still am.... because now I have you back." He sincerely declared, giving her a loving smile.

She gave him one of her own and turned to look at the still burning facility. "I'm just glad this business with Blofeld is finally over."

"It's not over yet."

"What do you mean?" She turned back to him narrowing her eyes.

"We still need to take care of Max Denbigh. We can't let 'Nine Eyes' go online. If it does, it will allow constant surveillance around the world and give any other terrorist organisation a strategic advantage."

"So what do you propose?"

"That it's time you come home." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I can't do this without you."

She looked down at their joined hands and entwined her fingers with his. She swore to herself that she wouldn't step foot back in London. But perhaps James was right. It was time to go home.

As she stared into his eyes, she knew that her home had always been with James.

"All right." She agreed softly, giving him a loving smile.

He stroked her cheek gently with his free hand and leaned down, softly kissing her lips, enjoying the feel of her body close to his.

After a few moments, he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

"What do you think? Let's see how Denbigh deals with two M's in his midst."

He gave her a smirk and led them towards one of the choppers. Holding the door open for her, he helped her in, before going round the other side. Once seated, he handed Olivia one of the headsets, before putting on his own.

As she felt the chopper take off, she looked down at the destroyed facility feeling suddenly nervous about returning to London. She had never met Denbigh in person, but she had heard of him in passing during her last months as Head of Six. She had paid no notice of the gossip, but perhaps she should have.

"How long did he have you captive?"

Olivia came out of her thoughts at the unexpected question. "Three days," She replied, not looking at him. "He had been watching me for months, and I never knew. I worked for an intelligence service agency for years, yet I didn't know I was being watched."

"There was no reason for you to question it. Everyone you knew thought you were dead."

"Perhaps, but I should have been more vigilant to my surroundings."

"Did he hurt you?" He gripped the cyclic tighter in his hand, at the thought of that bastard touching her.

"No. Well, other than the blow to the head by his men when they kidnapped me from my cottage. But apart from that- he never touched me. Not in that sense. That didn't stop him from trying, though." She told him bitterly remembering Blofeld's advances towards her.

Thankfully, nothing had come from them, but they did make her feel uncomfortable. Olivia thought she would never escape from his grasp. She was just thankful, James had managed to find the facility, even though he didn't know she was alive.

James' grip on the cyclic loosened slightly, glad that Blofeld hadn't hurt her. But that didn't stop the onslaught of images of Olivia in one of those facility rooms with no escape as Oberhauser forced himself on her while she was powerless to do anything.

Olivia had known James wouldn't have taken the news well. Reaching out, she put her hand on his arm causing him to look over at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm all right, James. You got us out of there."

"What if I hadn't?"

"I thought I told you never to think about 'what if's', James."

"You did. It doesn't mean I listened," he gave a small smile.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She removed her hand from his arm to cover her yawn.

"You should try and get some sleep," he told her softly.

She turned to looked over at him. "There is something else bothering you."

"I could never hide anything from you, could I?"

"No, and for that I'm thankful. So, tell me. What is it that's bothering you?"

Keeping one hand on the cyclic, he reached into his trouser pocket with the other and pulled out the photo handing it over to her.

Taking the photograph, she unfolded it and couldn't stop the smile wanting to break free.

"You kept it?"

"That copy isn't mine. The one I had was destroyed at Skyfall. But that one was framed in my room at the facility. I don't think he realised that your handwriting was on the other side."

"He must have taken it from my home. I had a copy made, in case you destroyed the one you kept with you," she fondly told him, refolding the photo, before handing it back to him.

"You should keep it."

He took the picture from her and placed it back in his pocket. "Thank you."

"Just promise me, you won't destroy it before I have the chance to get a few more copies made," she jokingly told him.

Her statement caused him to let out a small chuckle, "I'll try not to. Now, try and get some sleep."

Olivia gave him a nod, as she relaxed in her chair trying to get comfortable in the small confined space. Finding a position, that brought her some comfort, she let her eyes close trying to get some much-needed sleep as James had suggested. Ever since Olivia had arrived at the compound, she had been on alert to consider even sleeping, but now, it seemed that her sleepless nights had finally caught up with her. She knew she and James would need to discuss everything that happened between them in more detail later, but right now all she wanted to was sleep.

As she slowly drifted off, James looked over towards her and gave a smile. He didn't know what would be waiting for them in London, but he vowed that he would make sure that she remained safe. He wasn't going to lose her again.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

The next time Olivia woke, she looked out the window to see the silver stars twinkle in the night sky. It was one thing she had loved about staying in France; the sky was always clear at night. She would spend most of the time sitting out in her back garden, looking up at the stars as she thought about James. It made her feel relaxed as she thought about the happier times she had with him. But sometimes it also brought her sadness to know, how difficult it was for him to move on. She had never wanted to cause him pain, but she was foolish to think he would have gotten over her death quickly.  
  
"Where are we, James?"  
  
"Currently flying over the English Channel. We'll be arriving soon."  
  
Olivia gave a nod in reply, feeling uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. They didn't have a plan. As far as she knew, they were going in blind.  
  
"We'll make a pit stop at my flat first; so you can have a shower and change your clothes."  
  
"All my clothes are in France, James."  
  
"Not all of them. After you had died, I went around to your house and took a few items that belonged to you before MI6 got their hands on them," He stated looking  at her out the corner of his eye.  
  
Christ, no wonder he had found it hard to let her go.  
  
"How much stuff are we talking?"  
  
"Not much, a few photos, some of your clothes and your perfume. I didn't want to raise suspicion."  
  
She was secretly touched that he had kept some of her things, but at the same time, she wished he had left everything in her old home. At least that way, he would have managed to move on, without having memories of her surrounding him on a daily basis.  
  
"Why did you take them?" She asked having a feeling she already knew the answer.  
  
"When my parents died. All I had of them were photos and the odd story. As the years passed, my memory of them started to fade. I slowly forgot about them. Even though I had photo's, they didn't seem to help to bring back my memories of them."

Olivia let him speak, without interrupting. It was the first time he had openly spoke about his parents with her.  
  
"I didn't want the same happening with you. I was scared that if I let you go, then all my memories of you would disappear as well. I didn't want to live the rest of my life forgetting about the one woman who not only gave my life meaning again but also the woman who stole my heart." he proclaimed, finally looking over at her, before focusing his attention back on flying.  
  
Olivia sat stunned not knowing what to say. She had a feeling it was so he wouldn't forget her, but the last part of his confession caused her own heart to beat faster. Her late husband though he loved her, his love didn't run as deep as James'. She had a feeling her job had played a part in it. She had to keep the details of her job to herself when her husband was concerned. Whereas, with James, they could discuss MI6 related business freely, without any repercussions. If anything, it only strengthened their relationship, making it stronger than what it had been in the past.  
  
"I don't know what to say, James. Just when I thought I knew you, you are still able to leave me speechless."  
  
"You know me, Olivia. I always like to keep you on your toes."  
  
"You certainly do that," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I understand if you don't feel the same. I know your late husband probably has always had your heart."  
  
"James, you stole my heart a long time ago," she told him softly. "I loved my late husband, don't get me wrong. But my love for him dwindled over the years. It was only when we started our relationship that I finally knew the reason."  
  
"And that was?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I was in love with someone else, and that someone- was you. You captured my heart, without me even realising it, James." She admitted, reaching out her hand and placed it on top of his. "And I wouldn't change that for anything."  
  
James felt his heart swell full of love. Never suspecting she had felt the same way about him for years. Even before they had started their relationship, it seemed. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her, showing her just how much he loved her. But as much as he wanted to make up for lost time, he didn't want them to crash.  
  
Olivia gave a chuckle at sensing his predicament. "As soon as this is all over with, James. We can make up for all the time we have lost. But until then." Her voice became serious. "You need to keep your head focused on bringing down, C and this intelligence network. If you slip up, it could cost not only your life but countless others as well."  
  
"You're right, but as soon as C has been arrested, I'm taking us somewhere and locking out the rest of the world."  
  
"Resorting to kidnapping me again are you, James?" She couldn't resist teasing him.  
  
"If you want to call it that. At least, this time, it will be for pleasure."  
  
"Well, then- I will certainly be looking forward to it," Olivia's blue eyes twinkled with amusement as she removed her hand from his.  
  
James gave a smirk as he turned the chopper to the right, and started to make the descent for landing.  
  
"Now where are we?"  
  
"I know you hardly left the office, Olivia. But surely you know MI6's airbase when you see it?"  
  
As the chopper traveled in closer, she saw the jet she had flown in when she had to meet James in the Bahamas and Bolivia. It was a strange feeling, to see all of it again after all these months.  
  
"Do they know you are coming?"  
  
"I called ahead and warned them while you were sleeping. So you can relax."  
  
She gave him an unamused look as the chopper hovered above the ground before finally resting on the tarmac  
  
Switching off the controls, they removed their headsets and waited until the blade had come to a stop.  
  
"Welcome home," James whispered, looking over at her with a smile before leaving the helicopter.  
  
Olivia, watched him go, before doing the same. No sooner had she stepped out, she felt a shiver go through her body due to the cold London air.  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, she tried to keep warm as she walked over to where James was standing. She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders as he guided them towards the exit of the hanger bay.  
  
"007."  
  
The two of them stopped and turned at hearing the hurried footsteps behind them.  
  
"Yes," he demanded when a man who looked a few years younger than himself stopped in front of him.  
  
"You have a message," he held out the slip of paper for James to take.  
  
Removing his arm from Olivia; he took the paper, unfolded it and quickly read it over.  
  
_'J,_  
  
_Meet Mallory at the Hildebrand safe house within in the hour._  
  
_Eve.'_  
  
"Everything all right?" The man asked James.  
  
"Everything's fine," James told him, looking up from the note. "I need to borrow a car."  
  
"Right this way, 007."  
  
James handed the note over to Olivia, who also quickly scanned over it before looking up at James.  
  
"How did she know you would be here?"  
  
James gave her a mysterious smile. "You have smart blood to thank for that."  
  
She looked at him in confusion, wondering what on earth was smart blood.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way, Olivia."  
  
"Yes, I think you better had.," she agreed, handing the note back over to him.  
  
Putting it in his pocket, the two of them followed the young man to a black Land Rover and tossed him the keys.  
  
"Try not to wreck it."  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't," Olivia reassured the man.  
  
He looked towards Olivia, his eyes narrowing as he tried to recall where he had seen her face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She inquired.  
  
"Sorry, I thought I had seen you somewhere before."  
  
James chuckled, "I'm surprised you don't recognise her. She was only the bloody head of MI6 for seventeen years."  
  
"It can't be; there were reports of your death..."  
  
"Well, as you can see I'm very much alive. And I would appreciate it if you kept that piece of information to yourself for the time being." Olivia warned him.  
  
"Of course, Ma'am." He moved aside to let her get in the car.  
  
"Thanks again." James grinned at the man, as he got in and started the car.  
  
The man watched as the car reversed out of the hanger, before disappearing into the night.  
  
He had experienced many surprises in his life but seeing the ex-head of MI6 alive topped them all.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned," he muttered to himself as he went back to his work in a daze.

~*~

As the car drove down the twisting road towards the City of London, Olivia sat annoyed at what had occurred in the hangar bay.  
  
"Did you have to bloody tell him I was the previous head of MI6, James?"  
  
"You have to admit, his face was a picture. It looked as if he had seen a ghost."  
  
"That's because technically I still am."  
  
James' grin vanished as he looked towards her. "He won't tell anyone, besides who would believe him? You said yourself you were still a ghost."  
  
"Yes, but for how much longer?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This intelligence network. From what I've heard so far, it seems to have access to everything; phones, computers and even cameras."  
  
"He won't find out," James reassured her.  
  
"How do you know? He could be looking at the CCTV as we speak, James. Better yet, he could have people in the hangar working for him."  
  
"What are you saying, Olivia?"  
  
"That whatever you have planned you had best do it fast, because as of right now- we don't know how much time we have before he catches on." She looked over at him, seeing his jaw clench in anger and frustration as the car started to pick up speed.  
  
"And you getting us killed won't help matters either." She bluntly told him as they entered the road leading into the city.  
  
Knowing she was right, he reduced the speed to just over the required limit as they weaved in and out of the traffic.  
  
"So, tell me. What exactly is smart blood?"  
  
James kept his attention on the road as he started to give her an explanation.  
  
"Apparently, it's new nano-gene technology..."  
  
"In English, James."  
  
"Q gave me tracker that is now a part of my bloodstream. MI6 can track my movements, and find me anywhere should I disappear off the radar. Mallory ordered it after he grounded me because of what happened in Mexico City."  
  
"I see. Well, at least, this time, you won't be able to remove it. I wish I had thought of that, It would have made my job easier."  
  
James gave a smirk, remembering all too well the bollockings he had gotten from her when he disappeared.  
  
"There is one slight problem. Won't C be able to access the information with this new programme of his?"  
  
"Highly doubtful. C may have created Nine Eyes, but we have Q. C's Intelligence programme won't stand a chance against him."  
  
"Seems I employed the right Quartermaster. Or rather Tanner did. I was occupied with other business."  
  
"Searching for Marco Sciarra?"  
  
"Yes." She quickly replied, not wanting to discuss the topic.  
  
"So, where are you staying these days, James?"  
  
"I have a flat in Stanley Gardens."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Notting Hill. I never pegged you for the type to stay there."  
  
"I wanted a change of scenery, and I thought a new place would help me move on. Not that it did much good."  
  
She didn't say anything and looked out the window as the remainder of their journey was made in silence. Nothing had changed much; the city seemed to be as busy as ever, with people going about their daily lives unaware of the threat the new Intelligence Network would have. Their lives would be under constant surveillance, and they would be none the wiser.  
  
It was another fifteen minutes before James turned right into his neighbourhood and parked the car outside a tall white building with a black metal balcony running along the exterior of the building.  Turning off the engine, they both got out, as James led them towards the entrance.  
  
As they entered, Olivia looked around the hallway; noticing the cream walls, with a few canvas paintings hanging on them. She knew the place would be well looked after, considering how much the rent cost in the area.  
  
"After you."  
  
Olivia walked past him and entered the lift, with James following close behind her. She saw James press the button for the third floor, causing the doors to close as the elevator made its ascent to the designated floor.  
  
"I should warn you- the place is a bit empty."  
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad. When did you move in?"  
  
"Two months ago." He answered as the lift doors opened.  
  
Olivia gave him a look of disbelief as she followed him along the corridor before they stopped at his door. Unlocking it, he walked in as Olivia stood in the doorway staring at the living room.  
  
"Are you going to come in? Or are you just going to stand there?"  
  
Walking over the threshold of his flat, she closed the door behind her and looked around the living room area. She took in the bare walls and lack of furniture. The living room was cluttered with various boxes that he had yet to unpack; along with three paintings that were leaning against the wall next to the window and three stacks of books that were piled in front of them. He wasn't kidding when he said it was empty. To anyone visiting it would look as if he had just moved in.  
  
As she was removing her blazer, her eyes caught the china bulldog figurine sitting on the pinewood coffee table. Placing her blazer on his couch, she walked over to get a closer look. She reached down and picked it up, giving a fond smile as she looked at the bulldog's scorched face.  
  
"You kept it?" She looked over at him. "And here I thought you despised it." She placed it back on the table.  
  
"I do, but it has become of sentimental value," he softly told her. "I couldn't part with it."  
  
"And how about now?" She asked, keeping her eyes on him as he walked over to her.  
  
She felt his hands capture her waist as he pulled her towards his him and gazed down into her eyes.  
  
"I've grown fond of it, so I think I'll keep it," he whispered leaning down kissing her ardently.  
  
Olivia found herself relaxing as she wound her arms around his neck, holding him in place as she returned the kiss just as passionately as they made up for the months they had missed.  
  
James guided her backwards, and pressed her against the wall, as he started to press tender kisses along her jaw and down her throat. She could feel her heart pounding, as she tried to stifle the moan that wanted to break free from her lips.  
  
"James..." Olivia called out breathlessly attempting to get his attention, as she felt his hand trail up her back as he started to pull down the zipper of her dress. "We need to stop."  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered planting a series of kisses on the corner of her mouth.  
  
A part of her was telling him to stop while the other part of her wanted to drag him to bed and make up for the time they had lost, but they still had a job to do.  
  
"I've missed you, Liv," he whispered, as he slipped the dress off her shoulders, letting it slide to the ground, so she was only dressed in her black lacy underwear.  
  
He picked her up into his arms, feeling legs wrap themselves around his waist, as he captured her mouth kissing her hungrily, causing her to moan into his mouth as he pressed himself against her.  
  
He never thought he would get to have another moment like this with her. Her body pressed against his, as he eagerly explored her mouth, relishing in the moans of pleasure that would escape from her as the passion between them slowly gained momentum.  
  
Before he could go much further, he felt Olivia pull away from him, breaking their kiss, and resting her forehead against his, breathing heavily.  
  
"We can't do this now, James," she whispered. "As much as I want it... you still have a job to do."  
  
Unwrapping her legs from his waist, he gently lowered her back to the floor, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
"I do hate it when you're the voice of reason." He traced her bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
"Someone has to be, James."  
  
"I know. You had best get changed. The bedroom is through that door and to the left."  
  
He pressed one last kiss to her forehead and took a few steps away from her as she picked up her dress and slipped it back on, leaving the zipper undone and started to walk in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
"Your clothes are in the wardrobe, and a few other items are in the top two drawers."  
  
When she noticed he wasn't following her, she looked back at him. "What about you?" She questioned.  
  
"I think it's best if I wait here until you get changed. Otherwise, we will be late for our meeting with Malloy."  
  
Olivia gave him a nod in understanding and continued in the direction to the bedroom wondering if it was in a similar state to the living room. Upon entering, she switched on the light and looked around the room.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that the room had a more welcoming feel to it. As she stepped inside, Olivia saw the framed pictures sitting on top of the chest of drawers. Walking over to them, she looked at each of them, feeling a stabbing pain in her heart. They were mostly pictures of herself that had been taken throughout various parts of her life.  
  
As she got to the last one, she picked it up and gave a faint smile at seeing herself and James in a loving embrace, as his head rested on top of her shoulder as they both smiled for the camera. They looked good together, she had to admit.  
  
Replacing the photo she opened the first two drawers of the cabinet to see underwear placed in the drawers. She didn't know whether to thank him or order him to have a psychological evaluation.  
  
Grabbing what she needed, she walked over to the wardrobe. Opening the doors she saw, three of her suits hanging up on the hangers, as well as a few casual pieces and a black coat. Deciding on the black suit, she took it off the hanger and did the same with the black coat. Looking down at the bottom of the wardrobe she noticed a pair of black flat shoes.  
  
Taking the items, she placed them on the double bed and started to get undressed. She wanted nothing more than a nice warm bath, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment.  
  
Quickly changing, she smoothed down her tailored black trousered suit. She hadn't worn it in years, the last time being when Bond blew up the African Embassy in Madagascar. It was surprising she could still fit into it.  
  
Putting on the black flats, she walked into the room opposite, assuming it was the bathroom. Walking over to the sink, she looked in the wall cabinet mirror, seeing the dark circles under eyes from the lack of sleep, and the dried blood on her temple.  
  
Running the water, she picked up the nearest towel and placed it in the sink, before she started to wash her face, and gently remove the dried blood from the wound. When the blood had been washed away, she managed to get a look at the actual injury. It wasn't deep, but it was a mix of greens and purples as it had started to bruise.  
  
Deciding it was the best she could do, she turned off the water and opened the wall cabinet to see her makeup and perfume sitting on the bottom shelf.  
  
"Oh, James. What am I going to do with you?" She muttered to the empty room, taking out the perfume and makeup.  
  
She only ever bought the essentials, as she preferred to keep her makeup light and natural. Applying a modest amount of makeup to her face, she looked at herself in the mirror, feeling somewhat like her old self. It was as if nothing had changed. Adding a few sprays of perfume to her neck, she placed it back on the shelf along with her makeup.  
  
It was as good as she was going to get, given the circumstances. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to make it look somewhat presentable, before finally making her way back to James who was now sitting in his chair holding a glass of whiskey and appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
"The bedroom is all yours."  
  
The sound of her voice caused him to look towards her, his eyes darkening with lust at seeing her in one of her old suits that showed off her curves and just the right amount of cleavage.  
  
"You look beautiful, Liv."  
  
Olivia felt her heart pounding when she caught him gazing at her, his eyes full of longing as she stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"I certainly don't feel it," she admitted as he stopped in front of her.  
  
"Trust me Liv, I know beauty when I see it." James told her softly, giving her a loving smile.  
  
"And you're stalling. Now, go and get changed."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Once he had left, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was frustrated both mentally and sexually, and it seemed James was feeling the same.  
  
Taking a seat on the couch, she waited for James' return so they could meet with Mallory. She wondered how the man would feel about her return after advising her to stay hidden. Then there was Tanner. She hadn't spoken to him since the public inquiry. Q and Moneypenny she only knew briefly, but her return would probably result in them demanding answers as to where she had been over the past few months.  
  
Then there was her relationship with James that would cause more questions to be asked unless it was now common knowledge that she had been sleeping with one of her agents before she had died. She had a feeling Tanner knew something had changed between her and James, the man never seemed to miss anything. But he never mentioned it. For which she was thankful. As much as she had trusted Tanner, she didn't want to get into a discussion about her private life.  
  
She could hear James' steps coming closer down the hall, and turned to the doorway as he entered dressed in black fitted jeans jumper and jacket.  
  
"Like what you see?" He smirked, seeing her lick her lips as her eyes roamed his body.  
  
"You could say that." She stood up, noticing her coat in his hand. "Shall we go?"  
  
James held the coat open for her, allowing her to slide her arms through the sleeves allowing him to pull the coat up over shoulders before giving them a gentle squeeze in affection.  
  
"I'm ready when you are."  
  
Together the two of them left James' apartment and back to the car that would take them to the safehouse. It was a time that they brought an end to the organisation known as SPECTRE once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

James parked the car outside an old derelict building located in an alley next to Trafalgar square. Switching off the engine, the both of them got out and looked up at the old Victorian buildings that surrounded either side of the alleyway.

Olivia felt the hairs on her neck stand up as if they were being watched. Looking behind her, she noticed there was no one there, except for her and James.

"Are you all right?" James asked seeing the pensive look on her face as she stared at the entryway of the alley.

"I'm fine." She murmured turning her attention back to him. "Shall we?"

James gave a nod and led the two of them inside Hildebrand's. Upon entering, Olivia looked around, trying not to wrinkle her nose in disgust. The room was encased in mostly darkness, with some light reflected in through the windows of the street lamps outside. There wasn't a single item that wasn't covered in dust. No wonder Mallory had chosen this place, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. Hell, she never even knew it existed.

As they made their way further into the room, they exited out the back door and started to climb the fire escape at the side of the building. The metal stairs creaked with the strain of their weight, causing Olivia to hold tightly onto the rails.

She gave a silent sigh in relief once they had reached the top. Out of all the safe houses Mallory could have chosen, he just had to go with the worst one. As they entered the room, at the top of the stairs, she noticed that room was similar to the one below, except smaller in size and only contained a wooden table and a chair.

"Seems we're early." James stated while checking the room to make sure that it was secure.

Olivia, closed the door behind her and walked over to the corner of the room and took a seat on the wooden chair keeping her attention on the door.

"The room is clear." He told her looking down at his wrist only to realise he no longer had a watch.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she looked at her watch, noticing they had another ten minutes to wait.

"We're early." Olivia told him as she crossed her legs.

"Whose fault is that?" He asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Just be thankful you are on time and they didn't leave without you," she sniped back.

He gave a chuckle as he leant against the wall.

"I've missed this," he told her fondly while looking over at her.

"Funnily enough, so have I." She admitted with a small smile. "Perhaps, some good has come out of this situation."

"Such as?"

"I have you back in my life, something I never thought possible given the circumstances."

"I'll second that. There is jus..." James stood upright, suddenly on alert at hearing footsteps on the fire escape.

"What is it?" She asked standing up.

"Sh... don't move." He whispered, reaching behind his back for his gun.

As the footsteps came closer, Olivia could just make out the outline of three men outside the window. At hearing the familiar voice, she saw James relax.

"Exactly how safe is this, Sir?"

"We're about to find out." Mallory replied his voice grim.

Olivia took a few deep breaths not realising how hard this would be. As the door opened, she saw Mallory enter, a look of astonishment on his face as his eyes found hers.

"It's safe." He informed, Tanner and Q. "Wait here."

Mallory closed the door behind him, and placed the bag he had in his hands on the table.

"Sir." James acknowledged.

"Nice to see you again, Gareth." Olivia told him as she walked in closer to the table.

"How did 007 find you?" Mallory demanded, keeping his eyes on the older woman.

She was about to answer his question when James decided to do the honours for her.

"It seemed that Oberhauser had been watching her for some time. Even going so far as to planting cameras in her home before he went and kidnapped her." He stated calmly, keeping his attention on Mallory. "Which could have been avoided, if you had just told me she was alive."

"It was in the best interest..."

"Best interest for who- exactly?" He stared the other man down.

"James, that's enough." Olivia warned him. "What's done is done, we need to turn our attention to shutting down 'Nine Eyes'."

"She's right, 007. We can discuss this later. Now, what have you got for me?" He asked opening up the bag, and took out various guns.

"The recently deceased head of SPECTRE, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. And his chief of intelligence... your new best friend, C... who is about to take control of his very own global surveillance system."

"Then we had better move; the system goes online at midnight. If that happens, SPECTRE will have control of everything. What's the plan?"

"You, Olivia and myself will go and have a quiet word with, C, while Q hacks into the system and stops it going online."

"It won't be easy..." Mallory warned.

"He'll find a way." James muttered. "He always does."

Picking up the Walther PPK, he held it out towards Olivia. "Take it. I know you're a crap shot. But better to be safe than sorry."

She took the gun from his hand, remembering all too well what happened the last time she had handled one.

"Remember what I told you at Skyfall. Take a deep breath, make it count and try not to close your eyes."

"I remember." She whispered taking the gun from him and placed it in her coat pocket.

Mallory watched the exchange, knowing there was something more between them. He had told Olivia she was sentimental over 007. But it appeared it went both ways. It made him wonder just how long they have been in a relationship. He should have caught on when his phone calls with her would always come back to the wayward agent. She had never said anything, not even when he had suggested that she fake her death and go into hiding. And he probably could guess the reason.

James had always been loyal to her. Where she went, he would undoubtedly follow. She was his weakness and he was hers. Anyone with eyes could see that. He just wondered where they all stood. Would he leave the service to be with her? Or Would they both stay? Whatever James decided, he would need to deal with it later, they had more pressing matters to be dealing with.

"We should go. Moneypenny is waiting downstairs with the cars." Mallory told them, breaking up their little moment.

"Lead on, Sir."

Mallory turned and opened the door, seeing Tanner and Q look at him expectantly.

"We have someone else who will be of help to us."

"Who?" Tanner asked looking over Mallory's shoulder.

Mallory stepped aside, and Tanner's eyes widened at seeing his old boss walking towards him.

"Hello, Tanner." She gave him a smile.

He looked at her caught between wonder and shock."We thought you were dead."

"A small exaggeration I can assure you, but it was for the best." She looked over at Q, who had yet to say anything.

"It's nice to see you alive and well, Ma'am." He pushed his slipped glasses back up his nose, out of nervousness more than anything.

"Thank you, Q."

"You can catch up later. We have a job to do." Mallory turned on his heel and started to descend back down the fire escape, with Q following after him.

"I'm glad you're alive, Ma'am. It hasn't been the same with you gone." Tanner told her sincerely.

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug her, to reassure himself that she was real, but he didn't think she would appreciate him making a spectacle of himself.

"I'm here to stay Tanner." She looked at James. "But after we take care of C, my secret intelligence days are over."

"I understand, Ma'am. But if you ever change your mind, I'm sure Mallory could do with help when dealing with the minister."

She turned back to look at him, "It wouldn't surprise me. But more of that later. We had best go." Olivia gave the two men one last smile and followed after Mallory and Q.

"Promise me you will look after her, Bond." Tanner kept his eyes on her until she disappeared from his sight.

"You have my word."

Making it outside the building, Tanner and Q headed towards black Land Rover where Moneypenny was waiting, while Bond, Mallory and Olivia got in the black sedan.

"Front or back?" James asked her.

"I'll take the back. I don't trust Gareth's driving."

He gave a smirk and held the door open for her as she got in. Closing it behind her, he got in the passenger side and gave a nod to Mallory that they were ready.

As the six of them drove away from the safe house, they were unaware of the two cars parked further down the alley that had started to follow them.

"How long have you both been together?" Mallory asked as he turned right at the roundabout taking them past Whitehall.

"What makes you think we are?" Olivia questioned.

"You're little exchange back at the safe house. Not to mention you never stopped asking about him when we exchanged phone calls." He looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "So, how long?"

"It was after the arrest of Yusef Kabira, which was in 2008 if my memory serves me."

"So I was right that day in your office. You were sentimental over him. I just never realised how far it went."

"That's because we never let it interfere with our jobs." James replied.

"That was debatable. She faked your evaluation results, so you could go back out into the field. She went against every protocol in the book on more than one occasion just to ensure you kept your licence to kill. Do I need to continue?"

"Someone had to look after the welfare of my agents, Gareth. And that someone wasn't the Minister or the committee." She told him annoyed.

James gave a grunt, "still questioning her methods, even though she is no longer the head of MI6. I might have known."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, 007. What you both do from now on is your own business. I was merely curious about the nature of your relationship." Mallory stated calmly. "It's serious isn't it?"

James turned to look at Olivia, giving her a smile. "Yes, it is."

"Then I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, Gareth."

James gave her a wink and was about to turn away when he saw the black BMW following behind them.

"Take a left here!" James ordered Mallory.

"What is it, James?" Olivia asked, looking out the back window noticing the car.

"It's probably nothing." He told her keeping his attention on the wing mirror as they turned the corner. As they start to head through the tunnel, James noticed the car was still following them.

"You may want to put your foot down."

Not needing telling twice, Mallory put his foot down on the pedal as the car started to pick up speed.

"Where the hell is Tanner?" Olivia muttered looking out the back window, noticing the black car had disappeared.

Feeling uneasy, she turned back to see, James searching the surrounding area for any sign of the car. It made Olivia wonder if it was just indeed another car heading in the same direction as them.

She was just starting to relax when she felt her head impact with the window just at the same time she felt a searing pain in her chest and on the right side of her body, as their car collided with the wall of the tunnel. The smell of smoke reached her nostrils, causing her wonder how serious their situation was.

Through the haze that was in front of her eyes, she could see three men, roughly drag James from the car. Trying to sit, up she dazedly moved over to the car door that wasn't jammed. Each movement caused a stabbing pain in her side, making her wonder just how badly injured she was.

No sooner had she put her hand on the handle to open the door. It was roughly pulled opened and she felt a hand grip her arm as they pulled her from the car and dragged her away wondering where they were taking her. Olivia tried to fight them off, but their grip on her arm tightened.

"James..."

"You can't help him now!" The feminine voice hissed at her. "Just like he can't help you!"

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, later regretting it as it made the pain in her chest worse.

"You'll find out soon enough." The woman roughly pushed her forward, causing Olivia to stumble into the three men who were standing in front of her.

"You know what to do! Make sure she doesn't escape! I'll follow behind you while the others take care of M."

Olivia saw the men nod before she felt herself pushed into another car, causing her to hiss out in pain as her right side impacted off the back seat while the car door slammed behind her.

Olivia tried to sit up, feeling nausea start to overwhelm her. Finally managing to sit up, she saw the three men got into the car, with one of them sitting next to her.

"I'll ask you again! Where are you taking me?"

The man ignored her and pulled out a small black case.

As the man opened it, Olivia saw him take out the syringe as she frantically tried to open the car door, realising it was locked.

"This may sting a little," the man taunted.

Olivia attempted to fight him off and grab the syringe from his hand when he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip and twisted it back. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain when she felt something pop.

Feeling herself pulled forward; her captor towered over her, bringing the syringe closer before she felt the stabbing pain of the needle being roughly inserted into the side of her neck.

He pushed down on the plunger of the syringe, ensuring that the contents were empty before he pulled it out giving her a smug smile as he let her go.

"What have you given me?" Her words come out slurred, feeling whatever he had given her start to take effect.

"A light sedative to help you relax... we can't have you trying anything now... can we?"

She tried desperately to fight the onslaught of the drug that was coursing its way through her system. The pain she had felt only a few moments prior was becoming a dull ache as she felt her body start to relax and become sluggish.

Olivia tried to keep her eyes focused on the men in front of her, blearily watching as the man on the passenger side started to call someone on his mobile. The man in front of her began to blur out of existence. She could feel her eyelids start to become heavy as she tried to blink away the black spots she could see forming in front of her eyes.

Her head and ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton wool as she tried to make out what the man was saying to whoever it was on the other line, only hearing bits and pieces as his voice started to grow fainter with each passing second.

Olivia felt her eyes finally close no longer having the strength to keep them open. As the car disappeared into the darkness of the night, her last thoughts were of James, before her body finally succumbed to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Mallory tried to clear his head as he looked up to see a woman and a group of men drag Olivia and James to their waiting cars. Taking his chance; he escaped his car, crouched down and hid behind the BMW that had crashed into them.  
  
When Mallory was sure none of them were looking, he ran into the darkness of the tunnel and away from the site of the accident. He needed to find Tanner and fast, but the sound of the gunshots told him he may have already found them.  
  
Looking around, he saw the concrete steps leading back up to the city's main road and quickly hurried up them. He felt guilt wash over him for leaving Olivia and 007 behind, but there was nothing he could do. He had to focus on their current mission and make sure it was a success.

/*\\*/*\

Madeleine watched as the two cars containing Olivia and James disappeared from her sight. She could feel her skin burning thanks to the explosion at the facility. The blast had caused the left side of her face to be burnt and covered in various cuts thanks to the shrapnel and glass from the computer monitor. It was a miracle that she and Blofeld had survived, but she would make sure that Olivia paid for her little stunt at the facility.  
  
The screeching sound of tires on another car at the top of the tunnel caused Madeleine to come out of her thoughts as she turned around, to see a black Land Rover containing three people inside. It didn't take a genius to know that they were M's little cavalry.  
  
"Take care of them! Then deal with, M!" Madeline ordered as she got into her car and followed after the BMW that contained Olivia. She would be looking forward to tonight's upcoming events. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be a night to remember.

/*\\*/*\

At the top entrance of the tunnel, Tanner's face paled when he saw the smashed car and two men aiming their guns at them.  
  
"Reverse!" Moneypenny loudly ordered him, while keeping her eyes focused on the men and the guns.  
  
Not needing telling twice, Tanner put the car in reverse just as the sound of gunfire broke out causing bullets to ricochet off the car. As Tanner turned the car, a stray bullet hit the back window narrowly missing Q's head. Quickly changing gears, they drove away from the tunnel and down the empty road until the sound of gunfire started to grow fainter.  
  
"This is not good," Moneypenny told them in worry as she looked out the back window of the car making sure they were not being followed.  
  
Tanner had just taken a sharp left on the next turning when he heard his phone start to ring. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he reached into his coat pocket with the other and took out his phone seeing Mallory's name on the caller ID.  
  
Handing it over to Moneypenny, she took it from his grasp and quickly answered the call.  
  
"Sir, where are you? Are you all right?"  
  
Tanner looked over at her from the corner of his eye, hoping that Bond and Olivia were with him.  
  
"Top of the pedestrian stairs in King William Street," She repeated Mallory's words as she looked over at Tanner, who had started to head in the general direction. "We'll meet you there, Sir."  
  
Moneypenny hung up the call and placed Tanner's phone on top of the car's dashboard.  
  
"Is Bond or Olivia with him?" Tanner asked urgently keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"He never said."  
  
Tanner felt a sense of dread wash over him, praying that they were indeed okay.

/*\\*/*\

  
The men waited until the car had disappeared before holstering their guns.  
  
"Should we go after them?"  
  
"No. We have out orders."  
  
The two men walked over to the smashed car to apprehend Mallory only for them to stop in their tracks noticing the car was empty.  
  
"Shit!" One of the men muttered frustrated while taking out his mobile to make the call he hoped could have been avoided.  
  
After a few rings, he heard C answer the call, and not giving him a chance to speak decided just to get this over with as soon as possible.  
  
"We have a slight situation."  
  
_"What sort of situation?"_  
  
"M has escaped."  
  
_"You were supposed to have eyes on him!"_  
  
"We were a bit preoccupied trying to confine Bond and the women. We have them both, Mallory is unnecessary.  
  
_"Unnecessary?! He already knows too much! No doubt Bond has already filled him in on what happened at the facility in Morocco. If he blabs to the minister, all of this work will have been for nothing! We have come too far, just for one man and his band of disciples to ruin it for us!"_  
  
"What do you want us to do? He could be anywhere by now considering his little team came on the scene."  
  
_"How many were there?"_  
  
"Three, two men and a woman."  
  
_"Bring what men you have and meet me at CNS headquarters!"_  
  
"And what about M?"  
  
_"If I'm right, then he will already be on his way there! Just get over to the building! We can't afford any more complications!"_  
  
The man pulled the phone from his ear when met with the sound of the dial tone.  
  
"Well?" The thick French voice of the other man asked waiting for information on their new orders.  
  
"He thinks M is heading to CNS headquarters."  
  
"And if he's not?"  
  
"Then all our lives are on the line!" The man stated as the two of them walked to the car and drove off towards city hall.

/*\\*/*\

Mallory reached the top of the steps, staying in the shadows of the building that was next to him as he kept a lookout for the Land Rover. He could feel the stabbing pain in his head become worse along with a throbbing pain in his side where it had impacted off the car door. It wouldn't surprise himself it had already started to bruise. He was just grateful that it was nothing serious. Well, at least, he hoped it was nothing serious.  
  
Hearing a car in the distance, he looked in its direction, seeing the familiar black land rover approach closer. Leaving his hiding spot, he walked out onto the open street and flagged down the car as started to slow down before stopping next to him. Quickly climbing in the back next to Q, he closed the door behind him and ordered Tanner to drive.  
  
"Where are Bond and Olivia?" Tanner asked Mallory urgently while speeding towards the Center of National Security headquarters.  
  
"They were captured. They took James first then a woman took Olivia..."  
  
"So, you left them?!"  
  
"Tanner calm down. If he interfered, they could have taken him too. Perhaps maybe even have killed him." Moneypenny tried to defuse an argument from breaking out.  
  
Tanner knew Moneypenny was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.  
  
"Have you managed to access the network, Q?"  
  
"Currently accessing the servers at the moment, Sir," he replied keeping his eyes fixated on his laptop monitor.  
  
"Good, with any luck we might get this ordeal over with quickly, and we can focus our attention on finding where they have taken Olivia, and 007."  
  
"Why would C, take them?" Moneypenny asked confused. "What does he hope to gain from it?"  
  
"At the safe house, I was informed that C was Blofeld's chief of intelligence and that 007 claimed to have taken care of the head of SPECTRE, but I think that statement is no longer accurate."  
  
"So...what? You think Blofeld is still alive?" Tanner asked looking at Mallory in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"That's one way of looking at it. Which either means Blofeld is in the country, or C plans to deliver 007 and Olivia to him."  
  
"Well, whatever he is planning it doesn't look good for either of them, Sir," Moneypenny stated.  
  
"No... it doesn't." Mallory agreed.  
  
The rest of their journey was made in silence before; Tanner stopped the car outside London City Hall five minutes later.  
  
"The both of you wait here and be a lookout. I'll go with Q and wait for C. First sign of trouble, you both get out of here and look for Olivia and 007. Understood?"  
  
"Understood, Sir," Eve told him as she looked over at Tanner.  
  
"Are you ready, Q?"  
  
"As I'll ever be, Sir."  
  
"Good. Then let's go and end this."  
  
Tanner and Eve watched as the two men walked towards the building, before disappearing.  
  
"Do you think they will be all right?"  
  
"I hope so, Tanner." She whispered not knowing who Tanner was referring too, but it didn't matter. She just hoped all of them made it out of this alive.

/*\\*/*\

  
Mallory and Q made their way through the glass doors and into the building.  
  
As soon as Q saw the spiraling staircase he inwardly cursed, "please tell me there is a lift."  
  
Mallory ignored him and started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"I'll take that as a no then, Sir." He tightened his grip on his laptop and followed after his boss.  
  
They were no more than halfway up when Q started to feel dizzy. "How much further?" Q asked slightly out of breath.  
  
"Another floor," Mallory called back.  
  
"Great. If I make it out of here alive, I'm going to recommend that CNS invest in a lift." Q mumbled to himself, hoping he would never have to climb these stairs again other than when he had to leave.  
  
Finally reaching the top floor, Mallory looked into C's office through the window, seeing the room empty and in darkness. Giving a small nod to Q, the two of them entered the office m the extensive range of computer monitors scattered on the furthest side of the room.  
  
"Do what you need to do, Q. I'll keep watch."  
  
"Sir."  
  
Mallory watched as Q sat down in front of one of the computers, attaching his laptop before quickly typing away. He just hoped 007 was right, and that Q would be able to shut down the Nine Eyes. If he didn't- then all of this would have been for nothing.  
  
While Q was busy with his task, he decided to do some searching of his own. Walking behind C's desk, he started to search through the three drawers finding the handgun located under a stack of files. Removing the bullets from the clip, he placed them in his pocket, before reinserting the clip and placing the now empty gun back where he got it.  
  
Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Mallory turned to Q, who was looking over at him. "Keep at it, Q."  
  
The younger man merely nodded and started to get back to work, while Mallory took a seat in one of the chairs in the dark corner next to C's desk. Keeping his eyes on the office door. He heard the footsteps get louder, before seeing the figure standing in the doorway who wore a look of satisfaction. Whatever had happened, Mallory knew it couldn't be good. He just prayed that Olivia and 007 were still alive.

/*\\*/*\

  
James felt himself being roughly dragged from the car by the two men who had captured him. He didn't know where he was thanks to the black sack they had put over his head. His mind kept focusing on Olivia hoping she had managed to escape. He couldn't lose her again; he didn't think he would survive a second time.  
  
Feeling his captors push him forward, he found himself stumbling slightly before quickly regaining his balance.  
  
"Move!" The man ordered, pulling out his gun.  
  
James refused to budge, just as he heard the faint click of the safety being pulled back on the gun.  
  
"I said, move."  
  
Just making out the silhouette of the gun, through the sack on his head. He quickly grabbed his captors wrist that was holding the gun with his left hand while simultaneously trying to grip the barrel and attempted to push it towards his attacker.  
  
The effort caused the zip ties they had used to bind his wrists to tighten and cut into his flesh.  
  
Pushing the pain aside, the two men continued to wrestle for control of the gun when a shot rang into the night.  
  
Hearing the body fall behind him, James used as much strength as he could, to try and strike his attacker's gun hand above the wrist. Hearing the man cry out in pain, James took the moment of distraction and forced the gun down towards his attackers body and pulled the trigger.  
  
James pulled the gun from the man's weak grasp, just as the man collapsed to the ground.  
  
Breathing slowly, James brought his bound wrists in front of him and twisted them together and pushed outwards causing the zip tie lock to break.  
  
Pulling off the sack, he looked up at the ruined building, that was now silent and surrounded by darkness. Raising the gun in front of him, he approached the entrance into MI6, his eyes holding steely determination as he walked towards the building, which held many memories from his past.  
  
Upon entering the building, he found himself in the main foyer that had once been pristine, now covered in debris and dust. Looking up, he saw the dozen red wires that had been put in place for demolition, as well as the gaping hole throughout all the floors of the building caused by the bomb that had exploded in Olivia's office.  
  
Trying not to think about that day, he ventured further into the building. The once busy halls were now silent, but James thought he could still hear the faint voices of employees echo through the corridors with each step he took.  
  
Looking around for any sign of life, he stopped at the memorial wall seeing his name and an arrow pointing left, spray painted in red that was added to the bottom of the list of agents who had died for their country.  
  
Following, the arrow he saw another one on the wall in front of him pointing right. Gritting his teeth he cautiously followed the corridor all the way to the end until he came to a set of stairs leading down into the boat dock.  
  
His heavy footsteps echoed around him with each step he took. Nearing the bottom, he could hear the sound of running water and turned the corner to see a series of inland boats sitting in the water seemingly undamaged from the explosion.  
  
He was about to take another step when a familiar voice echoed around him.  
  
"Tick-tock, James." Blofeld's voice taunted. "We're waiting."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he quickly followed the corridor round to the other side of the room determined to end this game once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Madeleine sped along the deserted road, keeping close to the car in front of her that contained Olivia. She never understood Blofeld's persistence that they bring her to him. After all, he was only doing it to taunt and hurt James. If it were up to her, she would have just killed the bitch then and there and be done with it. It would hurt James more to know he couldn't save her for the second time. But this game he was playing, it was a risk to all of them. Especially now that Mallory and his little gang were involved. They could shut down everything and all the work they had accomplished over the past nine years would have been for nothing.

As the two cars approached MI6, they turned right, following the road that lead to the side entrance of the building and to the helicopter that was waiting for them.

Turning off the engine, Madeleine watched as the three men got out the car before one of the men reached for Olivia and pulled the unconscious woman into his arms and carried her away out of sight.

Madeleine opened the door and got out to meet the other two men who were still waiting by the car.

"Has everything been arranged?"

"Yes. But there is just one other matter that needs to be taken care of."

Madeleine looked over his shoulder to where the driver had taken Olivia and her eyes turned back to the two men with distrust at what she had just seen.

"That wasn't what we had planned!"

"No, but the plan has changed!" The man reached out and grasped her arm, pulling her towards him as she struggled to break free. Raising her other hand, she tried to punch him, but the man caught her fist in his hand and let go of her arm, and backhanded her across the face.

The man released her hand and watched as the blow sent her to the ground. Nodding to the other man, he approached Madeleine, who was trying to get back on her feet only to be pushed her back down. Grabbing both her arms, he brought them behind her back and secured her wrists with a zip-tie.

"Where are you taking me?" She hissed at them, feeling herself being pulled up from the ground.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man smirked at her before leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"Blofeld would like to thank you for your services, Madeleine. But he requires one more task from you."

Keeping a hold on her arms, the other man came forward and gagged Madeleine's mouth with some cloth, and tied it at the back of her head.

"Take her inside! I'll inform Blofeld that stage two of the plan is complete."

The man gave a nod, and pushed the barrel of the gun into Madeleine's back ordering her to walk while keeping a firm grip on left her arm.

Watching them go, he pulled out his mobile and hit one on his speed dial. He didn't have to wait long before the man in question answered.

" _Well... Is it done?"_

"Yes. One of our men is getting everything organised as we speak."

" _Excellent. Have the chopper ready for our departure!"_

"And Bond?"

" _In half an hour; MI6 and Bond will be nothing more than a distant memory. His end will be our beginning."_

/*\\*/*\

Mallory watched as C, entered his office and walked over to his desk without even looking over in his direction.

As he stood in behind his desk, he tried to access his laptop, his smirk disappearing when he found out he couldn't log in. Trying again, he was met with the same error, before it changed to a red warning message informing him the software was 'Initiating Shutdown'. C looked around the room noticing the monitors around him coming to life showing the same flashing red message.

"Not a good feeling being watched is it?" Mallory stated as C looked over towards him.

"Don't tell me you are responsible for all of this?"

"No... but my Quartermaster is." Mallory looked behind him, to see Q typing away at one of the computers. "And he is extremely talented."

"Bravo." C told Mallory sarcastically. "But, in case you hadn't realised it... both of you are out of a job. So you're trespassing."

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong end of the stick, Max. I'm going to stop this system from going online... then I'm going to bring you in."

"On what grounds exactly? Face it, Mallory, you have nothing on me." C gave him a smirk.

Mallory ignored his smirk and continued, "On the grounds of having poor taste in friends."

C gave a humourless laugh at Mallory's remark, "really? If everyone were arrested on those grounds, there would be no one left on the street."

The loud sound of gunfire from outside caused Mallory to stand up and quickly run over to the window.

"You see, M. My poor taste in friends as you so put it, always have my back."

Mallory looked over at C with hatred in his eyes.

"Come now, M. It was only a matter of time before your little band of allies would be killed." C swivelled in his chair and stared over at Mallory. "How does it feel, to know you were in part responsible for the deaths of your Secretary and Chief of Staff?"

/*\\*/*\

Tanner and Eve waited outside with the car, looking for any sign of a disturbance. They needed to bring down 'Nine Eyes' and they couldn't afford to let anyone interfere with them from accomplishing their task.

Tanner's mind kept thinking back to Olivia and Bond. He couldn't believe Mallory had just let Blofeld's men take them, especially Olivia. He knew rationally there was nothing Mallory could have done, but that didn't stop the bitterness he felt towards the other man.

Noticing his phone was still on the dashboard, he reached over and picked it up, hoping it would give him the answers to Bond and Olivia's whereabouts. Placing the phone in his pocket, he felt Eve's hand on his arm and motioned him to look over at the building, seeing C approach the entrance, wearing a look of smug satisfaction.

"Do we go after him?" Tanner asked her just as the other man left their line of vision.

"No- Mallory can take care of him. We are of better use out here than in there."

Tanner gave a nod in silent agreement as Eve let go of his arm. His thoughts drifted back to Olivia, wondering if she was all right. James would never forgive himself if anything happened to her again. They had just got her back. He had missed the older woman himself and he wasn't lying when he said the office wasn't the same without her. The dynamic they had before no longer seemed to be there. For months, he expected to see her small frame walk through MI6 with that strong determination that he was used to seeing. He had even thought of quitting himself on many occasions thinking he couldn't continue with a job that held so many memories.

But to see her alive at the safe house, it felt like everything was right again in the world. When she told him her secret intelligence days were over after tonight, he wanted nothing more than have Mallory reinstate her. Perhaps they could work together, but he knew it would never work. The two of them had different opinions and ideas on how the service ought to be ran. It would cause more conflict rather than an alliance now that he thought about it. But perhaps they could work something out that would benefit them both. That was only if Olivia wanted to return to the service. He wouldn't hold it against her if she didn't.

"We have company!"

Tanner came out of his thoughts to see a black SUV approach. As it came closer, Tanner noticed it was the same men who had shot at them earlier in the tunnel.

"What do we do?"

Eve opened the armrest of the car and pulled out one of the handguns. "Kill them."

As the black SUV came to a stop, Eve opened the car door and got out. Keeping low, she crouched behind the door waiting for the men to get out. Looking over at Tanner, she noticed he was in the middle of doing the same.

No sooner had he ducked down, the sound of gunfire filled the air. Eve looked out from behind the car door and aimed her gun at the nearest man and fired three shots in quick succession.

She had just managed to get behind cover when one of the assailant's bullet ricocheted off the car door.

"Tanner, keep them busy!"

Tanner continued to fire at the two men while ducking every few seconds to stop from being hit.

"Whatever you are doing Eve- you may want to hurry it up!"

Eve kept low as she made her way to the back of the car; opened the boot pulling out the K23B rifle. She recalled the last time she had used this; it resulted in James being shot.

Forgetting about the past, Eve pulled back the safety and moved over to her left seeing one of the men approaching Tanner.

Looking through the laser sight, she pointed the red dot to the assailants head and pulled the trigger, watching satisfied as the bullet went through his skull before collapsing to the ground.

Tanner stood up and took aim firing the last of his bullets to the last henchman each of them missing their mark.

He never was a good shot as James loved to tease him about whenever they were in the firing range. Crouching back down, he made his way over to Eve, who was currently positioning herself to take her next shot.

"Can you see him?"

Eve didn't answer and instead concentrated on aiming to hit her target.

"Well?"

She poised her finger over the trigger, watching as the assailant walked closer and raised his gun.

Tanner heard two shots ring out in the night air.

He felt his heart in his throat as he watched Eve's body slouch against the car, as the gun dropped from her hands.

"Eve?" He called out in worry as he frantically made his way over to her, praying she wasn't injured.

/*\\*/*\

Mallory heard the gunfire cease as the surrounding area became silent once more.

"Well, it seems that is left to do is take care of you and your little genius over there." C opened the top drawer of his desk, reached in and pulled out his handgun.

"Would you like to know why I made an alliance with SPECTRE, M? He asked mockingly.

"No. But I'm sure you are going to tell me."

C gave a humourless chuckle and stood up.

"It was ideal. Take a look at the world. What do you see? Chaos- because people like you, paper-pushers and politicians, are too spineless to do what needs to be done. So I made an alliance to put the power where it should be... and now you want to throw it away for the sake of democracy, whatever the hell that is. How predictably moronic." He pulled back the safety of his gun and aimed it at Mallory. "But then isn't that what M stands for... Moron?"

C pulled the trigger only to find the gun was empty.

It was Mallory's turn to smirk, "Well I guess we now know what C stands for." He opened his palm to show the bullets from C's gun clip. "Careless."

C's laughter filled the room, "Oh how I was hoping you were going to meet the same fate as your predecessor. The lovely Ms Mansfield, now she truly was a force to be reckoned with. Even a bullet couldn't kill her."

"Where is she?" Mallory demanded.

"Soon she will be everywhere. As long as she is alive, she poses a threat to our organisation. Why do you think Blofeld sent Silva after her? He knew they had a history. After all, she did leave him at the hands of Chinese... and what better way to kill someone than sending someone after her who also had a personal vendetta against her. She knew too much about us. If she had just kept her nose out of our business... all of the mess at Skyfall could have been avoided."

"Yet... It seemed Silva failed in his task."

"It's all a matter of perspective. You see, he may have failed to kill Olivia. But it was thanks to Silva that 'Nine Eyes' was created. It took years of planning of course, but it's thanks to him that the main programme was a success. All we did was modify it slightly to make it, even more, powerful than what it originally was."

"Well, it seems all those years of planning are going to be for nothing." Mallory looked over at Q, "Are you nearly done?"

"Almost, Sir." Q replied never taking his eyes off the screen. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Firewall. It's going to take me a few minutes to bypass it."

Mallory looked at the countdown on the screen behind Q noticing they only had five minutes left before 'Nine Eyes' went online.

"You may want to hurry up Q."

"These things take time."

"Unfortunately, time is not on our side." Mallory told him gravely.

"You know... It's a pity." C mused, " I was looking forward to meeting Ms Mansfield to see what all the fuss was about. But I guess I'll never know now, will I?"

"If your organisation has hurt her in any way..."

"You'll what? Set Bond on me?" He taunted. "He'll need to survive what lies in store for him first. I guess he should be happy, he and his lover will go out in a blaze of glory."

Mallory grabbed C by his suit jacket and pushed him up against the wall.

"Where are they?" Mallory asked through gritted teeth losing his patience.

"Let's play a game shall we? You get the answer right, and I'll tell you."

"Nearly done, Sir." Q stated as he continued to type.

"All right, what's this game?"

"A simple riddle." C smiled, "you get it right... you get the chance to save Bond and Ms Mansfield."

"And the riddle is?"

C smirked at him, before coughing to clear his throat.

"I was abandoned by my mother and father. I wasn't yet breathing. A kind woman covered me with clothes, kept me and looked after me, cuddled me close as if I had been her own child. Under that covering, I grew and grew. I was unkind to my adopted brothers and sisters. This lovely woman fed me until I was big enough to set out on my own. She had fewer of her own dear sons and daughters because she did so. What am I?"

Mallory thought the words over in his head, trying to make headway of the clues given. The riddle was similar to what Olivia had done for her agents. Looked after them, defending them from the minister and the committee. He had even recalled James telling him that she had mentioned on more than one occasion that orphans made the best recruits.

"Give in?" C taunted.

"Yes, I've got it, Sir." Q told him excitedly as he pressed enter on the keyboard satisfied when he saw the message 'system eradicated' appear on the screen. "Oh, and the answer to your riddle is a cuckoo."

C's smile vanished as he headbutted Mallory in the face causing his grip on C's jacket to loosen.

Pushing Mallory away from him, he started to flee.

Mallory, feeling the blood pour from his nose, took out his own gun, quickly pulled back the safety and turned aiming the gun at the other man.

"Take another step and I'll shoot!"

C stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Mallory. "You don't have the guts, M. After all... you need me."

"Do I?" Mallory took a few steps towards him, "Because the way I see it, you're just another disposable asset to this organisation. Your little riddle told me all I needed to know. I know where they are. So you are no use to me. But I'm feeling generous, so... after you."

C scowled and started to walk from the room with Mallory keeping the gun aimed at his back.

"Why can't you face it, M. You don't matter anymore."

"Maybe I don't. But something has to."

/*\\*/*\

**Inside ruins of MI6**

James continued to make his way through the empty corridors of MI6, vigilant of his surroundings, not putting it past Blofeld to try anything. Entering the room in front of him, he realised he was in the shooting range. He had no sooner taken a few steps when the lights suddenly came on and a sound came from his left.

Quickly turning to the sound, he aimed his gun only to see the paper targets, each showing a photo of his face on the bodies. Looking to his right, he saw the targets were similar, but there was still no sign of the man in question.

Hearing faint footsteps in front of him, he quickly picked up the pace and followed the corridor out of the shooting range and into the shower stalls.

The same bright lights blinded him, as he looked in each of the shower cubicles, seeing more photos, but this time, it wasn't his face, it was everyone that he had come into contact with in the past. The first cubicle contained a picture of Le Chiffre, followed by Silva, and then Vesper, then White, before he finally stopped at the last cubicle to his left.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at the back wall, feeling his heart beating frantically in his chest at seeing Olivia's picture staring back at him. She couldn't be dead. He refused to believe it until he saw her body.

"She's still alive James... for now at least. If you hope to save her, you will have to come and find me. You're closer than you think."

James hurried out the shower room and into another corridor before turning right to see a vast empty room in front of him. Quickening his pace, he entered the room and saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he fired his gun four times in quick succession only for them to have little effect as they impacted against the bullet-proof glass.

Blofeld turned and smirked at him, "so glad you could finally make it, James."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

James walked over to the glass and stood in front of it taking in Blofeld's appearance. He couldn't stop the feeling of satisfaction at witnessing the damage that had been done thanks to the explosion at the facility. His left eye was now marred with a long blood red scar that extended from his forehead all the way down to his cheek. His once blue eye was at once pure white in color, thanks to the explosion having blinded him. It was just a pity that the blast hadn't killed the bastard in the process.

"Ouch, that looks painful." James taunted seeing Blofeld's smirk disappear at his remark.

"My wounds will heal... But what about yours?" Blofeld asked dispassionately. "Look around you James. This is what's left of your world. Everything you ever stood for, everything you ever believed in... a ruin."

James couldn't care less about the building; he only cared about Olivia and her safety.

"Why pick here of all places? You had the opportunity to make your escape, yet you decided to play this little game of cat and mouse. Was it because you missed me?"

"No. I want to make sure you and the lovely Olivia are both taken care of this time." He smiled. "And what better way to kill you both, than in the very building you both became acquainted."

James narrowed his eyes, as he watched Blofeld blow on the glass, causing a condensation, before reaching out his finger and drawing a heart.

"Where is she?" James demanded.

"That's for you to find out." Blofeld taunted as he turned on his heel and walked over to the other side of the room and clicked a switch on the wall displaying three red digits.

James' eyes widened at what the other man had planned.

"In three minutes, this building will be demolished. I can get out easily, but our dear Olivia... She's a bit tied up at the moment."

"I'll ask you one more time! Where is she?"

Blofeld kept his face impassive as he stared at James, "You have a choice, James. Die trying to save her or save yourself and live with the pain."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Are you willing to take the risk?"

James knew there was a chance that he was indeed telling the truth, and she was in the building, or it could be another one of his tricks, but he couldn't afford to take the gamble.

Blofeld gave a chuckle at seeing James conflicted. "I've really put you through it haven't I? But then I suppose that's brothers for you. They always know which buttons to press." He gave a smirk as he pressed the red button next to the timer.

James ran from the room hearing Blofeld's laughter behind him. He had three minutes to find her, and he didn't know where to start.

Quickly running through the hallways, he retraced his steps back to the main entrance and looked around the area, desperation on his face.

"OLIVIA!"

The only answer was the sound of the alarm sounding like a death chant signalling he was running out of time.

Looking up, through the gaping hole in the center of the building, he took his chance and started to make the ascent up the stairs to the floors above.

The alarm continued to taunt him with each step he took. He was trying to think logically, but his fear for Olivia was clouding any rational thought he had.

Pushing himself to go faster, he felt his heart pounding as he neared the top of the building where Olivia's old office was located.

He didn't know how long he had left to find her, but James knew in the few minutes that remained would ultimately determine if he would succeed in his task or fail.

The latter wasn't an option, he had been in tighter situations than this, but, this time, it was different. This time, it was someone he loved that was in danger. It made him all that more determined to find her and get them out. Then he would be going after Blofeld.

/*\\*/*\

Tanner kneeled next to Eve, checking her over for any injuries when he heard her give a hiss in pain.

Pulling his hand away from her arm, he saw his fingers covered in blood. "You've been hit."

"I'm sure it isn't serious."

Tanner looked at her unimpressed, "lean forward for me so I can take your coat off."

"Do I need to file a sexual harassment suit against you, Tanner?" Eve tried to make light of the situation as she let Tanner remove her coat.

"I'm sure your boyfriend would ask few questions for me if that were the case." He took her arm back in her hands, seeing her white sweater stained red.

She ignored his question and decided to change the subject, not wanting to get into a discussion about her relationship with Brian.

"Well, Doctor Tanner, what is your diagnosis?"

"It's appears to be just a graze. You were lucky, Eve." Tanner told her relieved that the injury wasn't life threatening.

"It seems you brought me good luck, after all, Tanner." She gave a fond smile at seeing him blush slightly.

"There should be a first aid kit in the boot. Give me a moment." He stood up and looked in the boot of the car, seeing the green box sitting to the side. Grabbing it, he kneeled back down next to Eve and began to open one of the antiseptic wipes.

"This is going to sting," he warned her as he held the wipe in his hand.

"I'm sure I can take it."

Tanner carefully moved the material away from the wound so he could make sure he got the majority of it cleaned. As soon as he had placed the wipe on the graze he felt Eve tense as she bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying out.

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"I hope you don't say that to all the ladies." She jibed through gritted teeth, feeling her skin burn and her eyes watering from the pain.

"I never kiss and tell." He threw the wipe back in the box and grabbed the roll of gauze bandaging. Wrapping it around her arm, he made sure it was somewhat tight to put pressure on the wound before tying the two ends in a firm knot.

"That should do it until we get it you checked over by a medical team." He told her, helping her put her coat back on.

"Thank you, Tanner." She told him gratefully.

He gave her a smile and stood up and held out his hand to her. Reaching out with her uninjured arm, Eve grabbed his hand allowing him to pull her back to her feet.

"You're welcome." He told her while keeping a hold of her hand as he gazed into her brown eyes.

"I guess we should see if Mallory needs any backup," Eve said, pulling her hand out of Tanner's and bent down to pick up the rifle from the ground.

"I'm sure he's fine. It's Olivia I'm more worried about."

Eve watched as he bent down to pick up the first aid box and placed it back in the boot of the car. She had gathered that the two of them were close, having worked with each for years. When they had heard news of her apparent death, she recalled how devastated Tanner looked, as he tried to process the news.

She personally didn't know the older woman well, having only worked alongside her for seven months before she was declared dead. She didn't want to believe the news herself when she had heard. Both Tanner and James had both become withdrawn as they tried to come to terms with it all. So she could understand why Tanner would be worried about her given the current situation. He had just got her back, and now there was a chance that she would be taken away from him again. If that was the case, there was a chance that he may resign and nothing she would say this time would be able to stop him.

/*\\*/*\

James had finally reached the floor where Olivia's office was located. He looked in each of the rooms hoping she would be there, but the result was the same with room after room he looked in. All of them were empty.

"OLIVIA!"

He tried to listen for any sound that she might hear him.

Following the corridor round, he saw the opening to her office. She had to in there. He didn't have time to look anywhere else.

He ran into the room feeling the cold London air fill the room from the massive gaping hole at the front of the building.

He called out for her again, hoping against hope that she would be here. A few second passed when he heard a quiet moan come from his left.

Hurrying over to the sound, he saw a large piece of metal, which he assumed used to be a door placed against the wall.

"OLIVIA!"

The muffled sound was louder, feeling relief wash over him as he pulled away the metal door from the wall, and let it fall to the ground.

Looking inside the room, his eyes widened at seeing her familiar face. Her hands and ankles were tied to the chair with the explosive wires that were linked to the bomb that would demolish the full building.

Taking a few steps forward, he pulled the gag down from her mouth and looked deep into her eyes, seeing the fear and desperation in those blue depths.

"Please don't let me die here, James," she whispered desperately.

/*\\*/*\

Blofeld made his way from the building, his smirk firmly in place as he walked towards the helicopter that was waiting for him.

Everything was in place, by the time James had found his prize, he would already be gone, and they would both be dead. He thought James would have learned by now. In the end, he would always win.

Reaching the chopper, he quickly got in and closed the door behind him. "Get us out of here!" He ordered the pilot.

Hearing the engines start, he sat back in his seat waiting for the fireworks that were going to follow.

The chopper began to rise when he heard the soft moan come from the slumped body across from him.

"It seems sleeping beauty has decided to join the land of the living." Blofeld stated as he turned his attention to the person across from him; his eyes were holding amusement at finally seeing those blue eyes staring back at him. "You're just in time for the grand finale."

He gave a chuckle as he watched his companion try to sit up straight with some difficulty. Turning to look back out the window, the helicopter turned, so it was facing the front of the building.

"I always did prefer a front row seat." Blofeld stated as he waited in anticipation for what was about to come.

/*\\*/*\

The sound of the chopper outside the building caused James to look in its direction seeing Blofeld staring straight at him with a smirk on his face.

James felt his anger flow through him when he saw; Olivia seated across from him. Blofeld knew he would take the bait, and he played right into his hands. The chopper started to turn and head in the other direction; he couldn't let it get away.

He was about to leave when he heard Madeleine call out to him. "Don't leave me here, James."

Looking over at the woman still bound to the chair, he saw the tears stream down her burnt face, but didn't feel a hint of remorse.

"Goodbye, Doctor Swann."

He ignored her screams for him to come back, and instead focused on getting himself out of the building.

Looking down at the gap on the floor, he made his decision. Not thinking twice about the consequences; he jumped from the edge, letting his body fall through the air, before he impacted on the netting below causing it to give way as he landed with a dull thud on the floor.

Quickly getting up, he ran down the corridors until he reached the stairs he had passed earlier and made his way down them, towards the docking area and jumped into one of the boats nearest to him.

"Come on, come on," James whispered frantically as he tried to get the boat to start.

After a few more tries the boat finally came to life, and he began to steer it out from the building.

He was nearly at the exit when a resounding boom filled the air. Pushing the boat to its limit, he saw the dust and debris start to fall, as the building began to collapse around him.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Q, Mallory and C were just about to walk down the stairs when they were blinded by the spotlight from the helicopter.  
  
C, seeing his chance tried to wrestle the gun from Mallory's grasp, causing the two men to push and scuffle, each of them attempting to get the upper hand.  
  
"Q! Get to Eve and Tanner!" Mallory ordered the quartermaster.  
  
Q gave a nod and started to hurry down the steps. No sooner had he reached the next landing that a single gunshot rang out in the air. Stopping in his tracks, he looked up to see the two men showered in falling glass, from one of the windows the bullet shattered.  
  
Never taking his eyes off the two men, Q watched as Mallory took C’s moment of distraction to forcibly push the younger man. The momentum caused C to stumble and lose his footing sending his body over the edge before impacting with a dull thud on the hard ground below.

/*\\*/*\

  
Eve and Tanner looked up to see the helicopter hovering next to the glass building that contained Mallory and Q.  
  
"Is it one of ours?" Eve inquired.  
  
"No." Tanner told her keeping his eyes on the chopper watching as it hovered for a few seconds before it finally left.  
  
Eve and Tanner give each other a worried look, before running over to the building. They were just about to enter when they heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot from inside.  
  
They started to run through the glass doors into the building, only for them to stop in their tracks seeing C's unmoving body lying on the ground surrounded by glass. Tanner walked over to the body before kneeling down and reaching out his fingers to Denbigh's neck, trying to find a pulse.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
Tanner looked up to see Mallory staring down at them, his face now covered in blood.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eve looked around the surrounding area when she felt a slight tremor in the ground followed by a loud explosion from outside.  
  
Tanner stood up and quickly ran outside. What he saw caused his heart to drop.  
  
"Christ." Eve whispered as she stood next to Tanner watching as the old MI6 building started to collapse creating a massive dust cloud that covered most of the Thames in a vast fog.  
  
"Do you think they were in there?"  
  
"I hope not!" Tanner told her as he walked closer to the walkway before stopping and looked into the distance to where the building once stood.  
  
"Please let them have survived." Tanner prayed silently, hoping that his prayer would be answered.

/*\\*/*\

  
James made it to the exit just as the last part of the building collapsed. Steering the boat to his right, he started to follow after the chopper refusing to let Blofeld escape with Olivia.  
  
Keeping one hand on the helm, he pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and quickly found Tanner's number and pressed call.  
  
After a few rings, he heard Tanner's relieved voice on the other side.  
  
"Tanner, shut up and listen. He has Olivia."  
  
_"What... "_  
  
"She's in the bloody chopper!"  
  
_"Shit, what do you need me to do?"_  
  
"I need you to follow it! Take Eve and bring it down!"  
  
_"No way, Bond! Are you out of your bloody mind! It could kill her!"_  
  
"It's either that or Blofeld escapes! I don't like the idea any more than you do, but it's the best chance we have!"  
  
He knew Tanner would be reluctant to do it. He wasn't too keen on the idea himself, but it was either that or Blofeld escapes with her.  
  
"Tanner, I'll do this either with or without you!"  
  
_"All right. I'll help you, but if she dies because of this plan Bond. I will never forgive you!"_  
  
He was about to reply when he was met with the dial tone signalling Tanner had ended the call.  
  
"You won't be the only one, Tanner." James stated as he placed his phone back in his pocket.  
  
Seeing the chopper in the distance, he willed the boat to go faster determined to make sure she got out of this alive.

/*\\*/*\

  
Tanner saw Bond's boat pass him on the Thames, as he held the phone to his ear, listening to James' plan. The whole idea of it was crazy. If this plan failed it could cost Olivia her life, and he would have played a part in it. But logically he knew there was nothing else they could do unless they let Blofeld escape with Olivia, which wasn't an option. He was torn. He wanted to rescue Olivia, but not at the expense that it could cost the woman her life.  
  
Seeing no alternative, he agreed to Bond's plan but made sure he knew that if anything happened to her, he would never forgive him. Not waiting for a reply, he ended the call and ran back over to Eve.  
  
"Get in the car!"  
  
"What... Tanner."  
  
"Trust me, and just get in the car, Eve!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's happening." Eve remained rooted to the spot.  
  
Tanner saw Mallory and Q walk towards them, the same look of worry on their face as they saw the now demolished MI6.  
  
"I don't have time for this. Get in the car and I'll explain on the way!"  
  
"Do what he says Eve! It's Bond isn't it?" Mallory asked his Chief of Staff.  
  
"Yes, sir. Blofeld has Olivia. They were both in the helicopter that was here moments ago."  
  
"Then go! Q and I will follow behind you both."  
  
"Sir." Tanner told the man gratefully before he started to run towards the car with Eve following behind him.  
  
Hastily getting in the car, Tanner started the ignition and put his foot down speeding off in pursuit of the helicopter.  
  
"What exactly is the plan?" Eve demanded looking over at Tanner.  
  
"Shooting down a helicopter!"  
  
"What? I thought you said Olivia was in the chopper?"  
  
"She is! It's Bond's idea!"  
  
Eve turned away not knowing what to say. This was one of the most stupid ideas she had ever heard. She couldn't believe James would be willing to risk Olivia's life like that.  
  
"And not a very good one! Christ, what does he want us to do?"  
  
"Help him take it down!" Tanner told her angry ignoring the sound of the other drivers on the road who were honking their horns as he weaved in and out of the traffic.  
  
"And you agreed to this?" Eve asked incredulously that Tanner would just willingly go along with James' orders.  
  
"Believe me, Eve, I don't like it as much as you do! But what other choice do we have?! It's either we take it out, or Blofeld escapes with Olivia!"  
  
"So you are essentially asking me to help Bond shoot down a helicopter that could end with me killing not only our ex-boss but also your friend and Bond's lover? Do you remember what happened last time I tried to shoot a moving target?"  
  
Tanner looked over at her from the corner of his eye, "then it's time you redeemed yourself, Eve."

/*\\*/*\

  
Olivia could still feel the effects of the sedative as she looked out of the window and into the ruins of her old office seeing the silhouette of James standing there staring straight at them.  
  
"Say goodbye to your lover, Olivia. He only has little over a minute to escape that building before it is destroyed."  
  
"He'll make it!" Olivia told him with confidence before she turned to look at him. "And when he does, God help you!"  
  
Blofeld gave a chuckle, "He will have to catch us first." He turned to the pilot and gave a nod of his head signalling for them to leave.  
  
Olivia felt the chopper turn as they moved further away from the building and James. She didn't know where Blofeld planned on taking them, but she couldn't let him leave London. Looking back out the window, she saw the dark water of the Thames below, thinking how easy it would be just to open the chopper door and jump. Even if it were possible, she could either die of drowning or hypothermia, but she would rather pick death than being a prisoner of the monster across from her.  
  
A deep rumbling sound brought her out of her thoughts, as she realised it was the sound of the building she had worked in for seventeen years collapsing into a pile of dust and rubble. Her legacy was now gone, everything she had accomplished over those seventeen years was now nothing more than a destroyed memory. She just prayed James managed to get out of there alive.  
  
"I'm so sorry my dear, Olivia." Blofeld told her mockingly. "You have my condolences." He reached out to take her hand.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" She angrily told him, pulling her hand out of his reach.  
  
His smile disappeared, as he leaned forward and reached out; roughly grabbing her jaw with his hand, holding it in a tight grip as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"I'll do as I please, Olivia. You no longer call the shots. To the world, you are just another pathetic old woman with nothing. No life, no job, and no one to love you. You're all alone, just like me." Blofeld's grip tightened as he pulled her in closer. "I could have killed you along with James in that very building. But you could say that I've grown quite an attached to you my dear Olivia. So I decided to spare your life. The least you could do is show me some respect!" He told her through gritted teeth and pushed her away from him in anger, finally releasing her jaw from his tight hold.  
  
Olivia gave him a look of disgust, "An attachment? No, I think there is more to it than that. An infatuation perhaps, or maybe it's petty jealousy. Jealous; that your father and James spent more time together, jealous that your so called brother was happy with his life. I mean he had everything while you had nothing! You were alone and unloved for years. What were you hoping for when you killed James? More revenge? Once he's dead, it's over. There is no more revenge."  
  
"That's enough." Blofeld warned her.  
  
Olivia ignored him and continued, "I have no doubt revenge played a part in it, but what I think you were hoping for... was that if you killed James, then you would be able to take his place. The same way, James replaced you." She smiled seeing the anger and tension on the man's face knowing she was indeed right.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but you will never replace James for two reasons; one, you will always be that jealous little boy who was second best in his father's life. And two, I will never have a relationship with someone who is only half a man compared to his brother."  
  
"I said enough!" Blofeld yelled at her with fury in his eyes, "do not push me, Olivia..."  
  
"Or what? You'll kill me?" She gave a scoff at his remark, "By all means go ahead! I would gladly welcome death because it would mean I wouldn't have to spend another waking moment in your presence! You repulse me!"  
  
Blofeld gave a humourless chuckle, "If you desire death, then I will gladly grant you, your wish. But not before I break you. You will submit yourself to me, Olivia. If I have to use force, then I will."  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"I am looking forward to breaking that fighting spirit of yours, my dear." He whispered almost tenderly. "I will make you forget about the loss of dear old, James."  
  
Olivia didn't miss the predatory look as his eyes roamed her body, the same way he had done when he would visit her in the facility. Jumping seemed all the more appealing to her. The thought of his hands on her made her want to shoot the bastard.  
  
It was then she realised James had given her a gun at the safe house. Feeling the outside of her coat, she gave a silent sigh in relief when she felt the hard mass in her pocket. The bastards that took her hadn't even bothered to search her.  
  
"In a few hours, you will be mine."  
  
Olivia was about to answer when she felt the chopper jerk forward, and a clanging sound could be heard from outside.  
  
She felt hope fill her heart, which James had probably made it out of the building after all. Seeing Blofeld conversing with the pilot; she reached into her pocket, pulled out the Walther and pulled back the safety.  
  
Blofeld turned and gave Olivia an amused smile at seeing the gun aimed at him.  
  
"Well, it seems you are full of secrets, my sweet Olivia."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, and it will remain that way."  
  
She was about to pull the trigger when the chopper jerked to the side. Blofeld seeing his chance reached forward and tried to grab the gun from her hand.  
  
Refusing to let it go, she ignored the pain in her injured wrist and chest and used her two hands to try and wrestle the gun from his hold.  
  
A resounding shot rang out, causing the bullet to smash the choppers right door window causing a cold breeze to fill the cabin.  
  
As Olivia felt her grip slipping on the gun, the helicopter suddenly started to spin, the momentum pushed them to the left as another shot rang out, hitting the pilot and killing him instantly.  
  
The chopper began to lose control; as it started to go into a downwards dive.  
  
Blofeld ignored Olivia and tried to get into the cockpit to try and regain control. Reaching out for the cyclic, he pulled it up towards him, to stop them from crashing.  
  
It seemed to be working when an explosion above them caused the chopper to shake.  
  
The warning alarms for the oil levels continued to beep and flash red as he found himself wrestling to try and stabilise the helicopter.  Looking up, he saw Westminster Bridge fast approaching.

/*\\*/*\

  
James saw the chopper in front of him; keeping one hand on the helm, he reached for his Walther and started to aim for the helicopter's tail rotor. Placing his finger on the trigger, he found himself hesitating to take the shot. Now he knew how Eve probably felt that time in Turkey.  
  
He was risking her life for the sake of the job. He kept his gaze fixated on the helicopter knowing what Olivia would say if she were here with him now.  
  
_"You know the rules of the game, you've been playing them long enough."_  
  
"Perhaps too long." He muttered to himself remembering the words they had said to each other in her home after his 'resurrection.'  
  
He was conflicted. He either takes the shot and hopes she survives, or he lets them escape.  
  
_"Don't make it personal."_  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pulled the trigger firing two shots in quick succession, both doing little damage. He wished Eve and Tanner would bloody hurry it up. While he trusted Eve, he knew what happened the last time she tried to hit a moving target. He felt a phantom pain in his shoulder just thinking about it.  
  
Re-aiming his gun, he tried to tell himself that it was just the same as any other task he had to do on missions.  
  
_"Take the bloody shot."_   Olivia's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"With pleasure, M."  
  
Trying to ignore the fact that Olivia was in the chopper; he fired another three more shots the tail rotor feeling his adrenaline pumping as the second shot hits its target causing the chopper to jerk sideways. It still wasn't enough to bring it down.  
  
Steering the boat closer, he saw a small flash come from inside the chopper. Feeling worry and anger flow through him, he fired the remaining bullets at the helicopter, watching satisfied as it started to spin. It would be a hard landing, but if the pilot had been trained well enough, she should get out of this alive.  
  
His relief was short lived when he noticed the chopper started to take a downwards dive. James felt his heart stop, watching the events unfold.  
  
He thought the situation couldn't get any worse, when he noticed the flames coming from the hydraulic line.  
  
"Shit, what have you done, Eve?" He murmured, watching as the chopper started to lose control, gradually getting lower as it got closer to the bridge.  
  
Turning his attention away from the chopper, he steered the boat towards the embankment, hoping she would come out of this alive.

/*\\*/*\

  
Tanner and Eve had just reached the road next to the Albert Embankment, seeing the chopper flying over the Thames next to them.  
  
"Get a good bit in front of it, Tanner! I'll tell you when to stop!"  
  
Tanner tightened his grip on the steering wheel, hoping she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Tanner slammed on the breaks, as Eve hastily picked up her rifle and ran from the car with Tanner following closely behind.  
  
"It had to be Westminster of all places."  
  
Eve ignored him and got into position, trying to get a decent shot. She still wasn't keen on the idea, and Tanner's presence next to her wasn't helping matters.  
  
Looking to his left, Tanner could just make out Bond in the distance, shooting at the chopper. He didn't know how the man could do it knowing it was someone he cared about inside. Tanner had often heard people call Bond a cold hearted bastard in the past, but this plan of his just went and proved that those claims were indeed true. A part of him knew it was Bond's job and that he would do the same in any other situation. But on a personal level, he couldn't help but despise Bond for even suggesting such a plan.  
  
"Do you have a shot, Eve?" Tanner asked urgently.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
He looked up at the chopper, watching as it started to spin and start to lose control. Tanner felt his palms sweating dreading to think about the aftermath to all of this.  
  
"I think I have a shot." Eve told him, her voice steady.  
  
"Take it!" He ordered her before he could change his mind.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Tanner?"  
  
"Take the Goddamn shot!"  
  
The single gunshot was already like Olivia's death sentence as the bullet hit its mark, causing flames to erupt from below the main rotor.  
  
They both watched on in horror at seeing the chopper gradually descend lower and start to pick up speed. When they saw where it was heading, Eve closed her eyes at the thought of them crashing into the bridge. It would be a miracle if Olivia survived this.

/*\\*/*\

  
Olivia felt the chopper descend and pick up speed knowing she didn't have much time before they crashed. She just wished she could have seen James' face one last time. This would be another goodbye she never got to say.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to relax as she waited for the inevitable. She had meant what she had told Blofeld. She had no fear of dying; she just wished it was at home and in bed with James beside her.  
  
Giving a small smile, she kept the thoughts of the happier times she had with James' in her mind, as the chopper dropped lower with each passing second.  
  
"Goodbye, James." She whispered as she saw a bright light mixed with yellow and orange hues through her closed eyes.  
  
Olivia felt the impact of her body slamming into something hard, causing a stabbing sensation to travel throughout her body. She could feel the cold hand of death surround her, trying to claim her once more.  
  
The surrounding area was silent as the once bright lights faded to black. She knew herself that it was the end. No matter how much she tried to cling on to life, she didn't think there would be any way to come back from this.  
  
Her time was up. Perhaps this was how her life was meant to end.  
  
Through the darkness, she thought she could feel James' arms around her, protecting and holding her close.  
  
She knew it wasn't real. James wasn't with her, but the image brought her some comfort.  
  
'I love you, James,' played like a mantra in her thoughts, wishing she could say the words to him one final time.  
  
She thought she could hear his voice in the distance, but she knew it was just her mind wanting it to be real. The thought alone gave her some solace in her final moments.  
  
Feeling herself become tired, she knew her body no longer had the strength to fight the inevitable. She knew the feeling well having experienced it once before at Skyfall as she lay dying in James' arms.  It was the feel of death slowly suffocating her as she tried desperately to cling to life, but she knew it was already too late when she felt her heart finally come to a stop and death's arms wrapped themselves around her in a loving embrace, finally welcoming her home.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Tanner noticed the disturbance in the water and looked back towards the chopper. What he saw caused his eyes to widen. The chopper door that was facing him was open. Looking back out into the water, he felt fear grip his heart, just as he heard the chopper crash into the bridge.  
  
"Oh my God," Eve cried out when she saw the sparks emit from the helicopter as it impacted against the concrete barrier on the bridge.  
  
He looked to the bridge when he heard Eve's words. The sound of screeching metal reached their ears, followed by a loud explosion. The flicker of flames dancing against the night sky didn't look promising for the passengers who were on board.  
  
Tanner looked away from the bridge while reaching for his phone and quickly dialled Bond's number hoping the other man would answer.  
  
"Come on pick up," he pleaded as it continued to ring out.  
  
Letting out a curse, he angrily hung up and started to run in the direction towards the bridge, ignoring Eve's calls of telling him to 'stop!'  
  
He felt his heart pumping frantically in his chest, as he looked out into the Thames to see James boat approaching the steps to the embankment. Ignoring the set of steps that would take him up to the bridge, he instead ran straight ahead through the black metal archway and down the steps that would take him to the edge of the river.  
  
He had just put his foot on the first step when he saw James park the boat and was ready to get out.  
  
Hurrying down the final few steps, he jumped into the boat and pushed Bond out the way as he started to steer the boat back out into the Thames.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing, Tanner?!" 

Tanner ignored him and steered the boat to where he saw the disturbance in the water.  
  
"Would you answer me?! Olivia could be dying on that damn bridge..."  
  
"She's not on the bridge!"  
  
"Tanner... I don't have time for this! Turn the boat back around! Now!"  
  
"She bloody jumped, Bond!"  
  
Bond looked up at the bridge seeing the black smoke rising into the night sky.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bond demanded.  
  
"After Eve took the shot, and the chopper lost control. I could see a disturbance in the water. When I looked back up at the helicopter before impact... the door to the chopper was open!"  
  
Bond's face paled at hearing Tanner's words. If he was right then, they had to find her and fast.  
  
Looking out into the dark murky water, he tried to see any sign of her. The water could have travelled her anywhere and he didn't know what injuries she sustained. Then there was the water itself. The cold temperatures would make her body go into shock before hypothermia would set in. Her chance of survival seemed just as bleak as it had been when she was in the chopper.  
  
"Where did you see the disturbance, Tanner?"  
  
"It was roughly around here," He told Bond as he looked around the surrounding area that was close to the Palace of Westminster.  
  
Bond narrowed his eyes looking for any sign of movement as the sound of sirens gradually came closer from the bridge above.  
  
"Go slow!" Bond ordered.  
  
The two men looked around the surrounding area, hoping to see some disturbance in the water giving them a sign as to where she was.  
  
"Anything?" Tanner asked Bond never taking his eyes off the river.  
  
Bond didn't answer and continued to search when he saw movement.  
  
"There! Up-ahead, slightly to the right!"  
  
Tanner looked to where Bond was pointing, seeing a small mass fighting to stay afloat as the river dragged it along, and tried to pull it below the surface.  
  
Picking up the speed, Tanner steered the boat over. As they got closer, they realised without a doubt that the mass was indeed a person.  
  
It had to be her. He doubted anyone else would be foolish enough to go for a dip in the bloody Thames.  
  
Hearing Bond move around next to him, he kept his eyes on the mass as the lights from Westminster cast a soft glow on the body revealing, Olivia.  
  
"You may want to hurry whatever you're doing, Bond!"  
  
"Get as close as you can to her, Tanner!"  
  
Tanner steered the boat as close as he could get to her. But every time he tried to get close, she seemed to drift further away.  
  
It was another few seconds before he managed to get in a shorter distance when he felt Bond stand next to him.  
  
"Stop here!" Bond ordered.  
  
Tanner stopped the boat, wondering what it was he had planned.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He exclaimed as he saw Olivia's movements start to cease.  
  
"Save the woman I love!" Bond told him as he finished securing the rope around his waist then submerged himself into the water.  
  
Tanner watched as Bond swam towards Olivia, hearing the sound of metal behind him. Turning to look, he noticed the metal carabiner that was attached to the boat, followed by the length of rope that stretched out into the water.  
  
Looking back to the front of the boat, he waited with anticipation hoping the rope would be long enough.  
  
"Hold on, Olivia. Please just hold on." Tanner whispered to himself over and over hoping that his prayer would be answered.

/*\\*/*\

As soon as James' body touched the water, he felt himself shiver and gasp for breath feeling as if a dead cold heavy weight was being pressed on his chest. The frigid water felt as if it were biting his skin, as he started to swim over to Olivia. He could feel the current drag him along, trying to pull him under into the dark abyss.  
  
As he got closer, he reached out to grab her arm pulling her towards him. He wrapped one of his arms around her body, trying to keep her afloat and ensuring her head remained above the water.  
  
"I've got you Liv. Just hold on for me." He pleaded as he held onto the rope with his other hand and pulled the two of them back towards the boat.  
  
He could feel her body go slack and held onto her tighter afraid he would lose his grip. James could feel his muscles protesting against the cold as all heat seemed to have seeped from his body. His movements started to slow, but he refused to give in.  
  
He needed to get her someplace warm, preferably before hypothermia set in, if it hadn't already.  
  
James looked to see how much farther they had to go, noticing they were almost at the boat when he felt the rope being pulled drawing them in closer.  
  
Looking ahead, he saw Tanner trying to haul them in as quickly as he could against the onslaught of the current.  
  
James felt the rope start to strain, praying that it would hold until they reached the boat. He looked back at Olivia, whose eyes remained closed, faced relaxed, and still as death. He couldn't be too late; he refused to believe it.  
  
They finally reached the boat, and Tanner reached down to take Olivia from James' arms and lifted her from the water.  
  
Carefully laying her down on the boat deck, Tanner kneeled down next to her, noticing the blue tint to her lips as he reached out a hand to her neck, trying not to flinch at the feel of her icy cold skin against his fingertips.  
  
James climbed into the boat, quickly untying the rope from around his waist and kneeled down on the other side of Olivia.  
  
"I can't find a pulse!" Tanner told him frantically looking over at Bond.  
  
James felt his heart clench as he pressed his mouth over Olivia's, breathing precious breaths into her lungs.  
  
"You're not leaving me again, Liv," he told her with conviction as he started compression's on her chest, looking for any sign of a response.  
  
Repeating the action, he continued to press down on her chest trying to expel the water from her lungs.  
  
"Come on. Breathe!" He shouted in desperation, hoping she would hear his voice. He needed her. They still had so much to do. So much lost time to make up for over the months he thought her dead. He refused to let her go.  
  
"If you go, Olivia. I'll be joining you." He declared as he continued with the compressions. "I'm not ready to leave this place just yet... and this place isn't ready to lose you. We need you, Liv. I need you... Please don't leave me." His voice cracked noticing there was still no response.  
  
Tanner sat back and watched as Bond continued to try and revive her. A part of him wanted to the hate the man for what he had done, but the other part of him felt his heartbreak at hearing Bond's voice crack as he begged for her to come back.  
  
"Bond..."  
  
James ignored him and continued to pound on Olivia's chest willing her to breathe. He could feel his throat constrict and the familiar feel of tears in his eyes as it was like Skyfall all over again. It was his fault she was in this situation, yet again. He had given the orders to shoot down the chopper, refusing to let Blofeld escape with her. But in his desperation, he had more or less killed her. He was no better than the very man that took her. Perhaps they were more like brothers than he realised.  
  
"You can't leave me." Bond continued to repeat the words over and over.  
  
"Bond, she's gone."  
  
"She'll make it! I vowed to save her Tanner. I'm keeping my promise. Now get us back to shore!"  
  
Tanner felt tears in his own eyes, as he took in the picture of James continuing to perform CPR on Olivia. It had been a minute and there was still no response. Doing what Bond had ordered, he restarted the boat and steered them back to shore.

/*\\*/*\

Olivia took in her surroundings realising she was back in her old office in MI6. She looked down noticing she was now dressed in one of her grey dress suits rather than the black one she had been wearing before she jumped. All earlier pain she had felt was gone, and instead, she felt a sense of peace flow through her, but there was something or rather someone missing. And she knew that someone was, James.  
  
The thought of the man caused her to feel a wave of sadness wash over her. She had lost another chance to live the rest of her life with him. They were once again divided by death, except this time it was real. There was no other explanation as to why she was in her old office in MI6. She heard the building collapse when she had been in the chopper with Blofeld.  
  
As she walked around, she noticed everything was the same as it had been before the explosion; with the cream walls, the sofa over in the corner and her wooden desk in the centre accompanied by her black leather swivel chair. There was no sign of the bulldog in sight.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you here for another few years yet, M."  
  
Olivia quickly turned at hearing the familiar voice she hadn't heard in years.  
  
"Q?" She asked in disbelief at seeing the older man giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Hello, my dear."  
  
He hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. His white hair was still in its side combed style, and he was dressed in his usual beige suit, with matching waistcoat and white shirt accompanied with a silver and white striped tie. His blue eyes gazed into her own, holding knowledge that had made him an exceptional quartermaster to MI6 and a dear friend to her over the years.  
  
Since his passing, she had missed the older man's company. He was always willing to listen to her rants about James and the Minister. He was the first person to accept her when she had undertaken the position as the head of MI6.  
  
"What is this place?" M asked the older man having a feeling he knew the answer.  
  
"You could say it's a type of limbo." The older man told her as he walked closer towards her. "But now, you have a choice to make."  
  
"What sort of choice?"  
  
"You can either go back and live the rest of your years with James or come with me."  
  
M stood rooted to the spot. She wasn't dead; she could still go back and be with James. But a part of her couldn't deny that the peace she felt was welcoming. Her choice should have been an easy one to make, but then why did she find it so difficult to choose?  
  
"I can't make the decision for you, M. But I can give you some advice."  
  
"Which is?" M asked softly.  
  
"Live your life, M. This job has robbed so much from you. I've seen it with my own eyes." He walked closer to her. "You have always put your job first over your happiness. Now... now you can finally be free and enjoy the life you deserved my dear. James loves you and he needs you. Just as you need him."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Know?" Q gave her an almost smug smile. "I've been watching over the both of you for quite some time, M. And what I've seen is this- you are finally happy. I can't remember a time I have ever seen you that happy, other than when you were with, 007."  
  
"I thought the choice would be an easy one, Q. But standing here now- it's just so easy to let everything go. No worries, no danger..."  
  
"But no James." Q told her knowingly. "Trust me, M. You have so much still to live for. It's not your time. If I could decide for you, I would have sent you back by now. But the choice is yours alone."  
  
_"Prove him wrong Liv."_  
  
"James?" She asked looking around her at hearing his voice in the distance.  
  
"How can I hear him?" She turned to Q, hoping he held the answer.  
  
"He's unwilling to let you go."  
  
_"Come back to me... I love you."_  
  
Olivia felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye at hearing James' pleas for her to come back to him. She could feel a pull on her chest as if something was trying to pull her back.  
  
"It seems you have made your decision, my dear." Q gave her a smile.  
  
M felt worry creep into the pit of her stomach as her office started to fade.  
  
"Q..." M called out to the older man seeing him start to disappear.  
  
"He's waiting for you, M."  
  
M gave him a sad smile knowing he was right. He always was. It was time to go home and back to James.  
  
"Goodbye, my dear." Q's fading voice echoed all around her.  
  
Her office and Q disappeared and once again she felt the pain pass through her body. The peace she had felt mere seconds ago was now gone and a cold darkness once again encased her. She tried to open her eyes, as James' voice continued to plead with her to 'come back.'  
  
The pain was starting to get worse, as she found it hard to breathe. She was suffocating, the tightness in her chest seemed to be getting worse.  
  
"Liv... Breathe"  
  
She was trying, but something in her mouth was stopping her. Feeling her throat contract, she coughed out the liquid in her mouth, before she felt herself being rolled onto her side. Her body started to shake from the coughs wracking her body. Her throat felt raw and sore. Her body numb.  
  
"I've got you, Liv. I've got you."  
  
The coughs finally ceased and the calming words of James gave her some comfort, feeling his hand run through her wet hair trying to calm her.  
  
She couldn't stop the shivers that travelled through her and it seemed James realised it too when she felt his body pressed behind her. His arms came to wrap themselves around her in a protective embrace, that filled her with some warmth, despite the cold air.  
  
She tried to open her eyes, with James' encouragement in her ear. She wanted nothing more than to see him, but her eyelids refused to cooperate.  
  
"Hang on for me, Liv." He pressed a kiss to her temple.  
  
Olivia could hear him shouting at someone before another voice joined James'. She couldn't make out what they were saying. Her body felt numb and cold as she lay there in agony. All strength had left her and there was nothing she could do, except lay in James' embrace.  
  
She had no idea how long had passed when she felt James move behind her. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she felt herself being lifted into his arms wondering where he was taking her. At this precise moment, she didn't care. She was back with James and she knew this was where she was meant to be. She was finally home.

/*\\*/*\

  
James felt numb as he continued to administer CPR to Olivia. He could feel Tanner's eyes on him from time to time knowing the other man was blaming him for the way she was. James could feel the guilt weigh heavily on him. He had more or less killed her with his plan. He had fucked up and now he was paying for his mistake.  
  
_"I did get one thing right."_  
  
He tried to block out her faint voice of her last words she had said to him at Skyfall. They felt like another stab of pain through the pieces of what was left of his broken heart. She had believed in him, trusted him and moulded him to be the agent he was today.  
  
But, he couldn't see himself the way she had envisioned him. She did get one thing right; he was a heartless bastard. So much for displaying judgement, he guessed the faults he thought he had overcome from his first double 0 mission were long gone. But here was, having made the same mistakes once again.  
  
Perhaps it was time to pack it all in and get away from it all. God knows he had been doing it for long enough. He had lost too many people thanks to this life. But a life without Olivia. It was no life at all.  
  
He already felt as if a part of him were missing as she lay there unresponsive. He knew he should give up, but something deep down was telling him to keep trying. Trusting his instincts, he decided to do just that.  
  
He remembered Tanner's words telling him she was gone, but he refused to believe it. She was a fighter. She would make it.  
  
"Prove him wrong, Liv," he begged looking down at her unmoving body for any sign of life.  
  
"Come back to me. I love you." He whispered brokenly against her lips as he let his tears fall.  
  
He refused to let her say goodbye just yet. He had lost too many people in the past. He wasn't going to lose Olivia.  
  
Letting his tears fall, he faintly heard Tanner's voice telling them they were nearing the embankment. He didn't give him an answer, as he kept his eyes focused on her face.  
  
He felt his arms become tired from his task, but he refused to give in now. Breathing into her mouth two more times, he started another thirty compressions. He had just got to the fourth when he felt her body jerk as she spat out the excess water in her lungs.  
  
Rolling her gently onto her side, he let her cough up the remaining water, feeling relief flow through him that she was alive.  
  
Her body wracked with coughs as he tried to whisper words of comfort to her to keep her calm.  
  
""I've got you, Liv. I've got you." He whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on her back feeling her coughs finally cease.  
  
He murmured a silent thank you to whoever it was that brought her back to him, as he ran his fingers through her wet hair.  
  
"Here." Tanner held out his jacket for Bond to take.  
  
Once he was sure no more water was forthcoming, James took his jacket with a nod in thanks and placed it over body trying to keep her warm then positioned himself behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he attempted to give her some added warmth despite his wet clothes getting in the way. Her laboured breathing caused him to worry. There was still a risk he could lose her; she had been unresponsive for three minutes.  
  
"How much further, Tanner?" Bond demanded urgently.  
  
"We're nearly there. How is she?"  
  
"Alive." Bond answered never taking his eyes off her.

It was another few minutes before Bond felt the boat finally come to a stop. He unwrapped his arms from Olivia and stood up. Bending down, he gently rolled her onto her back and into his arms, hearing the small moan that escaped from her lips.  
  
Quickly leaving the boat, he made his way up the stairs towards the bridge and the emergency services that were waiting.  
  
As soon as they stepped onto the bridge, he ignored the chaos around him. James looked down taking in her appearance since they had rescued her from the water.  
  
Her skin was now grey and her lips had turned a dark blue due to the cold temperatures of the water. He held her tighter as her body continued to shiver in his arms.  
  
Seeing various ambulances and paramedics scattered at the end of the bridge, he headed over to the closest one, calling out for someone to help him.  
  
He didn't have to wait long before two paramedics nearby ordered him to put Olivia on the gunnery. He didn't want to leave her as he continued to watch her.  
  
"You're going to have to step away, Sir."  
  
James took a few steps back as he watched the medics swarm around Olivia.  
  
"Can you tell me her name?" One of the medics asked putting the Oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.  
  
"Olivia. She stopped breathing for about three minutes." James tried to keep himself calm as he described what had happened to her. "She may have other injuries... I'm not sure."  
  
James watched as they inserted an IV into the back of her hand, then placed an emergency foil blanket around her body.  
  
"Will she be all right?"  
  
"We won't know until we get her to the hospital." One medic told him while the other continued to treat Olivia.  
  
"But she'll live?"  
  
"As I say we'll know more once she gets the appropriate treatment..."  
  
"But there is a chance?" He asked in desperation.  
  
The medic was about to answer when his colleague told them they had to go.  
  
"Please, will she make it?"  
  
"There's a chance, but I can't say for definite. If you are coming you, you need to decide now."  
  
"Go, Bond! Let us deal with Blofeld. Olivia needs you more." Tanner ordered him.  
  
Bond gave the man a nod, "Keep me updated."  
  
"Likewise Bond." Tanner told him as he took his seat across from the paramedic before the doors closed and the ambulance drove off.  
  
"Here."  
  
Bond looked up to see the medic holding a foil blanket for him to take.  
  
"I'm all right." Bond told the paramedic.  
  
"I'm not giving you an option." The medic stated.  
  
Bond reluctantly took the blanket from the paramedic as he wrapped it around himself. He didn't deserve it; he welcomed the cold. It reminded him of how he got into this state in the first place.  
  
"She'll get the best possible care. You saved her. If it weren't for you, she would be worse off than what she is at the moment."  
  
The praise made him feel worse about his actions. It was him that caused her condition in the first place. Reaching out, he took her right hand in his and entwined their fingers, letting her know that he was still with her.  
  
"How long have you been together?" The medic asked while checking Olivia's heart rate on the monitor. .  
  
"It will be five years, in three months. But our relationship didn't get off to the greatest of starts."  
  
"In what way?" The medic asked curious, satisfied with the numbers of Olivia's heart rate and blood pressure.  
  
"She has always been the stubborn type. It took me months before she finally agreed to go on a date. But after that we became close. We had our fair share of disagreements from time to time, but it only made us stronger in the end." Bond recalled softly, not wanting to go into too much detail about their relationship. It was personal to them, no one else, especially someone he didn't even know.  
  
"She must mean a lot to you."  
  
"She's my life." Bond declared as he looked down at Olivia. "She always has been."  
  
The paramedic didn't say anything, letting the man across from him get lost in his thoughts while he continued to make sure his patient was stable.  
  
James was glad that the paramedic didn't question him further as he thought back to the incident on the bridge. He had wanted to make sure Blofeld hadn't survived the crash, but Tanner was right. Olivia was more important than carrying out revenge.  
  
Once he knew for definite that she was in capable hands, he would call Tanner and ask what was happening and whether or not Blofeld was indeed dead. If he wasn't- then he would make sure the bastard was dealt with, Mallory's orders be damned.  
  
He had tried to take Olivia away from him, and that was something he couldn't take lightly. Death was too good for him. He wanted to make Blofeld suffer for everything he had put him and Olivia through over the years.  
  
Even though, he, himself had played a part in her condition; she wouldn't have been in this situation if it hadn't been for Blofeld. The name itself caused more anger and hatred towards the man.  
  
James had only ever felt hatred like this twice in his life, and that was when both Mitchell and Silva tried to take her from him. But they met their maker. He made sure of it himself. Pity he never did the same with Blofeld in Morocco. He had failed to kill him in the facility, but he wouldn't make the same mistake again. This time, he would personally make sure Blofeld was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Mallory and Q approached the bridge to see the emergency services and SWAT team surrounding the area. He looked around for any sign of Eve or Tanner, hoping they would have been able to fill him in on what their current situation was.  
  
Seeing a SWAT guard standing behind the blue police tape waiting for orders, he started to approach when Q's hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
Turning to look at the younger man, he looked over to where he was staring to see Eve and Tanner's car park next to the BMW they had borrowed from C's friends at CNS headquarters. The didn't have to wait long before, Eve got out of the driver's side, her brown eyes finding theirs as she walked towards them.  
  
"Where do you think Tanner is?" Q asked his boss when he didn't see his Chief of Staff with her.  
  
"I'm not sure," Mallory answered, just as Eve stopped in front of them.  
  
"Where is 007 and Tanner?" Mallory inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sir. When the chopper crashed, Tanner ran off. I tried to stop him, but he wasn't listening. But I do know that Tanner and Bond were in a boat, heading away from the bridge."  
  
"Which one of you brought down the chopper?" Mallory demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure. It was already starting to lose control, but I think my bullet hitting the hydraulic line caused more damage than what we had intended."  
  
"Shit," Mallory exclaimed remembering Tanner's words that Olivia had been in the chopper with Blofeld. "The two of you wait here."  
  
Not bothering to see if they followed his ordered he walked past the medical and police services, as he stepped under the police tape and made his way further onto the bridge. He was about to take another step when he was stopped in his tracks by the SWAT agent.  
  
"Sir, this a terrorist alert..."  
  
"Mallory, Double-0 section. Stand them down" Mallory ordered not needing anymore casualties tonight.  
  
The SWAT agent looked over to the agent on his right, before looking back at Mallory debating whether to follow the man's orders.  
  
"Stand down! Echo team, Hold your fire." The SWAT agent ordered through his com and stepped aside to let Mallory passed.  
  
The site that greeted him made him wonder how anyone would have been able to survive. The smell of fumes and burning oil reached his nostrils as he walked over towards the wreckage. As he got closer, he saw the damage to the concrete where the chopper had skidded along the bridge, before it had finally come to a stop. But- the damage had already been done.  
  
If Olivia was in there, God help them he thought to himself as the flames continued to dance around the outer shell of the chopper. Looking inside, Mallory saw the unmoving bodies of three men inside the helicopter, and the pilot slumped over to one side.  
  
Walking around to the side of the aircraft, he saw Tanner standing over a man with his gun aimed down at him as the man let out a pained laugh before he started to speak.  
  
"I was hoping it would be, James who would be the one to pull the trigger. But it seems that it will be Olivia's pathetic office boy."  
  
"Bond has more pressing matters to deal with, rather than worry about scum like you."  
  
"I'm surprised. I thought he would have wanted nothing more than to kill me out of revenge for Olivia's death. Such a pity she jumped. Then again she may not have needed to if you hadn't shot down the very chopper she was in." Blofeld bit out. "I could have given her a better life. James' genius plan caused him to get her killed yet again."  
  
It was Tanner's turn to smirk, "You really should give, Olivia more credit. She's still alive and heading to the hospital as we speak. If you were hoping to cause James' more pain, then you were sorely mistaken. You- on the other hand. I can't say the same for you."  
  
Blofeld looked up at Tanner no longer smiling. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Blofeld taunted. "Finish it."  
  
Tanner continued to stare down at the man, finger poised on the trigger ready to take the shot.  
  
"Finish it," Blofeld repeated calmly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Tanner told him, "But I believe someone else would take greater pleasure in ending your life than me." He pointed the gun away from the injured man and put the safety back on.  
  
"Just as I suspected. You don't have the guts to take a life."  
  
"Oh, I have no problem with taking a life... but it's your lucky day." He ejected the cartilage clip and pulled back the chamber of the gun never taking his eyes of Blofeld. "I'm out of bullets."  
  
Tanner looked up to see Mallory staring at him with approval before he turned and started to walk away.  
  
Tossing the gun out of sight, he decided he would let Mallory and Bond deal with Blofeld owing to the fact, that as of now- he was done with it all. It only took the events of tonight to make him realise that this job wasn't for him. Not anymore.  
  
Too much had changed over the course of the past few months. M had no need for a Chief of Staff, now that he has Eve and other personnel to carry out most of his tasks. He felt redundant since Mallory took over from Olivia. He knew then that it was only a matter of time before his instincts told him enough was enough. It was time for him to move on with his life, and SIS had no part in it.

/*\\*/*\

Mallory watched as Tanner walked away before he approached the man on the ground and took his place looking down at him. He showed no remorse at seeing the man in pain, from his injuries from the crash. The most noticeable being the gaping wound on the thigh of his right leg. The bone and muscle were visible; it probably wouldn't be long before infection started to set in.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be out of a job?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Mallory sniped back.  
  
Blofeld gave a smirk, "My time will eventually come to an end. But not before I have my final act."  
  
Mallory narrowed his eyes wondering what he was planning. He was a potential threat to civilians and the public. They couldn't have him escape again.  
  
"Under the Special Measures Act of 2001. I am detaining you on behalf of her Majesty's government." Mallory declared without emotion.  
  
"Do you think one of those nice little cells of yours will hold me, Mallory?"  
  
"Where you're going, no one will ever find you. That I can promise."  
  
"You should know by now M... you shouldn't make promises you won't be able to keep. But if it helps you sleep at night, you just keep telling yourself that. We shall see who comes out of this on top."  
  
Mallory turned to the SWAT team and motioned for them to move in and take over while he followed after Tanner.  
  
"Oh and M..."  
  
Mallory stopped in his tracks at hearing Blofeld's voice call out to him and turned to face him.  
  
"Tell James to enjoy the time he has with dear Olivia." Blofeld informed Mallory, "When our paths cross again... she will be mine and he will be dead." He promised with a smirk. "Cuckoo."  
  
Mallory gave him a look of disgust and walked away hearing his laughter fill the night air. Ignoring it, he looked around for Tanner seeing the man at the end of the bridge, looking out towards the Thames.  
  
Standing next to him, he looked out into the direction where Tanner was staring, seeing the dust cloud in the distance that was just starting to dissipate.  
  
"Hard to think that a building that took eighteen years to complete can be destroyed in mere seconds," Mallory stated breaking the silence.  
  
"Nothing last forever, even though we think it will." Tanner mused still trying to wrap his head around the idea of the building being no longer there. It made him wonder what would replace it if anything ever would.  
  
"How are you, Tanner?"  
  
"I'm fine- all things considering. What will happen to Blofeld?" Tanner asked devoid of emotion.  
  
"He will be detained in Belmarsh for the foreseeable future. He is too high a risk."  
  
"So was Silva, yet he still managed to escape- and we both know how that one played out in the end, don't we?" Tanner stated bitterly.  
  
Mallory ignored the tone in his voice and pressed on with what he wanted to ask since meeting Moneypenny.  
  
"What exactly happened from the time you and Eve left CNS headquarters until the chopper crashed onto the bridge?"  
  
"Eve and I gave chase after the helicopter before we stopped on the Albert Embankment. Eve got into position and took the shot, essentially bringing it down. The chopper started to lose control, and that was when I saw a disturbance in the water."  
  
"Christ, she jumped?" Mallory question in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. I saw the chopper door closest to me was open. I tried to call Bond to tell him, but there was no answer. So, I ran down to the water's edge, to see Bond pull up in the boat ready to get out."  
  
"Then what happened?" Mallory pressed, wanting the full details so he could inform the minister of what occurred.  
  
"I got in and took over the steering taking us back out into the Thames. It took us a few minutes to find her. Bond jumped in to get her, and I helped drag them back towards the boat. When we managed to get her out the water, she was cold to the touch. I tried to find a pulse..." Tanner paused trying not to think back to that moment of seeing her cold; lifeless body. It would haunt him for months to come.  
  
"Take your time, Tanner." Mallory calmly told the other man not wanting to rush him.  
  
Tanner took a deep breath before he continued, "I tried to find a pulse, but there wasn't one. Bond started to administer CPR, but there was still no sign of life coming from her. He refused to give up. Pleaded for her to come back to him. I had no idea how much time had passed before he managed to revive her."  
  
Mallory stood there not knowing what to say. James had nearly lost her again, for real this time. Perhaps he should have tried to help back in the tunnel but he knew rationally it wouldn't have helped matters any. It could have caused them, even more, problems than what they already had to deal with at the moment.  
  
"After that... I got us back to shore and James got Olivia to the paramedics. They're on their way to the hospital. I told James to call with any updates on her condition."  
  
"You both saved her that's the main thing."  
  
Tanner gave a humourless laugh, "Just barely."  
  
"Tanner, I need you on board to help with the clean up..."  
  
"No." Tanner finally looked at Mallory, "I can't do this job anymore, Sir. I hereby give you my resignation, effective immediately. Not that it's necessary, I mean we are already out of a job."  
  
"Think about this, Tanner. MI6 needs you..."  
  
"That's just the thing, Sir... there is no longer an MI6, only a co-joint partnership with MI5, who are mostly calling the shots."  
  
"Perhaps, but do you think this is what Olivia would want?" Mallory inquired, 'to know that her ex-Chief of Staff decided to pack in a job he has worked exceptionally hard at for years, just to cop out at the last minute."  
  
"We have no clean up. MI5 will take over as they always do..."  
  
"Not for much longer. I'm hoping the events that transpired here will help make the minister see sense that a merger with MI5 and MI6 will not work and has already failed. Especially since, one of their employees was a double agent."  
  
"I wish you luck with that, Sir. The minister was never one to see sense."  
  
"That's the understatement of the year." Mallory agreed, "but let me make you a deal."  
  
"Nothing you say will make me change my mind..."  
  
"Just hear me out, Tanner."  
  
Tanner gave a sigh, "all right."  
  
"If I can't persuade the minister to dispel this merger with MI5 and he won't reinstate the double-0 section, then I will accept your resignation. However, if everything works in our favour, I want you to at least consider, staying on as my Chief of Staff. Then and only then should you still wish to resign, I won't stand in your way."  
  
Tanner gave Mallory a calculating look wondering if there was any other catch to his offer.  
  
"I'm not trying to trick you, Tanner. All I'm asking is that you, at least, think about it before making any rash decisions. I know there will be a select few who would miss you."  
  
Tanner looked over Mallory's shoulder to see Q and Eve approach them. "Perhaps, but I need to do what I think is right for me. Not anyone else."  
  
"All right, but please think about it."  
  
After a few seconds Tanner, gave a small nod in acceptance, "all right, I'll think about it, but that's all I can promise."  
  
"That's all I ask Tanner." Mallory gave the man an encouraging smile.  
  
Hearing his phone ringing, Tanner diverted his attention away from Mallory and answered the call seeing Bond's name on the caller display.  
  
"Bond, how is she?"  
  
_"Still too early to tell, they are currently running various scans and tests at the moment."_  
  
"She will be fine, Bond. She's strong."  
  
_"I hope so, Tanner. What news do you have for me?"_  
  
Tanner turned and walked away from Mallory, not wanting him to hear their conversation.  
  
"He's alive, Bond. Injured, but alive. He's been detained and will be sent to Belmarsh."  
  
_"Does Mallory believe that will hold him? The bastard has escaped death, three times and he wants to lock him up!"_  
  
"I don't like it anymore than you do, but if you storm into the prison determined to kill him- you could be there joining him. Do you think that's what Olivia would want!?"  
  
_"He shouldn't be allowed to live!"_  
  
"I know Bond, but think about this rationally. Do you want to spend more years away from Olivia? Because if you go down this route, that's exactly what will happen. They will lock you up and leave you there to rot. Olivia, isn't the boss anymore, Bond. Her influence would have little to no effect on the minister. She is still technically dead!"  
  
The silence from Bond on the other end told him that the agent was thinking over everything he had just told him.  
  
_"I can't let him live, Tanner. He nearly took her from me- again. I can't let that slide."_  
  
"I know, I was close to killing him myself." Tanner informed him. "But you need to think about Olivia's well-being for the moment rather than your revenge against Blofeld. He'll get what's coming to him, Bond."  
  
_"Yes, but how long will we have to wait for that to happen?"_  
  
"I can't answer that. Mallory is going to speak with the minister, to see if he will reinstate the double 0 programme. But I won't be holding my breath he will succeed."  
  
_"Good luck with that. The minister will never agree to it."_  
  
"I know, but Mallory thinks there is still hope."  
  
_"Then he's a fool!"_ Bond replied dispassionately.  
  
Tanner didn't comment, "Which hospital is Olivia admitted to?"  
  
_"St Thomas'."_  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can Bond."  
  
_"Thank you, Tanner. I'll see you soon."_  
  
Tanner ended the call when Bond had hung up, before turning and walking back to Mallory, who was now joined by Eve and Q.  
  
"How is she?" Mallory inquired.  
  
"They are running scans and tests at the moment, but other than that Bond doesn't know more."  
  
"What hospital are they at?" Eve asked softly.  
  
"St Thomas'. I'm going to head over there now." Tanner told his three colleagues, but his gaze lasted on Mallory the longest waiting for his objection.  
  
"With your permission, Sir. I would like to accompany him." Eve declared looking over at Tanner, who couldn't meet her eye.  
  
"Very well, but I want you back in a few hours. We have a long night ahead of us Eve; I need everyone on board to help deal with this chaos."  
  
"Of course, Sir." Eve acknowledged.  
  
Tanner and Eve started to leave when Mallory's voice stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"Tanner-"  
  
The man in question turned around, wondering what it was Mallory had to say.  
  
"Think about what we discussed. You are needed here more than you realise."  
  
Tanner gave a nod in acknowledgement at Mallory's words, "Sir."  
  
Eve gave him a confused look and followed after Tanner wondering if he would tell her the meaning behind Mallory's words.  
  
"What was that all about?" Eve asked him curiously.  
  
"It's nothing, Eve. Just something I need to think over apparently." He told her with a small smile hoping she would drop the subject.  
  
"Which is?" She persisted, "from the sound of Mallory's words it seems that you're leaving."  
  
He looked over at her from the corner of his eye, knowing she would have figured it out.  
  
"I've thought about it. I even handed in my resignation, which Mallory refused."  
  
Eve didn't know what to make of the information she had just been told. She knew Tanner hadn't been himself and had a feeling this day would have come at some point- but she didn't think it would be this soon.  
  
"Why would you want to leave? We need you!" _'I need you'_ she thought desperately as she kept the last part to herself. He became a close friend to her over the past few months. She couldn't imagine the job being the same without him.  
  
"I have to do what's right for me, Eve." He told her truthfully, "and the events of tonight made me realise I should do what I had planned to do after we were informed of Olivia's death. The merger with MI5 was just the push I needed to get out and move on my life."  
  
Eve didn't know what to say. In fact, she had lots to say, but none of them were appropriate. She would never ask him to stay at his job just for her. She wasn't that selfish, besides she had, Mark. Yet, she hadn't even thought about her boyfriend since, James had called her about what she had found out about 'the pale king', who was none other than Mr White.  
  
She decided that she could live without Mark, but the thought of not seeing Tanner day in and out caused a feeling that made her heart ache slightly at the thought. The feeling made her realise that perhaps the reason, she hadn't thought about Mark as much was because there was someone else occupying her thoughts. Someone who meant more to her. But she doubted Tanner felt the same about her. He probably considered her a friend and nothing more.  
  
"It's your decision, Tanner. Mallory may stand in your way, but I won't. As much as I would miss you, you have to do what's right for you. You will have my support no matter what you decide." Eve said with sincerity as they finally arrived at the car.  
  
"You've been a great friend these past few months, Eve. "Thank you." He leant in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
  
"That's what friends are for." She told him flustered, as she hastily walked to the driver's side, trying to hide the blush she could feel warming her face despite the cold London air.  
  
Tanner gave her a bewildered look; as he got in the passenger side wondering if kissing her wasn't the best idea. As they drove towards St Thomas' hospital, he decided he would think more about Eve's behaviour later, hoping that his kiss would not create an awkwardness between them. He didn't think he would forgive himself if that were the case.

/*\\*/*\

James hung up the call with Tanner and made his way back inside the hospital. He walked through the corridors, trying to block out the smell of antiseptic with each step he took. If any visitor saw him, they would think he was a surgeon. They had given him a set of scrubs rather than let him wear his wet clothes. Although he was thankful for dry clothes and appreciated the offer, they weren't exactly comfortable to wear. He would ask Tanner, to go round to his flat and pick him up some of his clothes. He couldn't stay in these for the hours to come; he would rather parade around naked than wear these.  
  
Walking down the corridor where they had taken Olivia, he walked into the relative waiting room and sat on one of the brown couches, waiting for someone to tell him anything about her condition. He hated playing the waiting game and not knowing what the outcome would be. He started to fidget, not knowing what to do with himself as he kept his eyes on the clock. If he didn't hear anything in the next thirty minutes, he would ask someone what was happening. The not knowing was slowly eating away at him, along with the guilt.  
  
He had hoped Blofeld would have been killed in the crash, yet he still lived. It seemed he had defied the odds just make his life a living hell, more than what he had done already. Blofeld was a parasite, clinging onto life when he should have been wiped out long before now. He had no idea what Mallory was thinking, the older man should have more commons sense than to send him to Belmarsh.  
  
Tanner had the right idea, just a pity he didn't have any bullets. If it was him; bullets or not he would have ended it there on that bridge.  
  
Getting lost in his thoughts about the various ways he could kill Blofeld, he didn't hear the doctor approach forty-five minutes later.  
  
"Mr Bond?"  
  
He looked up to see the Doctor standing next to him with a grim expression on his face.  
  
James knew that whatever it was he was about to tell him- it wasn't going to be good news.  
  
"How is she?" James demanded.  
  
"I need you to understand that her condition..."  
  
"I know what her condition is. I was there. Just tell me if she will make it!" James pleaded with the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry, we did everything we could..."  
  
James felt his world stop and his eyes fill with tears as the doctor informed him of Olivia's condition. He held his head in his hands, trying to process everything he had just been told. He was thankful he was still sitting, for if he were standing, he would have collapsed.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"Please, I need to see her."  
  
"All right." The doctor agreed. If you follow me, I'll take you to her."  
  
James stood up and followed the doctor down the white corridor until they stopped outside a brown door.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
James gave a nod, "yes."  
  
The doctor opened the door and motioned for James to step inside.  
  
Taking a few tentative steps forward, he stopped at the end of her bed and looked down at the still form of the woman he loved and who meant everything to him.  
  
"I'll give you a few moments." The doctor informed him, before taking his leave.  
  
"Thank you." James muttered never taking his eyes off her.  
  
Hearing the door close behind him; he walked round to the side of her bed and grasped her cold hand in his.  
  
"I failed you again, Liv. I'm sorry." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, not caring about the tears that were now streaming down his face.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her still form as felt his heart shatter all over again. There would be no coming back from this. He had failed her and she had ultimately paid the price for his actions. She wouldn't be coming back. Not this time.  
  
The harsh reality of his actions hit him like a tidal wave. He had gambled with her life, and now he had lost the greatest prize he could have won. It was all thanks to him that Olivia was now gone.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

James kept his attention on the still form of Olivia. He had lost her. It was his fault that he couldn't save her. He was numb with pain with what had occurred, never thinking he would be back in this position.  
  
He had no idea how long he had been sitting here; holding her hand, as he continued to speak to her, hoping she would wake up. He would give anything to hear her voice one last time, to see those blue eyes he loved so much.  
  
"I need you back, Liv. I need you to tell me everything will be all right." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I can't live without you. Not again. I just got you back."  
  
"Bond."  
  
James ignored the voice and instead kept his attention on Olivia, continuing to plead with her to wake up. He wasn't leaving her. His place was by her side and that's where he intended to stay.

  
/*\\*/*\

Tanner and Eve walked to the reception asking where they could find a James Bond and Olivia Mansfield. They waited patiently for the nurse to find their names on the system, before following her to the relative waiting area.  
  
"How is Olivia?" Tanner asked the nurse.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't disclose that information, but I can tell you she is still alive. If you wait in the relative waiting room, a Doctor will be with you both shortly. Are you a relative of Ms Mansfield?"  
  
"She's Bill's mother and my future mother in law." Eve quickly replied causing Tanner to look at her if she were crazy.  
  
The nurse looked at Eve, not believing a word she was saying but decided not to question it. It was a few more minutes before they eventually arrived at the waiting room.  
  
"If you both would like to wait in here, someone will be with you momentarily," she informed them both.  
  
They both gave their thanks and waited until the nurse was gone, before opening the door. As soon as they walked into the room, the first thing they saw was James sprawled on one of the couches as he quietly called out for, Olivia.  
  
As they got closer, they saw the tears fall from his closed eyelids as he tossed and turned as he tried to fight his nightmare.  
  
Tanner kneeled down next to him and gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"Bond, wake up," Tanner commanded softly.  
  
"No, Liv... come back."  
  
"James, you need to wake up," Eve demanded when his thrashing started to become worse.  
  
"Gone... all my fault! Couldn't save her..."  
  
His broken mutterings caused a lump in the back of Eve's throat. "What do we do?"  
  
"I love you, Liv... "  
  
Tanner looked at Eve, before reaching out a hand and slapped James on the face.

/*\\*/*\

James woke with a start, feeling a stinging pain on his face while his heart was beating erratically in his chest, as he took in his surroundings.  
  
"Are you all right?" Eve asked seeing the confused look on his face.  
  
James turned to the sound of the voice to see Tanner and Eve staring down at him with pity and worry, as he sat up realising he was still in the relative waiting room.  
  
Leaning forward, he held his head in his hands as he tried to get his breathing under control. It was just a dream, but everything about it had seemed so real. From the doctor telling him about Olivia's condition to her lying there as still as death in her hospital bed with no chance of surviving.  
  
"I was with Olivia..."  
  
"You've been here since we came in James. You were having a nightmare by the looks of things."  
  
"I couldn't have been." He finally looked over at Eve, "the doctor told me they couldn't save her. I saw her body. She was dead. My actions killed her and this time, she's not coming back!" He told her in frustration that she couldn't seem to grasp the concept that Olivia was dead.  
  
"She's still alive, Bond!" Tanner raised his voice to try and get through to the confused and hysterical man in front of him.  
  
"What? If this is some joke, Tanner it isn't amusing in the slightest!"  
  
"Do you think I would joke about something like this?"  
  
"He's right, James. We spoke with the nurse ourselves about her condition. While she couldn't tell us her exact condition, she did tell us Olivia is still alive. You haven't lost her, James." Eve spoke calmly.  
  
James tried to process everything she had just told him. She wasn't dead. She was still alive, and then there was a chance she could still make it. It seemed too good to be true.  
  
"Do you need anything, James?"  
  
He wanted Olivia, but it seemed he would have to wait a while longer before they heard anything.  
  
"A cup of water, please, Eve."  
  
"I'll be back in a moment."  
  
James gave her a nod of his head in acknowledgement as he watched her leave.  
  
Tanner waited until the door had closed before he took a seat next to James on the couch and studied the agent next to him. He looked almost defeated, as he sat there staring at the closed blinded window in front of him.  
  
"You can say it, Tanner."  
  
"Say what, Bond?"  
  
"That's it's all my fault." He turned to look at Tanner as if waiting for him to try and deny it was what he was currently thinking.  
  
"Bond, you made a choice. I was never fully on board with it, but you did what you felt needed to be done. And I'm sure Olivia will say the same when she regains consciousness."  
  
James gave a humourless chuckle and looked away, "You mean if she regains consciousness, Tanner. She probably won't speak to me again, after she finds out that it was because of me that she got into her current condition..."  
  
"Not just you, James."  
  
James looked over at Eve, who was standing in the doorway, not realising she had returned and was now holding a plastic cup filled with water.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, I also shot at the chopper." She closed the door behind her and walked over to the two men. "So, the blame isn't solely on you. I also caused her condition; I'm just as much to blame."  
  
"You were just following my plan..."  
  
"I made a choice." Eve quickly cut James off. "I could have easily refused, but I didn't. You also made a choice. The same choice that Olivia had to make day in and out when she was, M. Especially, when she told me to take the shot in Turkey. She followed her gut instinct, despite there being a chance you would be killed. She still gave the order."  
  
"That was different..."  
  
"How was it different? You followed your training and your gut instinct and didn't let your feelings for Olivia cloud your judgement. She won't blame you, James. She'll understand."  
  
"Eve is right, Bond" Tanner agreed, "Olivia made the same call, yet you didn't blame her."  
  
James looked down at the floor. "I did... when I returned from Turkey. I was angry and frustrated that she doubted my ability to take care of Patrice. But instead of arguing back, do you know what she told me? 'I made a judgement call.' "  
  
"Which is what you did here tonight. You could have let Blofeld escape, but you didn't." Tanner tried to reason with him.  
  
"At what cost?"  
  
Tanner let out a heavy sigh that, Bond didn't seem to be grasping what he and Eve were trying to tell him.  
  
"Bond, we could argue about this until we are blue in the face..."  
  
James turned to look at him unamused at his word choice.  
  
"I didn't mean..." Tanner stuttered looking over to Eve for help.  
  
"What Tanner means James, is that- although you blame yourself and want Olivia's forgiveness, you need to forgive yourself as well. If you don't, it will eat away at you. Believe me, I know." Eve held the cup of water out to him.  
  
James narrowed his eyes as he took the cup from her, wondering what she meant.  
  
"After I returned to London, after Turkey... M called me into her office. I thought she was going to dispose of me then and there. So, imagine my surprise when she told me to sit, and offered me a glass of scotch."  
  
"That sounds like Olivia all right," James told her in fondness before taking a drink.  
  
"She told me, that I shouldn't blame myself for what happened. You knew the risks of the job and I was merely following her orders. Her words didn't seem to help at first. I still blamed myself. I was a field agent, and I got a fellow agent killed because I couldn't shoot a moving target."  
  
"Something which you seemed to have improved on."  
  
Eve gave a sigh, feeling the same guilt she had felt then come back. She tried to recall Olivia's words hoping they would ease the guilt away.  
  
It helped somewhat, but until she knew her ex-boss was going to be okay, Olivia's past words were only doing so much for her.  
  
"Yes, which I put down to luck more than anything, James. But back on topic, she said I had to forgive myself rather than seeking forgiveness from those who are no longer with us. Only then can we adapt and move on." Eve gave a small smile at recalling Olivia's words.  
  
"After I had left her office, I thought over everything she said, and as the weeks passed, it started to get easier. If anything, I think she was blaming herself for giving the order. Though, if I had known that the both of you were in a relationship, I don't think her words would have helped me any. If anything, I should have apologised to her for killing her partner and one of her best agents in the service."  
  
James thought over Eve's words, wondering if he had it in him to forgive himself.  
  
"She will forgive you, Bond." Tanner broke the silence, "If you think otherwise, perhaps you don't know her as well as you thought you did."  
  
"Bill..." Eve told him in warning.  
  
Tanner ignored her and continued, "Self-pity doesn't suit you, Bond. Olivia is going to need you in the days to come and do you think she is going to put up with your current attitude? If anything that will piss her off more than you shooting down that bloody chopper!"  
  
"Yes, because Bill Tanner seems to know Olivia Mansfield better than anybody else! Just because you were her Chief of Staff, doesn't mean you know what she would do or say!"  
  
"Don't I, Bond?" Tanner challenged. "Who was the one that spent nearly every waking moment with her day in and out, while you were off on missions? Half the things I've witnessed with her in board meetings and those insufferable hearings, I bet she hasn't told you half of what occurred! She put her career on the line for you, so many times; defending you, telling them you were the best agent she had, even when they tried to get rid of you from the service! Now I understand why they questioned your ability out in the field. You let your personal feelings interfere with your job. It was the same after Vesper..."  
  
"Don't mention that bitch again, Tanner!" James clenched his hand to stop himself from punching the man next to him.  
  
"Your feelings clouded your judgement! You were hell bent on revenge when you went after Quantum. Tell me, Bond, did Olivia inform you that the minister threatened to get rid of her while you were AWOL in Bolivia?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The minister, the one that we found out was in league with Greene threatened her life if she didn't hand you over! She refused and instead decided to meet you at the hotel knowing there was a chance that she could have been killed, then and there by any of Greene's men!"  
  
"She never said anything." Bond muttered all his earlier anger was leaving him.  
  
"Why would she? She already knew that you would try and kill the Minister. We needed him alive, not that he was of much use." Tanner added remembering how they had attempted to sweat him for hours before he finally admitted it was himself, Green and Quantum that had set up Bond, in the hopes to get rid of him.  
  
They got nothing else from the minister after that.  
  
"The point is, Bond. You think Olivia won't forgive you for shooting down the chopper that she was in when she has forgiven you for nearly everything you have done in the past. I would bet my job that she never blamed you when she was shot at Skyfall either, but since I don't have a job that bet is void."  
  
James didn't know what to make of the news he had just heard. What else had she not told him about her time as, M. It seemed Tanner knew everything, except about their relationship that happened after they had arrested Yusef Kabira in Moscow. He felt a hint of small satisfaction that Olivia hadn't told Tanner about their relationship though he had no doubt the other man probably figured out there was more going on between them.  
  
"You said you don't have a job? Surely the Prime Minister will reinstate all your positions?"  
  
Eve looked over at Tanner, seeing him withdraw into himself, no doubt wanting to avoid the subject.  
  
"He may do, James. But, Tanner..." Eve paused unsure whether she should tell him.  
  
"What Eve is trying to say Bond is that I've handed in my resignation."  
  
"You can't be bloody serious?" Bond tried not to sputter in disbelief.  
  
"I am, only Mallory refused it."  
  
"Least the man has some sense." James gave Tanner a calculating look. "I'm guessing this is something you have been thinking about for some time?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie. When we received news of Olivia's 'death' after Skyfall, I thought about packing it in then and there. The dynamic was no longer there. I guess in a way I felt that everything was moving too fast. Too many changes in a short space of time."  
  
"I know what you mean Tanner, I thought about quitting myself after it all."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Eve asked in curiosity.  
  
James looked over at her, "because I knew Olivia wouldn't want me to. And I was right, considering it was the same night I received the recording from her."  
  
"What recording?" Tanner looked at them both in confusion.  
  
"I'll let Eve tell you about it. She saw some of it when she dropped off my personal effects that were recovered from Skyfall."  
  
Tanner was just about to ask Eve when they heard the door open. Bond stood up, trying to calm his nerves when he saw the doctor walk into the room.  
  
"Well, how is she?" James asked urgently.  
  
"You may want to take a seat..."  
  
"I would rather stand. Please, just tell me."  
  
"Very well, the exposure to the water temperature and the fact that she was clinically dead for a few minutes after you rescued her, I'm surprised she is still alive, to be honest. However, she is currently stable and we managed to increase her body temperature."  
  
"So she will make it?" James asked hopefully.  
  
"We will be monitoring her around the clock, but there is still a chance of some complications occurring. The primary being the onset of hypothermia or a lung infection. From our scans, we also discovered she has three cracked ribs and a broken wrist. Both have been treated, and will heal."  
  
"Thank God," Eve murmured.  
  
"I need you to understand Mr Bond, that the next twenty-four hours are still critical, but her prognosis looks hopeful. If you had gotten to her a few minutes later, her chances of survival would have been much lower. She is a strong woman and a very lucky one at that."  
  
James felt he could catch his breath for the first time since he had arrived at the hospital. She was going to make it, but he needed to see her.  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"I don't see why not, but only one at a time."  
  
"Go, Bond." Tanner ordered with a small smile.  
  
Bond gave a nod and followed after the doctor. The corridor was similar to the one he had walked down in his dream, but this time, she would be still alive when he walked through the door.  
  
"She is under sedation to allow her body to rest and heal, but she will still be able to hear you. Are you ready?"  
  
James gave a nod, as the doctor opened the door and allowed him to enter.  
  
He approached her still form and took a seat in the chair next to her bed.  
The steady beeps of the heart monitor were like music to his ears.  
  
Mindful of the IV, he reached out and grasped her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.  
  
"I'll give you some time alone. Buzz should you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor..."  
  
"Johnson and no need to thank me, Mr Bond. I'm just doing my job. He gave James a smile, before leaving and closed the door behind him.  
  
James turned back to Olivia, seeing how peaceful she looked. He noticed her hand was in a white cast to help heal her broken wrist. He didn't know how it happened, but he would ask her when she woke up. Running his fingers through her hair, he felt more tears fall, this time in happiness that she was going to be all right.  
  
Leaning down, he pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for hanging on, Liv."  
  
He leant back slightly in the chair, keeping his hand linked with hers.

She was alive, and everything felt right in the world once again.  
  
He still had to take care of Blofeld, but he would let Mallory deal with him for now. Olivia was more important.  
  
He felt himself relax, as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. This was where he needed to be- sitting bedside of the woman he loved. The rest of the world didn't matter at the moment because his world was right in front of him. Olivia will be all he ever needs.  
  
"I'll be right here waiting for you, Liv, always."  
  
There was no response from her, but he didn't expect there to be. He closed his eyes feeling the events of the past few days finally catch up with him. Keeping a soft, but firm grip on her hand, he let the gentle beeps of the heart monitor lure him into a light sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Tanner waited until Bond had left with the doctor before he stood and walked over to stand next to Moneypenny.  
  
"Do you think he will be all right?"  
  
"He will be all right, Eve. You, on the other hand, need to get that bullet wound examined."  
  
She had completely forgotten about the graze to her arm. The pain had dwindled thanks to the adrenaline until it felt like a gentle throbbing against the bandage.  
  
"It's fine, Tanner."  
  
"Humour me, Eve. I would rather know that wound was treated properly, rather than risk you getting an infection."  
  
"All right" She finally relented, secretly touched that he cared about her well being.  
  
The two of them walked back out into the corridor and headed back in the direction towards the reception desk, where they met the nurse they had seen upon arrival.  
  
As they approached the desk, the nurse looked up from her computer monitor, giving them a smile. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"My fiancé sustained a bullet graze to the arm and we need a doctor to examine it to ensure there is no lasting damage."  
  
The nurse raised an eyebrow, "What job is it you both do exactly?"  
  
"That information is classified. Let's just say we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Very well. What's her name?"  
  
"Eve Moneypenny," Tanner told her softly watching as she typed it into the computer.  
  
"If you follow me, I'll take you to a cubicle and a doctor will be with you both shortly."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Tanner placed his hand at the base of Eve's back as they followed the nurse who led them trough a set of double doors and into a new corridor with a row of cubicles on the left-hand side, most of which the curtains were closed. As they continued walking up the corridor, they passed a few empty cubicles before finally coming to a stop at a cubicle that seemed to be further away from the others.  
  
"I thought you might like some privacy should you wish to discuss anything classified." The nurse tried not to smile at seeing Tanner's abashed look.  
  
"We appreciate it."  
  
"If you need any assistance, just press the buzzer. I will try and have a doctor with you as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you," Eve told her gratefully.  
  
They watched as she gave a nod in acknowledgement before closing the curtain behind her, finally leaving them alone. Tanner couldn't help but find the silence welcoming especially after the events that had occurred earlier.  
  
"Do you need me to call Mark?" Tanner asked as he watched Eve sit down on the hospital bed with a relieved sigh.  
  
"No." Eve quickly replied. "I don't want to worry him."  
  
"Eve, he will be worried if you don't call. He's probably already seen the news reports regarding the chopper crash on the bridge."  
  
"Tanner, I appreciate what you are trying to say, but please let me do this my way." Eve declared not wanting to tell him the real reason for her hesitancy to call him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes wondering what she was hiding from him. There had to be a reason as to why she didn't want Mark with her, and he doubted it had anything to do with him finding out about her job.  
  
"Eve, you do know you can tell me anything, don't you?"  
  
"I..." Eve started only for the words to die in her throat as she heard the sound curtain being pulled open.  
  
"Eve Moneypenny."  
  
Tanner and Eve looked over at the sound of the familiar voice only to see the doctor that had attended to Olivia standing in the cubicle.  
  
"Yes, although I didn't expect to be seen to this quickly, given the circumstances."  
  
The doctor gave her a smile, "I was finishing my rounds when I was informed, so it seems luck was on your side, much like your soon to be mother-in-law. Although, it did make me wonder why her son let his mother's partner see her before himself."  
  
Tanner and Eve looked at each other trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"James was the one that saved her, so it was only right that he should see her first," Eve stated defending Tanner's actions.  
  
"He also blamed himself for her condition and I wanted to ease his mind." Tanner finished not wanting to go into too much detail.  
  
"Although, to be quite honest I don't think it's any of your business. Now, if you could please treat my fiancé's injury, it would be deeply appreciated, Doctor..."  
  
"Johnson and I apologise for my insensitivity."  
  
"Apology accepted. Now that matter has been cleared up; a patch up would be greatly appreciated." Eve gave Doctor Johnson an encouraging smile.  
  
"Of course, if you remove your coat I can get started."  
  
Tanner moved to help Moneypenny remove her coat being mindful of her wound. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her pain.  
  
"Thank you, Bill," Moneypenny told him in gratitude.  
  
He merely gave a small smile and took a step back, watching as Johnson took his place and removed the slightly blood stained bandage from her arm.  
  
Eve gave a hiss of pain as the dried blood and bandage pulled at her skin before the bandage was finally removed.  
  
"Well, will I live?" Eve questioned looking at the wound, noticing the deep gash that ran down her arm that was surrounded with dry blood.  
  
"There doesn't appear to be any tissue damage," Johnson informed her as he continued to inspect the wound. "I'll need to re-clean and bandage the wound and prescribe you a course of antibiotics. You will need to change the dressing regularly to prevent infection, but you will live to fight another day."  
  
"Always good to know," Eve muttered watching as Johnson searched around for the necessary medical supplies.  
  
Tanner felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. Pulling it out, he saw a text message from Mallory. Narrowing his eyes, he opened it and quickly read over the message.  
  
"Everything all right, Bill?"  
  
"It's the boss; apparently he wants me to call him on an important matter," Tanner replied giving her a knowing look.  
  
"I see. Then you had best call him."  
  
"Will you be all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Bill," Eve reassured him. "I'm sure we won't be long here, will we Doctor?"  
  
"You will be free to go as soon as I'm satisfied that wound is clean and has had proper care," Johnson informed them both placing the metal tray on the trolley next to Eve's bedside.  
  
"Very well, I'll be back in a few moments," Tanner told her before leaving.  
  
Eve waited until she heard his footsteps grow fainter down the hall before she turned her attention to Johnson ignoring her mobile, which had been vibrating in her pocket since she arrived at the hospital. She already knew it would be Mark checking up on her, but she couldn't face speaking to him at the moment.  
  
"Your Bill seems, like a nice man," Johnson stated as he started to clean the wound causing Eve to hiss in pain.  
  
"He is," Eve admitted fondly.  
  
"But I'm sensing there is something off between the both of you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Eve's eyes narrowed at Johnson's statement.  
  
"The fact that your phone has been vibrating in your pocket for the past ten minutes is a giveaway." Johnson placed the used wipe in the metal tray, before picking up the gauze and bandage dressing.  
  
"About that..."  
  
"It's none of my business, but a word of advice. I would speak to whoever it is that is trying to call you; at least, let them know you are all right. You can deal with the rest later."  
  
Eve knew Johnson was right, but that wouldn't make her task any easier of telling Mark it was over between them.  
  
"I'm assuming Bill isn't your fiancé either?" Johnson looked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing her become alert.  
  
"You can relax, I'm not going to report you. But next time you want to pose as a couple who are engaged, you may want to put on a ring. I'm also going to assume you were involved in that helicopter crash on the bridge."  
  
Eve looked down at her ringless finger and gave a smirk at how he put two and two together. "Very observant of you."  
  
"My wife works for CID. She's taught me a few things over the years."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Always be vigilant of the people you come across."  
  
Eve gave a chuckle in response, " a smart woman your wife."  
  
"I like to think so."  
  
Eve smiled secretly thankful he didn't ask any more questions. They had enough matters to deal with, without a prying doctor added to the list.

/*\\*/*\

Once Tanner was outside the main entrance of the hospital, he pressed two on his speed dial and waited for Mallory to answer.  
  
_"Mallory."_  
  
"You wanted to speak to me, Sir."  
  
_"I need you and Moneypenny to come to Thames House . We have Blofeld in custody, but he is refusing to co-operate. The minister is breathing down my neck for a report on the events that transpired up to the helicopter crash on the bridge."_  
  
"And you want me and Eve to fill in the rest? You do realise that we will have to inform him that Olivia is alive, don't you?"  
  
_"It would help, Tanner. Yes, I am aware of that minor detail, but it has to be done. MI5 is still trying to call the shots on the clean-up operation, but truth be told I don't trust them. Not after Denbigh."_  
  
"I take it you informed the Prime Minister of Denbigh's scheme regarding Nine Eyes."  
  
_"I did, Tanner. He is has ordered an investigation into the full Nine Eyes programme. But I have Q doing a thorough search through Denbigh's files to see if there is anything we may have overlooked. Denbigh may have been a cocky little shit, but he wasn't stupid."_  
  
"And the Double-0 section?"  
  
_"I've still to bring that minor detail up. I think I'm going to need Olivia's help if we plan to get everything back to the way it was before Silva's attack on MI6. Speaking of Olivia, how is she?"_  
  
"Alive. We got to her in time; if we had been any later her chances of her, surviving would be slim. They are monitoring her around the clock to ensure they are no complications, but her prognosis looks good."  
  
_"And James?"_  
  
"Blaming himself for her condition and wants revenge against Blofeld. To be honest, I don't exactly blame him."  
  
_"He will be dealt with, but by protocol. I'm not risking James being incarcerated for scum like Blofeld."_  
  
"You may not be able to stop him, Sir."  
  
_"We'll worry about that later, but I need you both back here as quickly as possible."_  
  
"Understood, Sir. Eve's just getting her arm attended to and then we will be on our way."  
  
_"What happened to Eve?"_  
  
"A bullet graze to the arm thanks to Denbigh's henchmen. She's getting the wound attended to at the moment, but she will be fine."  
  
_"I'm glad. I'll see you both soon."_  
  
"Sir."  
  
Tanner ended the call and placed the phone back in his pocket. He was about to re-enter the hospital when he saw Eve walk towards him, with a box of paracetamol in her hand.  
  
"Everything all right?" Eve asked as she stopped in front of Tanner.  
  
"Fine, Mallory wants us back at Thames House; apparently the minister wants a report on the events leading up to the helicopter crash."  
  
"That's going to take a while; I was hoping to avoid a report until tomorrow."  
  
"If only it were that easy." Tanner muttered. "We had best go."  
  
"Go ahead; I'll catch up in a moment. I just need to contact Mark first before I go anywhere."  
  
"All right, I'll wait in the car for you." Tanner placed a comforting hand on her arm before heading towards the car park.  
  
Eve gave a sigh and took out her phone from her coat pocket noticing she had thirty missed calls and five text messages from Mark, each asking where she was and if she was all right. She was about to return his call, before deciding on a text message instead. It was the coward's way out, but it would have to do until she managed to meet up with him after she had given her report to the PM.  
  
Pressing reply on one of his text messages, she quickly typed out her response, informing him that she was all right and that she would be at the office for a few more hours. Hitting send, she replaced her mobile back in her pocket and followed after Tanner not waiting for Marks reply.  
  
Their relationship was over; it had been for several weeks. She couldn't keep fooling herself that she loved him. She doubted she ever really loved him. It was now that she realised that Mark was just a substitute for someone she couldn't have, and it was time to bring an end to the charade she has orchestrated to try and bury her feelings for Tanner. It wasn't fair to give Mark false hope that they had a future together when she didn't return his feelings. It would only end in disaster for them many months down the line and it was the sort of drama she wished to avoid.  
  
Opening the car door, she got in the passenger side letting the heat of the car warm her up as she pulled the car door closed behind her.  
  
"Did you manage to get a hold of him?" Tanner asked her while turning the key in the ignition.  
  
"I did." She fastened her seatbelt before resting her head on the headrest and closed her eyes.  
  
"I can sense a 'but' in there, Eve."  
  
"I'm going to end it with Mark." She opened her eyes and looked over at Tanner wondering how he would react.  
  
"Any particular reason why? I thought the both of you were getting along well in your relationship."  
  
"We were, but I've come to realise that I don't love him Tanner, and my feelings for him have dwindled in the past few months. I think it would be best to put an end to whatever it is we have before it destroys us."  
  
"If that's what you want Eve. Then it's your decision. You know where I am if you need me."  
  
Eve gave him a look of gratitude, "I appreciate that, Bill."  
  
"Everything will work out, Eve. It always does In the end."  
  
"I hope so Bill." Eve turned to look out the car window. "I do hope so."

/*\\*/*\

Mallory walked down the corridors of Thames House towards the holding cells on the lower levels. Handing over his ID to one of the guards on duty, he waited a few moments before the guard allowed him entry.  
  
"Has he said anything?" Mallory asked the guard.  
  
"Nothing that's of any use to us. He keeps asking to see Bond, but other than that you will have better luck getting blood out a stone than getting answers out of him." The guard replied stopping in front of the transparent bulletproof glass cell.  
  
Mallory watched as the guard entered the cells access code into the keypad before the door unlocked allowing him entrance.  
  
"I'll be standing guard outside should you need me."  
  
"Thank you." Mallory gave the guard a nod and entered the cell to see Blofeld sitting on the bed staring at him with a smirk.  
  
"I was wondering when you would be coming to visit me, M. Tell me, how is Olivia?"  
  
"Her health isn't your concern." He walked further into the room and took a seat in the metal chair next to his bed.  
  
"Then why have you come? Surely you have more important work to be getting along with, like re-instating the Double-0 programme perhaps."  
  
"The reason I am here is for names. Your organisation has infiltrated some of the major government agencies around the world and as a starting point, I want to know who in this building is working for you."  
  
Blofeld gave a chuckle, "Do you honestly think I would tell you without gaining anything in return? If you thought that, M. You are more foolish than I originally thought."  
  
"And since you have been keeping tabs on MI5 and MI6 for quite sometime, you will be no doubt aware that we don't negotiate with terrorists. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, your outcome will be the same."  
  
"Threatening an unarmed prisoner, perhaps you aren't as clean cut as you make out to be, Gareth."  
  
Mallory gave a humourless chuckle, "You would know, after all, you have been spying on my co-workers and myself for months with your computer programme or should I say Silva's computer programme. All you did was modify it."  
  
"I see Mr Denbigh told you that little piece of information."  
  
"He may have let it slip."  
  
"Yet, you still killed him. It is a pity. Now, I will have to replace him. Nine Eyes truly is a remarkable programme," he said fondly.  
  
"You mean was a remarkable programme, my quartermaster shutdown the full Nine Eyes system."  
  
"That's the thing about computer programmes M; they are so easy to back up to make multiple copies." Blofeld informed him leaning forward, "You have just destroyed the prototype. Do you think I was foolish enough to leave the original programme with Denbigh?"  
  
"Where are the other copies?" Mallory demanded.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would tell you? As soon as the prototype was destroyed, my computer analyst already started to initiate another copy of the software. It will be online in four months. I'm sure that will give your quartermaster enough time to hunt it down."  
  
Blofeld gave a moan in pain as Mallory applied pressure to the bandage that was covering the wound on his leg from the crash.  
  
"Where can we find this computer analyst?"  
  
"Go to hell." Blofeld told him breathlessly through the pain.  
  
Mallory squeezed on the wound harder, before releasing his grip. He would be no better than Blofeld if he continued down this route. Even though the bastard deserved it after everything he had done.  
  
"Resorting to torture now, M. What would dear Olivia think of your interrogation methods?"  
  
"Do you honestly think she would care if anything happened to you? If anything she would sleep better at night to know there was one less terrorist in this world."  
  
"Perhaps, but she wouldn't want anything to happen to James now, would she?" Blofeld questioned with an evil glint in his eye. "If you give me what I want, I will give your quartermaster a little head start on finding the location of the new programme."  
  
"And what exactly is it that you want?"  
  
"Nothing much, just to speak with Olivia and James one last time before you make me disappear."  
  
Mallory narrowed his eyes, knowing the man had an ulterior motive. He couldn't be trusted and he certainly wasn't going to risk Olivia's life. But they still needed to find this computer analyst and find the other programmes otherwise Nine Eyes would never be stopped.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?" Blofeld taunted.  
  
"No. We don't." Mallory stood up and was about to leave the cell when Blofeld called out to him stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Turning to look back at him, Mallory wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off his face.  
  
"My offer expires in seven days, Mr Mallory. You would be wise to think about your options before making a final decision." Blofeld smirked. "You know where to find me should you change your mind. "I'm sure I will see you all very soon. Cuckoo."  
  
Mallory gave him one last look of disgust before leaving the cell.  
  
"Did he tell you anything?" The guard asked locking Blofeld's cell as soon as Mallory stepped out.  
  
"Enough. But if what he told me is true, then our problems are only just beginning."

/*\\*/*\

Blofeld kept his attention on Mallory's retreating form as he left his cell. He knew his ultimatum would have the desired effect on the man. If they thought they had seen the last of him, they would be sorely mistaken. He had meant what he had said to Mallory on the bridge; their little cells wouldn't hold him for long. When he got out of here, they will realise that what they just faced was the calm before the storm.  
  
Reaching under his pillow, he took out the six photographs that had been in his possession before the crash and had one of the guards on his payroll bring them to him.  
  
Laying them out on his bed, he looked at each of the photographs that contained, Moneypenny, Tanner, Q, Mallory, James. They would be the first to go when he broke out of this cell.  
  
Picking up the last photo, he gave a smile and traced Olivia's face with his fingers. Once he had disposed of James and the others, she would be his and there would be nobody left to stand in his way. If they thought the game was over, then they were grievously mistaken because as of this moment, the game had officially begun.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Tanner looked over at Eve from the corner of his eye. She had yet to say anything since they left the hospital car park ten minutes ago. He wondered what she was thinking about that had her so deep in thought. She had seemed fine before he had to take the call with Mallory, but when he had brought up the topic of Mark, he was surprised that she had decided to end it. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but a small part of him was slightly glad that she was thinking about ending her current relationship and he had no idea why he felt the way he did.  
  
He had only met Mark twice, and he felt there was something off about the man, but he had kept quiet for Eve’s sake. She had seemed happy, and he wasn’t going to be the person to ruin that for her. Now, he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened between them in a short space of time for Eve to contemplate ending her six-month relationship. He hoped she would tell him when she was ready, but for now, he was content on being there for her should she need him.  
  
Looking back over at her, Eve caught his eye and he quickly turned his attention back to the road, hoping to god she wouldn’t ask why he kept glancing at her when he himself didn’t even know the real answer. The rational side of him knew he need not worry, as Eve was more than capable of looking after herself. She was smart, loyal, feisty, a good colleague and friend and above all, someone he could trust. If he did decide to leave MI6 for good, he would miss her companionship the most out of everything, especially their weekly lunch dates.  
  
He couldn’t recall a time he had ever felt as happy as he was when he was in her presence. Her laugh and smile were just one of the many things he loved about her. The simple thought caused his hands to grip the steering wheel tighter, at such notion. Did he love her? He cared about her there was no doubt about it, but love was new territory. It was a territory he thought he would never cross, especially with a coworker and friend who meant a great deal to him.  
  
“Tanner, are you all right?”  
  
“What?” he came out of his thoughts at hearing her soft voice that always made him feel at ease, but now it just made him feel more nervous as if she could read his thoughts.  
  
“I asked if you were all right since you seem to be choking that steering wheel to death.”  
  
He loosened his grip and tried to relax blanking out his recent thoughts not wishing to get into a discussion about his feelings, especially when it was the woman next to him who was the main reason for the way he was currently feeling.  
  
“I’m fine, Eve. Just thinking about this upcoming debrief with the PM.”  
  
“I see,” she muttered not fully believing what he was telling her.  
  
“Well, I’m sure it will be a quick debrief since I’m assuming Mallory filled him in on what occurred tonight.”  
  
“Well, here’s hoping,” he stopped in front of the metal gates that would lead them to the main courtyard of Thames House.  
  
Both Eve and Tanner showed their ID’s, and a few seconds later were granted access into the government grounds. After trying to navigate through the various cars that seemed to cover the majority of the area, he finally gave up trying to find a space and parked the Range Rover next to a black BMW X5.  
  
Turning off the engine, Tanner undid his seatbelt and was about to leave the car when Eve’s hand on his arm stopped him. Her touch alone was like an electric shock, forcing his heart to pound against his chest.  
  
“You know you can tell me anything, Bill and I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you.”  
  
“I appreciate the offer, Eve, but this time, I think I need to work this one out on my own,” he told her softly, looking out of the windshield, knowing if he looked her in the eye his resolve would break.  
  
“Very well,” she replied removing her hand from his arm and watched as he opened the door and left the car.  
  
She tried not to let the hurt she felt show as she mirrored his actions and followed after him. The sound of the car door locking was like a testament that Tanner had said all there was to say on the matter.  
  
As they entered Thames House, they both made their way through the crowds of agents and politicians who had gathered to try and get the situation under control. No one seemed to pay them any notice, as they met with Mallory and Q at the entrance of the north corridor.  
  
“Good, you both finally made it.”  
  
“Just barely, what is going on, sir?” Eve asked looking around the area as a man in an expensive three-piece suit rushed passed her.  
  
“The prime minister has ordered a full-scale investigation into MI5, with background checks and interrogation of all personnel who were a part of Denbigh’s team, as well as a few others in the organisation.”

“What about personnel from six?” Tanner inquired having a feeling they wouldn’t be excluded from this investigation.  
  
“We’re next on the list, which is why I need you both to tell the PM everything you both witnessed from the time we confronted Denbigh up to the crash on the bridge. Q and I have already told our side of the events, it’s up to the both of you to fill in the blanks.”  
  
“Very well, have you mentioned that Olivia…”  
  
“Is alive and was part of the reason that Moneypenny and Bond shot at the chopper?”  
  
Tanner merely nodded.  
  
“To an extent. The PM knows she is alive and was injured in the events that led up to the chopper crash on Westminster Bridge, but he isn’t aware her relationship with Bond. I think he suspects, but I would refrain from mentioning it. That minor detail is irrelevant.”  
  
“Are you sure that’s wise, Sir?” Eve asked unsure, “if he finds out we kept Bond and Olivia’s relationship from them, it could end badly. Not to mention he may be suspicious of what else we have kept from him.”  
  
“I’m aware of that, Moneypenny, but it isn’t our secret to tell. Olivia may no longer be a part of SIS, but her past endeavours and orders may come into question and she herself under scrutiny for showing favouritism.”  
  
“She treated all her agents the same...”  
  
“I know that Tanner, but this is the PM we are talking about, he won’t see it that way. He and the other government officials were never keen on Olivia’s methods. This would only add fuel to the fire and prove they were right all along.”  
  
Tanner knew he had a point, but the fact that those government officials would still hold everything against her, despite no longer working for SIS, was ludicrous. They really were a bunch of arse covering prigs.  
  
“Ah good, you are both finally here. The PM wishes to see you.”  
  
Tanner looked behind Mallory and Q to see the PM’s assistant Phil Gregson staring back at them. He personally couldn’t stand the man. His hazel eyes gazed into Tanner’s own, as his mouth formed into a faint smirk. Tanner had often heard many of the women speak about his well defined facial features.  He didn’t know why considering Olivia would always comment that his face looked like someone had smacked him with a frying pan.

Ever since Gregson had taken the job as the PM’s assistant in 2007, he would always find a complaint against Olivia to bring to the PM’s attention no matter how minor. It made him want to punch the bastard on more than one occasion when in his presence.  
  
“Very well Gregson, we’ll be there in a moment,” Tanner replied.  
  
“Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear, Tanner. The PM wishes to see you _now_.”  
  
“And I informed you we will be there in a moment. Now run along and inform the PM like a good little soldier.”  
  
Gregson’s smirk vanished and was replaced with a look of hatred, “You would do well to remember that you are out of a job, Tanner. So I suggest if you want to be re-employed under this agency you had best start showing me some respect.”  
  
“And you would do well to remember your own place, Gregson because in case it may have slipped your notice, you are just as easily replaceable, like the rest of us. Now inform the PM we will be with him shortly.”  
  
Gregson narrowed his eyes, before turning to walk back down the corridor and disappearing into one of the rooms on his left.  
  
“I take it you’ve already met Gregson?” Mallory asked amused.  
  
“You could say that, sir. A large part of me wishes he was in on Denbigh’s little scheme so I can see the bastard arrested and interrogated.”  
  
“I don’t appreciate Gregson anymore than you do, but now you understand, why it’s pivotal that we do not disclose the nature of Bond and Olivia’s relationship.”  
  
“Understood, sir,” Eve said wanting to get his meeting over with as soon as possible.  
  
“Then I wish you luck. I’ll meet you in debriefing room one afterward. There are some matters I need to discuss with you in regards to Blofeld. I’m afraid the news isn’t good.”  
  
“We’ll be as quick as we can, I doubt this should take long.”  
  
Mallory merely nodded and allowed them to pass as they both walked down the corridor and entered the room Gregson went only a few moments ago.  
  
“How do you think they will take the news when you tell them what occurred in your meeting with Blofeld?” Q asked curiously. “We don’t even know where to start looking for this computer analyst. They could be anywhere, sir.”

“I’m aware of that Q, but I refuse to give into Blofeld’s demands. He’s up to something, and I refuse to play into his hands.”  
  
“We may have no other choice, though, sir. Perhaps giving into his demands is the only way to find the other servers...”  
  
“We’ll come to that bridge when we cross it, Q.” Mallory cut off the younger man’s train of thought. “I’ll only give into his demands as a last resort, which is why I need you to find out what you can from Denbigh’s files on Nine Eyes. There may be something in those files which will give us a lead on where to start.”  
  
“I’ll get right on it, sir.”  
  
“Oh and Q. We are to keep this between the four of us for the time being. Bond doesn’t need to know about Blofeld’s demands just yet.”  
  
“Are you sure that’s wise. If Bond finds out you have kept this from him…”  
  
“It’s for his own good, Q. I’ll inform him once we know more, but until then he remains in the dark.”  
  
Q didn’t agree with Mallory’s idea, knowing full well that Bond would go ballistic that they had kept this from him. If it went badly, he was taking nothing to do with it. Mallory was on his own.  
  
“Very well, sir. I’ll meet you in the debriefing room. Hopefully, I will have some more information by the time Moneypenny and Tanner join us.”  
  
“Here’s hoping, Q,” Mallory replied gravely knowing if they didn’t find anything in Denbigh’s files then they would need to go to plan B and god help them if that were the case.

/*\\*/*\

Moneypenny and Tanner entered the meeting room, to see the Prime Minister and other cabinet ministers sitting around a solid oak table waiting for them to take a seat in the two remaining chairs at the bottom of the table that were facing the PM.  
  
Tanner saw Gregson whisper something into the PM’s ear. He felt his hand curl into a fist, wondering what lies the slimy weasel was telling him now.

Once Gregson had moved back into the corner of the room, the PM leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands. Tanner felt the other man’s eyes bore into his own as if he was trying to read his mind.  
  
“Since you are both here, we can begin. As I'm sure you will be aware, Mallory and Q have already informed us of the events that led to Denbigh’s death at CNS headquarters, but what we don’t know is what happened from then up until the helicopter crash on the bridge.”  
  
“There isn’t much to tell.”  
  
“Then this meeting should be over relatively quick. Though I should warn you, if I find out that either of you is holding anything back, there will be serious consequences. Now, when you’re ready.”  
  
Tanner looked at Eve, who gave him a faint nod allowing him to take the lead. She wanted nothing more to be anywhere rather than here.  
  
Eve tried to show interest as Tanner recalled earlier events, though to be honest, she would rather forget all about it. She could still see the chopper crashing towards the bridge, thinking at the time that Olivia was still in there before it impacted onto the bridge. It was a situation she hoped she would never be put in again.  
  
“Why did you go through with 007’s plan? Surely you knew there was a chance that it could cost your ex-boss her life.”  
  
She saw Tanner tense, recalling how the choice wasn’t the easiest decisions he had to make. So, the minister sitting there questioning him as if he had done something wrong made her want to punch him.  
  
“I was aware of the consequences, but it was either that or let the head of a top secret terrorist organisation escape.” Tanner replied, “Though it does make me wonder why you would question such a notion. If recall correctly, you seemed more than pleased when you heard about the news of Olivia’s death at Skyfall. So, I thought you would be pleased that she could have lost her life again tonight, or have you had a change of heart?”  
  
“You would do well to watch your place, Mr Tanner!”  
  
“Or what? You’ll fire me? I’m already out of a job so that threat won’t have much effect.”  
  
The minister refused to answer and decided to press on, “what happened after you ended your call with 007?”  
  
“Moneypenny and I got in the car and followed after the helicopter. We stopped, at the embankment a few yards away from Westminster Bridge. The chopper was already flying out of control. Eve took the rifle, and fired hitting the hydraulic line, which caused the chopper to crash into the bridge.”  
  
“But, Olivia wasn’t in the chopper?”  
  
“No, it was only when I saw a disturbance in the water, that I realised she had jumped. I tried to call Bond, but he wouldn’t answer, so I ran to the embankment and myself and Bond took the boat out into the Thames to find her.”  
  
Tanner took a deep breath to collect his thoughts before he continued.  
  
“We managed to rescue her, but when he brought her back onto the boat, she wasn’t breathing. He tried CPR, but there was still no response. We were about to give up, but Bond was persistent that we kept trying. So we did. He managed to bring her back and I steered the boat back to the shore and Bond took her to get medical treatment. That was the last I saw of them until later at the hospital.”  
  
“I see, and what did you do after Bond and Olivia left your sight?”  
  
“I confronted Blofeld on the bridge. I was ready to pull the trigger…”  
  
“What stopped you?” The minister questioned sitting back in his chair.  
  
“Ran out of bullets,” Tanner replied nonchalantly. “That’s all that happened. No doubt Mallory told you the rest.”  
  
The minister looked over to Eve who had yet to say anything, “What are your thoughts on these events, Miss Moneypenny?”  
  
“Exactly what Tanner told you. After Tanner ran off, I made my way onto the bridge and met both Mallory and Q who had just arrived themselves.”  
  
He gave Eve a scrutinising look, “Mallory informed me that you were shot in the arm.”  
  
“It's just a graze caused by a stray bullet from one of Denbigh’s henchmen. I’ll live.”  
  
“Well, I have to commemorate the both of you. I’m sure your choices tonight weren’t the easiest to make, but there is one less terrorist roaming free. However, the situation with Denbigh has left all of us working overtime. I need all available employees looking into Denbigh’s personal history and all personnel who have came into contact with him. No doubt Mallory has already informed you both that there will be thorough investigations into both  MI5 and MI6 employees.”  
  
“He may have mentioned it.”

“Good, then you will also know that any relevant information you find, you report to Gregson.”  
  
Tanner, saw the man smirk as if daring him to question the minister’s orders.  
  
“Very well.”Tanner reluctantly agreed. “Is there anything else?”  
  
“Yes, I still need to speak with 007 and Olivia.”  
  
“I think discussing tonight’s events is the last thing on their mind at the moment, minister. Besides, Olivia is still recovering and is in no fit state to be interrogated.”  
  
“Be that as it may, I still need to hear 007 and Olivia’s version of events. Especially Olivia’s. I want to know exactly the nature of their relationship."  
  
Tanner gave Eve a discrete look from the corner of his eye, waiting for this specific topic to crop up.  
  
“They worked together for years, he no doubt considers her as a mother figure.” Tanner lied. 

The mere thought caused a foul taste in his mouth. The way Bond looked and acted around Olivia was no way one would their mother.  
  
“I may be getting old, Mr Tanner, but I’m not blind and I’m certainly no fool.”  
  
“You could have fooled me,” Eve muttered under her breath which made Tanner’s mouth twitch as he tried not to smile.  
  
“What makes you so sure there is something going on between them. And even if there was, Olivia no longer works for MI6, so I don't see it as a problem if it were the case.”  
  
“There have been whispers going about that the both of them have been in a secret relationship for years, even while she was in charge of SIS. If those accusations are true…”  
  
“Which I can assure you they aren’t.” Tanner cut him off. “I was Olivia’s Chief of Staff for thirteen years. If she was in a relationship with 007 I think I would be aware of it.”  
  
The minister gave a smirk, “I think you are lying to me, Mr Tanner. Even now, you still remain loyal to her. What is this hold that she seems to have over everyone?”  
  
“She looked after her own. I doubt you or the committee is familiar with that concept.” Tanner looked around each of the committee members who had yet to say anything.  
  
“I thought not and we’re done here,” Tanner informed them standing up, with Eve following suit.  
  
“Sit down!” The minister snapped as he stood up finally losing his patience.  
  
“We have nothing more to say. You wanted to know what occurred, we’ve told you. End of discussion. Good day minister.” Tanner shot one last glare at Gregson before he and Eve left the room.    
  
Once the door was closed none to gently behind them, Tanner took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. He couldn’t believe the minister had the audacity to make them report to Gregson of all people.  
  
“At least that’s over with for the time being,” Eve said as she started to walk with Tanner along the corridor that would take them back to the main foyer.  
  
“Until he manages to speak with James and Olivia.”  
  
“I doubt he would be able to do anything if they do tell him they have been in an established relationship. I mean, Olivia is still technically declared dead, so they can’t touch her. She’s literally a ghost.”  
  
Tanner never really thought about it like that, but he knew Eve was right. The minister couldn’t touch her. If he tried to arrest her, he probably wouldn’t live to see the outcome.  
  
As they turned down another corridor to their left, they looked at each of the doors before stopping at debriefing room one. Hearing the hushed voices of Mallory and Q from inside, Eve and Tanner looked at each other, before Tanner opened the door.  
  
Upon entering Tanner saw an array of files scattered over Q’s desk as he continued to type away on his laptop.  
  
Mallory looked over at them with tired eyes, “How did the meeting go?”  
  
“It could have gone better, but the minister wants to speak with Bond and Olivia. I think he is going to interrogate her on the nature of her their relationship.”  
  
“I thought that would be the case.” Mallory sat down on one of the wooden seats. “I take it he also informed you that we have to report everything to Gregson?”  
  
“Don’t remind me. It took all my self-restraint not to wipe the smirk of the smug bastards face.”  
  
Q looked at Tanner over his laptop with a smile, at seeing Tanner lose his calm. He always viewed Tanner as being level headed, but it seemed he had a temper that could rival Bond’s.  
  
“You’re dispute with Gregson will need to wait, Tanner. I’m afraid we have more pressing matters to be dealing with in regards to Blofeld.”  
  
“What have you discovered?” Eve asked intrigued.  
  
“It seems the Nine Eyes programme that Q destroyed was just the prototype.”  
  
“Christ.” Eve muttered, “So what, there is more than one copy out there?”  
  
“Yes, and it seems Blofeld has a computer analyst with the final version of the program. It goes online in four months.”  
  
“How do we find this computer analyst?”  
  
“We’re not too sure. I have Q going through all of Denbigh’s files, but we have found nothing concrete as of yet.”  
  
“What aren’t you telling us, sir?”  
  
Mallory gave a sigh, knowing they would object to the idea as much as he had done.  
  
“Blofeld offered to make a deal. He will give us a starting location on the whereabouts of the program if we make an arrangement for him to speak with Olivia and James before he is taken to Belmarsh.”  
  
“After tonight does he honestly think we would let him anywhere near them. Bond would kill him as soon as he set foot in his cell.”  
  
“I’m aware of that, Tanner, which is why I turned down his deal. But if we ever want to find the location of this computer analyst it may be our only option.” Mallory calmly told them.  
  
“How long has he given us?”  
  
“We have seven days to make our decision, after that we will be on our own.”  
  
“Bond isn’t going to go along with this, sir…”  
  
“I know, which is why we need to keep this ultimatum under wraps for the time being.”  
  
Tanner wasn’t keen on keeping this a secret from Bond if he found out that they hadn’t told him, he didn’t want to think of the consequences.  
  
“Are we sure that’s wise? I mean if Bond finds out we have kept this from him, he won’t be too thrilled.”  
  
“I’m aware of that Tanner, but It may be the only way to find this computer analyst and the remaining servers,” Mallory replied.  
  
“He has a point, Tanner.” Eve agreed with Mallory’s reasoning. “But how do we know there actually is a computer analyst. I mean this could just be another one of Blofeld’s elaborate schemes. The man has been tormenting Bond for years.”  
  
“Yes, and I’ve thought about that theory as well, Moneypenny.” Mallory acknowledged “But if we can’t find the necessary information on the computer analyst’s whereabouts, we may have no other choice than to agree to Blofeld’s terms. It’s either that, or we let a machine play God with the lives of 7.4 billion people around the world.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

It was Eve’s yawn that caused Mallory to look up from the file he had been flicking through only to realise that it was going on four in the morning. They had been searching through Denbigh’s files for five hours and they were still no further forward on finding anything that would be of help to them.  
  
Throwing the file back down on the desk, he decided it was time to call it a day. They were all exhausted and if they had a hope in hell’s chance of finding any information that could help them find this computer analyst or whereabouts of the remaining ‘Nine Eyes’ servers they needed a clear head.  
  
“All of you go home and get some rest. We’ll meet back here at noon.”  
  
Tanner stood up, feeling his back cry out in protest at having sat in the one position for so long.  
  
“Do you honestly think we will find any information in these files, Sir? If Blofeld only gave Denbigh the prototype, he may not even have been aware of it.” Eve closed the file she had been reading and added it to the ‘read pile’.  
  
“There is a chance of that Moneypenny, but I want to cover every angle before we have to resort to any rash decisions.”  
  
Tanner looked at the three piles of files they still had to look through, and inwardly groaned already dreading their noon meeting. He hadn’t heard any news from Bond since he and Eve left the hospital and he didn’t know whether to count it as a blessing or a curse.  
  
“What about Denbigh’s personnel? If any of them were a part of SPECTRE, they may have some information that could help us.”  
  
“True, but if the committee and the minister are conducting the investigations then, even if they do disclose any information, we won’t have any access to it.”  
  
Eve heard Q cough behind her causing her to turn to see the young quartermaster give her a knowing smile.  
  
“Or perhaps we will,” Eve muttered amusedly.  
  
“There is also the matter with, Gregson, sir.”  
  
“My hands are tied, Tanner. We are to report any information we find on Denbigh’s personnel. However, I don’t recall the minister saying we had to report anything else we may find.”  
  
Tanner gave a smirk at Mallory’s reasoning, “You don’t trust Gregson or the Minister do you?”  
  
Eve and Q both looked over at Mallory wondering if what Tanner said was, in fact, true.  
  
“Truthfully, no. I don’t. Considering our last Minister was in league with White, I think we will proceed with caution on who we can trust. I would rather we got to these backup servers before anyone else. If we don’t, our chances of shutting down the programme will be lost.”  
  
“Well, we had better hope that it doesn’t come to that, sir.” Eve agreed standing up.  
  
“We can only hope. Now, all of you had best go home and I’ll see you in a few hours.” Mallory ordered, hearing Q still typing away on his laptop. “That means you too, Q.”  
  
“Very well, Sir.” The quartermaster agreed reluctantly.  
  
Tanner and Eve looked at each other in amusement, before saying goodnight to both men as they left the room.  
  
“I never want to see files again, Tanner.”  
  
“That makes two of us, but the quicker we get through them, the quicker we finish.”  
  
“I really hate it when you’re the voice of reasoning.”  
  
As they stepped out into the crisp morning air, Eve wrapped her coat tighter around her at feeling the cold chills pass through her body. The feel of Tanner’s arm going around her shoulders caused her to tense before she felt herself relaxing into the extra warmth he was radiating.  
  
“Let’s get you home, Eve.”  
  
Eve let Tanner guide her towards the car they arrived in earlier, feeling a mixture of dread and nervousness in the pit of her stomach with each step she took. Nervousness in part due to how close she was to Tanner and dread knowing she would have to face Mark upon returning home.

/*\\*/*\

 **St Thomas’ Hospital, London**  
  
M groggily started to come back to consciousness to the feel of somebody holding her hand. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times to clear her mind and vision, wondering where she was and how long had passed. She felt horrible. There wasn’t a part of her body that didn’t seem to hurt.  
  
Turning her head slightly, she saw James sitting in the chair next to her bed fast asleep. She could only imagine what he must have been going through. Never wanting to take her attention away from him, she took in every detail. Even in sleep, he looked restless and worried. She swore to herself that she would never put him through a situation like this again when she had ultimately broken her promise and did it anyway. It was a decision that she didn’t regret. She trusted James to do his job and he had done what he was trained to do.  
  
Moving to try and get into a more comfortable position, she felt a sharp; shooting pain in her right-hand side and a throbbing pain in her wrist. The reality of the situation finally sunk in; she had been in a car crash, kidnapped by a madman, as well as risking her life by jumping from a helicopter in flight. If she wasn’t currently lying in a hospital bed, she wouldn’t have believed it herself.  
  
It was then she remembered her conversation with Q in her old office. It made her wonder if it had all been a dream, but the idea quickly disappeared knowing herself that she had seen her old friend in front of her. It was thanks to him and James’ refusal to let her go, that she found the strength to return. She just prayed that Blofeld was dead or in custody.  
  
Olivia had no idea how long had passed when she felt the once dull, pounding sensation behind her eyes turn into a sharp, shooting pain that traveled across her forehead. Closing her eyes, she hoped it would help, but it only seemed to heighten the pain.  
  
“James…” she called hoping to gain his attention, but it came out as a weak and breathless, whisper.    
  
Her throat burned and the pain in her chest seemed to grow worse with every breath she took.  
  
Squeezing James’ hand tightly, she hoped it would be enough to get him to wake. She waited a few moments for any movement, but there was only the gentle beep of the heart monitor.    
  
Re-opening her eyes slightly, she tried to pull her hand out of James’ grasp. It took her a few tries before she finally managed to free her hand from his tight hold.  
  
Looking around through half closed eyes, she could just make out the nurse call button lying on the bed beside her. Reaching out for it, she gave a triumphant smile when she held it in her grasp and pressed down on the button sighing in relief at her small achievement.  
  
A few seconds passed 3when she heard a small groan coming from the man next to her. Turning her head slightly, she saw his eyes open as he let out a yawn.  
  
“About...time you woke up.” she croaked giving a faint smile.  
  
Olivia saw him instantly become alert as he stood up and looked down at her with a look of relief as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.  
  
“I thought I had lost you.” He whispered brokenly.  
  
“I’ll be fine, just a little sore.”  
  
He looked down at the button close to her hand and was about to press it when her hand stopped him.  
  
“I’ve already called the nurse. He or she should be here soon,” she told him, silently hoping that she wouldn’t have to wait long.  
  
James gave a nod in understanding and retook her hand not wanting to let her go afraid that she would disappear. As if sensing his thoughts, he felt her weakly squeeze his hand in reassurance.  
  
“I’m still here, James.”  
  
He was about to reply when he heard the door to her room opening causing him to turn his attention to the doorway to see the night nurse make her way over to Olivia’s bed.  
  
“How are you feeling?” The nurse asked walking over to her bed and began checking Olivia’s vital signs.  
  
“Other than a dry throat, headache and searing pain in my chest, I feel fine given the circumstances.”    
  
The nurse poured her a cup of water and held it out for her to take. Olivia took the cup with a shaky hand, as the nurse helped her take a few sips, before placing the glass back on the cabinet.  
  
“You were lucky that Mr Bond found you when he did, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”  
  
Olivia looked up at James with a look of adoration, “I know.”  
  
James gave her a forced smile, still feeling the guilt of earlier events. He didn’t deserve such a look if anything she should hate him for what he had to do. Looking away from Olivia, he turned to the nurse who seemed to be finishing her examination.  
  
“How is she doing?”  
  
“She’s doing well. If anything, I’m surprised she is awake at all. The drugs we gave her were enough to knock someone out for a full day.”  
  
“Well, I think we can both agree, that Olivia isn’t normal,” James muttered thankfully that she defied the odds.  
  
“I may be in pain, but I can still hear you,” Olivia muttered.  
  
The nurse smirked as she gave Olivia another dose of morphine to help dull the pain.  
  
“The pain you’re feeling is normal for someone with three cracked ribs, and water inhalation, but we will continue to monitor you around the clock to ensure there aren’t any complications. As for your headache, I’m not too worried. However, if the pain starts to get worse you will need to tell us.” The nurse said, giving Olivia a stern look.  
  
“I will,” Olivia promised as she watched the nurse pick up her chart and quickly scribbled something on it.  
  
“I’ve given you another dose of morphine to help with the pain. It should make you feel more comfortable for a few hours, but make sure you get some more rest. Your body has gone through an ordeal and it needs to heal.”  
  
“So, I guess it’s too early to ask when I can leave?”    
  
The nurse placed the clipboard back in the tray at the end of Olivia’s bed and looked down at her disapprovingly.  
  
“You won’t be leaving that bed for three days. If after those three days, the doctor thinks you are fit enough to leave, then you will be discharged, but you will need someone at home to look after you for a few days.”  
  
“I’ve got that covered,” James informed the nurse.  
  
“Yes, I thought you might.” She tried to hide her smile. “You should also know that you should keep any sexual activity low key until those ribs are healed. In other word’s nothing too strenuous.”  
  
“How long are we talking?” Olivia asked knowing that those plans of making up for lost time would have to wait.  
  
“Three weeks at most.”  
  
Olivia looked at James and tried to hide her amusement when he heard him mutter something under his breath.  
  
“I’ll let you both have some time alone. Call, if you need anything.”  
  
“Thank you.” Olivia gave the young woman a warm smile, as they watched her dim the lights, before leaving.  
  
Once the door had closed, her smile disappeared.  
  
“Three days. If they think I’m going to stay bed ridden for three bloody days, they’ve got another thing coming.”  
      
James sat back in the chair beside her bed shaking his head fondly. “It’s for your own good, Olivia.”  
  
“Own good? If it was you in my position, you would be up and out that door without a backward glance.”  
  
“I wish it was.”  
  
Olivia’s face softened at hearing the bitterness in his voice; “James, we’ve been through this, you did your job.”  
  
“I nearly got you killed! How can you lie there and tell me I did my job!”  
  
“Because you did. If I recall correctly it was you who stopped Blofeld from escaping arrest, and secondly, your actions saved me.” Olivia stated. “If you hadn’t shot down that helicopter, goodness knows where I would be, or what that man would be doing. Is that the outcome you would have preferred?”  
  
“Of course not!”  
  
“Well, there is nothing to feel guilty for, James. I trusted you to make the right judgment call, and you did. I could never hate you for doing what you were trained to do. If anything, it just shows that I made the right decision to promote you all those years ago.”    
  
“Even though you once told me that you had made a mistake and threatened to feed me to the dogs after the bomb maker incident,” James remarked raising his eyebrow.  
  
Olivia remembered that night all too well, she had always seen Bond as egotistical who disregarded her orders, but after their meeting in the Bahama’s then again in Bolivia, it was then she knew that she had made the right decision.  
  
“After the day I had, then the mess you created, let’s just say that I needed to blow off some steam. You’re good at what you do, James. If you weren’t, I wouldn’t have stuck my neck out for you all those years.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t play favourites?”  
  
Olivia closed her eyes, trying to block out James’ smug look. She had always tried to be fair to all her agents, but she was only kidding herself if she thought that were the case. Then again, it only seemed to be Bond that the previous minister had a problem with since the creation of the Double 0 programme. On some level, she knew why that was the case. He was basically a pawn for both Quantum and Blofeld. A good soldier doing their bidding to get Bond thrown out of the service. Hell, the man had tried to get rid of her for years, just because she was seen as a threat. They had succeeded on some level; there was no longer a Double 0 section or even an MI6. All of it was now officially gone. Yet, here she was still alive and she would make sure that everything was back to the way it was until the last breath left her body.  
  
“And since when have you ever believed that?” she re-opened her eyes. “I didn’t need to play favourites because the minister only wanted to get rid of you. No one else. Then Denbigh came along and decided to scrap the double-0 programme altogether. I guess you could say it was like a final nail in the coffin after I faked my death.”  
  
James knew Olivia had been seen as a threat to the minister, but it seemed that the Double 0 section had only lasted because of Olivia’s influence and when she was gone, everything followed. MI6 may now just be rubble, but the foundations had always been in the form of the woman lying in front of him. As long as she was alive, they could rebuild everything that they thought had been lost.  It also meant that as long as she was alive, her life would always be at risk, and it seemed there was nothing that he would be able to do to prevent that, but he would make sure that he would always be there to protect her. It was then he remembered what Tanner had told him earlier.  
  
“Did the minister ever threaten your life?”  
  
Olivia narrowed her eyes, “How…”  
  
“Tanner told me earlier that the minister threatened your life when you refused to hand me over to the CIA? Is it true?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
James gave her a look of disbelief, “why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“Because I knew you would do something you would later regret. He wasn’t worth it, James. If anything, I think he was hoping you would attack him, should I ever tell you.”  
  
“Is there anything else you failed to tell me?” James pressed.  
  
“No, other than investigating Sciarra, but that you already knew.”  Olivia smiled faintly. “Now, tell me exactly what happened before the chopper crashed? What happened to Blofeld and Denbigh?”  
  
“I don’t know the full details of what occurred at CNS, but Denbigh is dead and Q managed to shut down the ‘Nine Eyes’ programme.”  
  
“That’s something at least,” Olivia muttered.  
  
“As for Blofeld, after the car crash, his men brought me to MI6 where he was waiting for me. He told me you were somewhere inside the building. My instincts were telling me he was bluffing, but I couldn’t take the risk. I couldn’t lose you again. I ran through the corridors until I reached your office. It was there I found Doctor Swann gagged and bound to the chair with demolition wires.”  
  
“You left her there, didn’t you?” she had a feeling she knew the answer, but she had to ask.  
  
“I felt no remorse for my actions, Liv. If it wasn’t for her, you would never have been in that damn helicopter in the first place.”  
  
“I’m not blaming you for leaving her, James. She was dead the moment she decided to work for Blofeld.” Olivia reassured him. “What happened after that?”  
  
The building started to collapse, but I managed to escape on one of the boats. I called Tanner, informing him of the situation and that we needed to bring down the chopper. He was reluctant but finally agreed to help. Though, not before telling me that he would never forgive me if it resulted in your death.”  
  
"I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it, James. Tanner has always been… how can I put it.”  
  
“Overprotective?” James suggested.  
  
 “Yes, ever since the day I informed him of the minister’s threat on my life he would always insist on accompanying me to meeting’s and other events.”  
  
“Should I be jealous?”  
  
“I’m not even going to answer that question. So, what occurred after you informed Tanner of the plan?”  
  
“I followed after the chopper along the Thames, I raised my gun to fire the first shot, but I couldn’t pull the trigger. It was only when I remembered your advice in the past, that found the strength to take the shot. My first two missed, but my fourth hit the tail rotor.”  
  
“That explains the chopper jerking to the side, but that doesn’t explain why it lost control and caused it to go into a downward dive.”  
  
“That was because It was Eve, that brought it down, not me. Her bullet hit the hydraulic line. I think she blames herself for actually hitting a moving target this time.”  
  
“Remind me to have a few words with her as well when I see her.”  
  
“We nearly got you killed, Olivia. If you hadn’t jumped, I don’t want to think about what would have happened.”  
  
“Then don’t, James. The sooner you come to terms with your actions, the sooner you will be able to forgive yourself and move on.”  
  
James pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, “You always did have a way with words.”  
  
“I know, it came in handy on more than one occasion, which I’m sure you remember.”  
  
“As if I could forget.”  
  
Olivia studied James’ face knowing there was something still bothering him. “What’s going in that mind of yours, James?”  
  
“When I found you in the Thames after you jumped, all I could think about was Skyfall, only this time it seemed I had lost you for good this time.”     
  
“You nearly did,” Olivia whispered. “It was so easy to just let go, James. There was no pain, no danger. I felt like I was finally at peace. If it hadn’t been for you or Q…”  
   
“Q? I don’t follow.” James asked in confusion.  
  
“I can’t really explain it myself, but after I lost consciousness, I was back in my old office in MI6. Everything was like it was before the explosion. It was then I saw Q.” she gave a smile, “He was exactly the way I remembered him, James, he was even wearing his favourite beige suit.”  
  
“You spoke to him?” James tried to keep the disbelief from his voice.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He always suspected there was an afterlife, but the fact she was telling him that she seemed to be in some sort of limbo, and speaking to a dead man was crazy.  
  
“He gave me a choice, James. I could either go back to you or go with him.”  
  
James felt his throat become dry; “Then why did you return?”  
  
“Because of you. You were unwilling to let me go. I could hear your voice through the fog, pleading for me to come back. It was then I knew that I had already made my decision.”  
  
James sat lost for words as he thought over everything Olivia had just told him.  
  
“Q told me I still have much to live for, and he was right. I can finally enjoy the rest of my life without the worry of the job or the minister breathing down my neck. But above all, I can spend the remainder of my life with you. You did say we had to make up for lost time. Well, now, I think it’s time we start.”  
  
“What are you suggesting?” James asked finally finding his voice.  
  
“A trip, just you and me. No one else. If Mallory need’s you…”  
  
“I won’t be returning.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Olivia asked confused.  
  
“I think it’s time I retired.”  
  
It was Olivia’s turn to be speechless at his declaration. She never thought James would give up this job, even under the current circumstances.  
  
“What’s brought this on James? This job is your life.”  
  
James shook his head, “It was my life, Olivia, but it hasn’t been for quite some time. Tanner told me he handed in his resignation, I could see it in his eyes that his heart isn’t in the job anymore. It hasn’t been since he was informed of your death.”  
  
“He can’t retire James; Mallory needs all the help he can get now to make sure the Double 0 section and MI6 are re-established. Not to mention you’re the best agent they have, to lose you would…”  
  
“My decision is final, Olivia. After everything that’s happened from Skyfall until now, made me realise how much time we have lost, due to this job. I want to spend every waking minute with you, Liv, not the odd day before I have to leave on a mission. Besides, Mallory can take care of the minister and wrap up any loose ends.”  
  
“What about Blofeld?”  
  
“He’s in custody and will be sent to Belmarsh.”  
  
“He’s too dangerous to be kept alive, James. He won’t give up and a cell at Belmarsh won’t hold him.” Olivia whispered as the feeling of tiredness crept up on her.  
  
James’ eyes narrowed, “What happened between the both of you in that helicopter?”  
  
“Not what you are thinking, James. He gloated about your death, before talking about what he was planning to do with me once we had left London. The thought of that man near me made jumping from that chopper that bit easier.”  
  
James felt anger course through him, it would be so easy to just kill him and be done with it. He wished that gun had more bullets, so Tanner could shoot the bastard on that damn bridge.  
  
“I want him dead as much as you, believe me, I do, but it’s not worth throwing your life away for him. If you kill him, they will arrest you.” she could feel herself fighting to keep her eyes open.  “I won’t be able to intervene this time, James. They will leave you in a cell to rot and it means Blofeld has won regardless. Don’t give him the satisfaction, he isn’t worth it.”    
  
He knew she was right, but it didn’t make it any easier. It seemed they would always be looking over their shoulders, even if Blofeld was dead, his organisation would continue where he left off. They hadn’t managed to track down every member of SPECTRE, which meant that all of this was far from over.  
  
“Do you see why they still need you, James?”  
  
“I do, but I’m not changing my mind. If Mallory needs me to work off the grid in regards to hunting down Blofeld’s agent’s then I’ll help, but other than that I’m done.”  
  
“Are you sure that’s what you want?  
  
“More than anything. I think it’s time we started a new chapter in our lives.” James told her tenderly, running his fingers through her hair as her eyes started to close.  
  
“Well, I’m game if you are, James.” She muttered, feeling James’ lips brush against her forehead as she surrendered to sleep.

/*\\*/*\

**Eve's Home - Arlington Road, London**

Tanner stopped his car outside Eve’s house and turned off the engine.  
  
“Do you want me to stay?”  
  
Eve kept her attention on her house, seeing the lamp still on in the living room, “I’ll be fine. This is something I need to do on my own.”  
  
He was reluctant to leave her, but he would follow her wishes.  
  
“If you need me, Eve, don’t hesitate to call.”  
  
She turned to look at him with a look of gratitude, “Thank you. I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
  
“I’m going to take a trip to the hospital before we have to meet Mallory to see how Olivia and James are doing. So, I’ll pick you up at 11:30 tomorrow.”  
  
“Are you going to tell them?”  
  
“They have a right to know that the minister is planning on interrogating them, Eve. I can already see James’ reaction when he finds out.”  
  
“I wish you the best of luck with that, Tanner. Give them my best, won’t you?”  
  
“I’m sure they will appreciate it, Eve. I hope everything goes well between you and Mark.”  
  
“One can only hope.” Eve sighed. “I had best get this over with, I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
  
“See you then.”  
  
Tanner watched as Eve closed the car door behind her, and jogged up the steps to her front door. He made sure she was inside before he started the car and made his own way home, hoping for Eve’s sake that everything ended well.

/*\\*/*\

Eve had just closed the door behind her when she saw Mark standing in front of her with a look of worry.  
  
“I’ve tried calling you for hours. What the hell is going on, Eve? There were talks of a terrorist attack on the news along with a helicopter crash.”  
  
Eve tossed her keys into the bowl on the hall cabinet before taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat peg, “I know, and I’ll tell you what I can, but first we need to talk.”  
  
“What about?”  
  
Eve knew it was now or never if she planned to get his over with, she had best to it now.  
  
“This isn’t an easy way for me to tell you this, so I’ll just come out and say it. I feel that it’s time we went our separate ways.”  
  
“You’re breaking up with me? That’s it, after all, these months you want to end it?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Mark…”  
  
“You’re sorry?” Mark mocked as he walked towards her.  
  
“It’s for the best.”  Eve, held her ground, refusing to be intimidated.  
  
“Best for who, you?”  
  
“For both of us.” Eve stared into Marks’ hazel eyes, seeing the hurt and anger reflected back at her.  
  
“Did you ever want me? Or was it someone else you pictured while we were making love?”  
  
Eve looked away unable to meet his eyes.  
  
“Well, was it?” Mark demanded.  
  
She tried to walk away, when she felt his hands grab her injured arm, causing her to cry out in pain as he pulled her back to him, holding both her arms in a vice grip.  
  
“Answer me! Were you, or were you not thinking of someone else?”  
  
“Yes!” she snapped pulling herself from his grasp. “Is that what you want to hear?”  
  
Mark’s anger deflated when he saw Eve holding her arm, as a trail of blood escaped from the bandage and flowed down her arm.  
  
“Eve, please.” He spoke softly, as she backed away from him.  
  
“I think you had best pack your things and leave.”  
  
“We can discuss this…” Mark pleaded.  
  
“There is nothing to discuss. Please, just go.”  
  
She stayed in the hall, as she watched Mark go to their bedroom and pack his things. It wasn’t long before he returned with a suitcase in hand. Nothing was said between them, as Mark walked out the door and out of her life.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked into her living room, and sat on the couch as the full reality of the situation finally began to sink in and the tears she had felt building behind her eyes started to fall.  
  
Looking over at the phone, she debated calling Tanner, before deciding against it. After all, it was her feelings for Tanner that caused her relationship with Mark to fall apart. The thought of Tanner caused more tears to fall. Her life was a mess. She continued to hear the small voice at the back of her mind telling her that she had no one to blame but herself for Mark’s reaction and she guessed in a way, it was true.  

 


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Tanner entered his flat, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the past twenty-four hours finally catch up with him. As he made his way down the darkened hallway, he wondered how Mark was currently taking the news that Eve wanted to end their relationship. He had expected a message or call on the drive home, but there was none. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried, but then again would she really call him? Eve had always been a somewhat private person to many, but she told him everything. He would like to think that she trusted him enough to help her through the breakup with Mark, after all, he was sure she would do the same for him. Either that or she had changed her mind and decided to salvage her relationship. He hoped his latter thought was wrong.  
  
He immediately regretted thinking such a thought, Eve deserved to be happy, yet he didn’t think she would ever find that happiness with Mark.  
  
_‘She won’t find that happiness with you either.’_ The nagging voice at the back of his mind taunted him. _‘You have nothing to offer her.’_  
  
The voice was right; he did have nothing to offer her. The idea of Eve having feelings for someone like him was absurd, no to mention laughable. His mind was often filled with thoughts of what their lives would be like if they ever started a relationship. It brought up his earlier thoughts in the car when they were driving to Thames house from the hospital, _‘Did he love her more than a friend?’_ He knew without a doubt that the answer was yes. He would only be kidding himself if he tried to deny and suppress his feelings any longer. The only problem he had now, was either to tell her or continue life as being friends.  
  
Switching on his bedroom, light, he looked towards the cold double bed in the middle of the room, wishing he had someone to share it with, but his job put a stop to any social life that he may have had. Quickly getting changed into a plain t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, he set his alarm for 0800 hours, then switched off the light and got into bed.  
  
Turning on his side, he looked at the empty space beside him, imagining that it was Eve lying next to him. Closing his eyes, he let himself succumb to sleep, hoping that his dreams would one day become reality.

/*\\*/*\

 **St Thomas’ Hospital. London**  
  
James continued to watch Olivia sleep trying to wrap his head around everything she had told him, while silently thanking Q for bringing her back to him. Much like Olivia, he had missed the older man’s wisdom, and wit. He would be lying if he said he didn’t think of the man as family. It was only when he had broken into Olivia’s home after he returned from failing to track down White that he found out about the old Q’s passing.  


/*\\*/*\

**M’s Home – Knightsbridge, London - (2007)**   
  
_James walked around to the side of M’s house and pulled out the silver key that he had got copied a few months ago. Looking around to ensure no one was watching, he unlocked the door and quickly made his way inside. Closing the door behind him, he entered the code to the alarm, to disable it. The last thing he needed was agents turning up and questioning him._  
  
_The room was dark, but he had broken in enough times to know where the stairs were that would lead him up into the main house. He couldn’t deny he slept easier knowing she had moved to a house built with a secret escape route should she ever need to use it. Thankfully, she hadn’t needed it of late, but that didn’t mean It wouldn’t be beneficial. While her penthouse was safe, there was only one route in and out, whereas this house had three exit points and a panic room. Not to mention there was MI6 agents living in the surrounding houses on standby should she ever need them. It just made his job of visiting her that much harder, but he hadn’t been caught yet._  
  
_Walking up the stairs, he looked down the darkened hallway, before turning to his right and entering the living room. The street lamp from outside cast an orange glow over part of the living room, allowing him to see the time on the clock above the fireplace. Seeing, it was going on 9pm he walked over to Olivia’s drink table and poured himself a double scotch as he waited for her to return home._  
  
_He had tried to call her on his way home from Italy, asking if they had any leads on White since the one that Vesper had given him had gone cold. They had tried to trace the number, but trace showed no results. It was as if the man didn’t exist. Either that or someone had tipped him off. But no matter how much he had tried to contact headquarters he couldn’t get a hold of M or Tanner. It caused his worry to grow on the flight home, but there was nothing he could do._  
  
_Taking a drink from the glass, he saw the headlights of a car outside, knowing it was M. Staying in the shadows, he heard the front door unlock, and shut behind her before her heels echoed down the hallway. He could make out her silhouette in the doorway, as she switched on the light._  
_“You may as well come out, Bond.”_  
  
_James heard the crack in her voice and came out of the shadows only to stop in his tracks at seeing her haggard appearance. The fact that she didn’t reprimand him for breaking in, told him that his earlier instincts were right, something had happened._  
  
_“What’s happened?”_  
  
_M looked away, not answering and took off her coat, placing it on the arm of the couch, before walking past Bond to pour herself a drink._  
  
_“M, talk to me,” James demanded softly._  
  
_“Why are you here, Bond?”_  
  
_“I’ve tried to contact you for the past two days. Each time I got through, your new sectary told me you were busy.”_  
  
_“That’s because I was, I have more important business to get on with, other than chat to you, 007,” M replied before taking a drink._  
  
_James felt himself become frustrated at the lack of answers. “And capturing White isn’t important? You were the one that told me to track him down. How am I supposed to do my job, when my boss refuses to take my calls? So, tell me M, what was so important that you couldn’t spare me five minutes.”_  
  
_“Q’s dead.”_  
  
_“What?” James wasn’t sure he had heard her right._  
  
_“Two days ago, I received a call informing me that Q had been rushed to hospital after he was found collapsed on the floor of Q branch when one of his assistants found him. I had Tanner, drive me to St Thomas’ Hospital, where they told me he suffered a stroke caused by brain hemorrhage.”_  
  
_James didn’t know what to say as he tried to take in the news._  
  
_“He was suffering from severe headaches for months. I told him to get it checked out, but he told me that he was fine. I should have ordered him to get checked out in medical, but he was adamant it was nothing to worry about. I sat by his bedside for two days, before the doctor told me there was nothing they could do. Although they had managed to stop the bleeding, there was no brain activity. It was only the machine that was keeping him alive. Telling the doctor to switch off that machine, was the hardest decision I have ever had to make.”_  
  
_“Did he suffer?”_  
  
_“No, they told me it would have been quick. Sorry to say, I didn’t believe a word of it.” M bitterly told him finishing off the rest of her drink in one swallow._  
  
_“It isn’t your fault, M.”_  
  
_“Isn’t it?” she challenged, before pouring herself another drink, only to be stopped by Bond’s hand on her arm._  
  
_“Q was old enough to make his own decisions. He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for his death.”_  
  
_“How would you know? You weren’t even in the country when it happened!” M snapped, pulling her arm out of Bond’s grasp._  
  
_“And whose fault was that?” James argued, “you’re not the only one who cared about him, M. He meant a great deal to me too and I know he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”_  
  
_M looked down into her empty glass trying to absorb what Bond was telling her, she wanted to believe him, but all she could see was Q connected to those machines unmoving as she finally let him go. She should have done more. God knows he would have done anything for her, yet she couldn’t do the same._  
  
_“When’s the funeral?”_  
  
_“In two days. He had no next of kin.”_  
  
_“He had us, M. He wasn’t alone.”_  
  
_M faintly gave a nod wanting to believe what Bond was telling her, but her guilt still sat heavily on her heart._  
  
_“How am I going to replace him, Bond? MI6 needs a quartermaster, but I can’t face the prospect of someone taking his job. When I first took over as M, he was the first person to treat me with respect and didn’t look at me with contempt.”_  
_“Well, Q always was the gentleman M. I actually thought the two of you were an item when I first joined the service. He would always be the first to jump to your defense then there were those dinner dates.”_  
  
_M’s eyes narrowed, “How do you know about those?”_  
  
_“I’m not the best in the service for nothing, M.”_  
  
_M felt the side of her mouth twitch as she tried to suppress a smile. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were jealous?”_  
  
_“I was.”_  
  
_“What?”_  
  
_“You heard me. You’re a smart woman, M, stop trying to be oblivious to the fact you have agents lusting after you. The amount of times I saw Q reprimand them for even thinking such thoughts let alone speak them was amusing.”_  
  
_“I think you are delusional Bond. Better yet, how do you know Q used to reprimand agents for their behaviour?”_  
  
_“Because I was one of them.” James simply told her._  
  
_M stood stunned as she stared into James’ eyes looking for any sign he was lying, but there was none. He was being serious. When Q had told her about Bond having feelings for her, she laughed it off thinking the older man was winding her up, but now she knew it wasn’t the case. He had often told her that there was someone out there waiting for her, but he couldn’t have meant Bond, surely. It was absurd._  
  
_“I know you don’t believe me, M, but I swear it’s the truth. He sent me a message after he somehow found out I resigned from the service to be with Vesper. He straight out told me I was making a mistake, I didn’t want to believe him, but it turned out the old man was right. My heart would always belong to you.”_  
  
_She watched as he reached out to touch the side of her face. His hand was so warm and the caress was so gentle that her eyes gradually closed._  
  
_“I can’t do this, James.” She whispered finally letting a tear fall from the corner of her eye as the news of Q’s death finally sunk in._  
  
_James pulled her into his arms, trying to offer her some comfort as they grieved over the best quartermaster they had as well as a friend who meant everything to them._  
  
_“I’m not asking you for anything, M. As much as I want to be with you, I’ll respect your wishes. I just hope one day you will give me a chance to prove how much you mean to me.” He whispered pressing a kiss into her hair as he continued to hold the woman he had come to love in his arms._

/*\\*/*\

 **St Thomas’ Hospital, London – Present day**  
  
Q’s funeral itself had been a private affair with only a few of his colleagues attending. They both knew it was what Q would have wanted. He was never one for big displays of affection. As they said their goodbyes, he had slipped his hand into M’s, hoping to give her enough strength to get her through the rest of the service. She hadn’t pulled away, giving him some hope that they had a future. It was later that day that he regretfully had to leave her, to track down a new lead that led them to finally bring White in for questioning. He would never have dreamed that the events would lead to the start of their relationship.    
  
James guessed in a way he had Q to thank for making it all happen. If it hadn’t been for him, he doubted they would be where they are today. He couldn’t help but smile, at the man’s reaction if they told him they were together. No doubt he would have rolled his eyes and told them it was about time.  
  
He came out of his thoughts when he heard the door open to see the nurse who had come in earlier return to do her finishing rounds.  
  
“You should go home, get some rest and perhaps a change of clothes. She's in good hands.”  
  
James shook his head, “I’m not leaving her.”  
  
The nurse didn’t argue with him further, if he didn’t want to leave, she couldn’t force him.  
  
“Very well, the doctor will be along later to give her a routine check-up, and more pain medication. I can’t see any complications occurring in the next few hours, she’s recovering well for someone in her condition.”  
  
“That’s good to know. Thank you for looking after her.” James said expressing his gratitude.  
  
“It’s my job, Mr Bond. No thanks are necessary. She’s lucky to have you.”  
  
“I’m the lucky one,” James told her, never taking his eyes off Olivia.  
  
The nurse gave a smile and left. As she walked down the corridor back to reception, she saw a man standing in the reception area, staring at one of the information walls.  
  
“Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you?”

The man turned and gave the woman a smile. "Yes, perhaps you could you tell me where I can find, James Bond and Olivia Mansfield."

"And may I ask what's your relationship to, both Mr Bond and Ms Mansfield?"

The man gave her a charming smile; "an old friend. One I'm sure they know quite well."

 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

“Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you?”

The man turned and gave the woman a smile. "Yes, perhaps you could you tell me where I can find, James Bond and Olivia Mansfield."

"And may I ask what's your relationship to, both Mr Bond and Ms Mansfield?"

The man gave her a charming smile; "an old friend. One I'm sure they know quite well."

The nurse gave the the man a calculating look, “It’s only immediate family that is allowed in to see Ms Mansfield for the time being. If you leave me your contact details, I will have someone get in touch with you on when you can visit.”  
  
“I understand, can you tell me anything about their condition?”  
  
“Both are doing fine, Ms Mansfield’s recovery will take longer, but there seem to be no lasting complications. She was lucky, most people her age wouldn’t have survived what she’s been through.”  
  
The man smiled in amusement, “You had best not let her hear you say that she will give you an earful.”  
  
She blushed mortified when she realised what she had just said, “I meant no disrespect…”  
  
“Not to worry lass, I know what you meant and you’re probably right.”  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?”  
  
“The names’ Kincade. I’ve known James since he was a boy. I was the Bond family’s gamekeeper back in the day.”  
  
“I see. Perhaps I can allow you a few moments. Maybe you can convince Mr Bond, to go home and get some rest.”

Kincade shook his head, “No chance of that happening. He won’t be leaving her side anytime soon.”  
  
“I thought as much. If you follow me, I will take you to Ms Mansfield’s room.”  
  
Kincade followed the nurse down the sterile corridor until they reached the second last room on the left.  
  
“She’s resting at the moment, but you’re more than welcome to speak to her. I’ll give you ten minutes.”  
  
“I appreciate it, lass. I didn’t catch your name?”  
  
“It’s Rachel.”  
  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Rachel.”  
  
The young woman merely nodded and hurriedly made her way back to reception. Kincade watched her go in curiosity, before gently knocking on the door, then entered the room. When his eyes landed on Olivia’s sleeping form on the hospital bed, he took off his bonnet in respect and made his way further into the room.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Kincade stopped in his tracks and turned to see James sitting in the chair, his face devoid of all emotion.

“Your man, Mallory called me. Told me you and Emma were in the hospital something to do with a helicopter crash.”  
  
“There was a crash, but that wasn’t the cause of her injuries.”  
  
“I’m afraid, I don’t follow lad.”  
  
“She jumped.”  
  
Kincade looked from James to Olivia in disbelief. “How the hell did she manage to survive?”  
  
“Luck. If I hadn’t found her in that blasted water when I did, she wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“Aye, you’re right there lad. Not many would have survived that, but we both know your Emma likes to defy the odds.”  
  
James narrowed his eyes, “How did you know she was alive? I only found out yesterday.”  
  
Kincade sighed, knowing James wouldn't like the answer he was about to give, but it was best he got it over with so they could all move on.

“Because I helped her fake her death.”  
  
James could hardly believe what he was hearing. Mallory had no problem involving a civilian with the secret of Olivia’s survival, yet, he was kept in the dark for months. He felt betrayed that they couldn’t trust him.    
  
“You knew all along that she was alive, and none of you thought to tell me?”  
  
“I know you're probably angry son, but It was for your own protection as well as her own. She wanted to tell you, but she knew you needed to focus on tracking down some man in Mexico. Mallory told me she was safe.”  
  
James gave a scoff, “safe? She was attacked in her own bloody home because Blofeld had men watching her house!”  
  
“Keep yer voice down lad.”  
  
“I trusted you! Even as a kid I trusted you, yet you go and keep her survival a secret! What were you hoping for, Kincade? That she would fall into your arms? I didn’t miss the way you were flirting with her at Skyfall.”  
  
“Anyone with bloody eyes knows that lass loves you. If you think otherwise, then you’re a fool lad. As for keeping her survival from you, I was just following orders. I tried to make her see reason, but she can be just as stubborn as you, if not more so.”  
  
James felt all anger leave him knowing the older man was right. Once Olivia had her mind set on something, no one could sway her. He just wished Kincade had defied their wishes and just came out and told him.  
  
“He had her captive for three days before I arrived. God knows what he would have done to her if we never escaped that compound. Then I nearly lost her again when she was in that helicopter thanks to Eve and myself shooting it down.”  
  
“You did what you thought was the best lad. She survived, that’s the main thing.”  
  
“In a matter of speaking, but that doesn’t make what I did any easier.”  
  
“No, it doesn’t. But it was the right call to make. I take it Mallory has this Blofeld in custody?”  
  
“Yes, for the time being anyway. If it was up to me I would kill him and be done with it.”  
  
“Aye, I don’t blame you there. Why was he after the both of you in the first place?”  
  
“Mallory didn’t tell you?” James raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
Kincade shook his head, “No, he didn’t. What am I missing?”  
  
“Blofeld is none other than Franz Oberhauser. He was motivated by revenge for his father favouring me after my parents died. So much so that he even killed his own father then faked his own death. He was the mastermind behind everything, Quantum, Silva, just to name a few.”  
  
“Well, I’ll be damned. I always thought he was a twisted little shit when I first set eyes on him all those years ago.”  
  
James smirked at Kincade’s remark.  
  
“What’s going to happen to him?”  
  
“He’ll be locked up in Belmarsh for the foreseeable future.”  
  
“And what about you and Emma?” Kincade pressed.  
  
“Her name’s Olivia.” James corrected.  
  
“Maybe to you lad, but she’ll always be Emma to me. Now, tell me what the two of you have planned?”  
  
“We both agreed, to starting a new life, just the two of us. God knows we deserve some peace and quiet after all these years.”  
  
“Sounds like the two of you have got everything, sorted. I wish you all the best.”  
  
“What about you? What are you going to do?”  
  
“Same as you. Find a nice, relaxing place somewhere and settle down with a lady of my own. I’m not young anymore, so, I’m going to enjoy the time I’ve got left.”  
  
“She’ll be one lucky woman.”  
  
Kincade turned at hearing the quiet voice come from the bed and gave her a warm smile. “I’m glad to see you awake, lass. When Mallory told me, I feared the worst.”  
  
“I’m fine.” Olivia gave a faint smile as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes.  
  
“I know you are, but you sure know how to make a man worry.” Kincade reached out and took her hand.  
  
“I take it James knows.”  
  
“How Kincade helped fake your death? Yes, I know.”  
  
Olivia licked her lips, trying to get some moisture into her mouth. “I’m sorry, James…”  
  
“I know and a part of me is hurt and angry that you couldn’t trust me, but I can understand why you went along with Mallory’s plan. You’re too stubborn for your own good.”  
  
“Speak for yourself.”  
  
Kincade gave a chuckle, “she’s got you there, lad.”    
  
“She certainly has,” James muttered fondly.  
  
Kincade watched the two of them with a wistful expression on his face wondering if he would still find a love like theirs at his age. One could only hope. As he looked down at his watch, he noticed that his ten minutes were nearly up.  
  
“I had best go. I’m glad you are both all right. Especially you, Emma. Hopefully the next time we meet it won’t be in the hospital.”  
  
“One can only hope.” Olivia smiled.  
  
“Take care of yourself lass and make sure he spoils you. God knows you deserve it.”  
  
“I will. Thank you for everything, Kincade.”  
  
“Anytime.” He stood up and leaned down and placed a kiss on Olivia’s forehead, before turning his attention to James.  
  
“Don’t be a stranger,” James said, shaking the older man’s hand.  
  
“I’ll try not to,” Kincade said smiling.  
  
“Good, because I have to ask you for one more favour before you go.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“I need you to stay with Olivia so I can go to my flat to pick up some clothes and other things. I should only be an hour at most.”  
  
“I’ll be fine, James. Kincade doesn’t need to stay.”    
  
“Too late, Emma. I’ve already decided.” Kincade looked at her daring her to argue.  
  
“Fine.” Olivia relented knowing arguing would get her nowhere, instead, she turned to James. “Just make sure in that hour, you take a shower. I would rather you didn’t stink out my hospital room.”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
Kincade smirked, “Well, you heard the lass. You had best get on home for that shower.” Kincade tossed James his car keys. “I’ll gonna tell you now son that if you damage my car or mark her in any way, I will kill you myself.”  
  
“Understood old man.” James gave him a smirk, then looked down at Olivia. “I won’t be long.”  
  
“Go, James. The longer you stay here, the longer it will take you to get back.”  
  
James leaned and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, “Try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”  
  
“Likewise.”  
  
James gave her one last look before leaving. As he walked down the corridor he kept reassuring himself that she would be okay and Kincade would ensure nothing happened to her. The old man was fond of her; he was sure he would protect her with his life. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t hurry back. With Blofeld still alive, he wouldn’t be taking any chances.

/*\\*/*\

Eve lay awake on the couch staring at the ceiling, as her mind refused to switch off. It didn’t matter how many times she had tried to get comfortable, she couldn’t get to sleep. Her tears had long since dried, now she just felt numb with pain over her actions, but she knew deep down in her heart it was the right decision to make. She didn’t know where Mark would go ever since she had told him to leave. He had never mentioned any family during their time together, which now that she thought about it was rather odd. She hadn’t thought much about it at the time, yet now, it made her wonder how well she actually knew him. If she even knew him at all.  
  
During their time, together she had always been under the impression that he was holding something back from her. Something that he didn’t want her to know. However, with everything occurring at work between the merger between MI5 and MI6, along with Denbigh’s intelligence network, she didn’t have the time to investigate further. Perhaps she was looking far too much into it, and he simply didn’t get along with his family. It was plausible, after all, she wasn’t exactly close to her own family any more thanks to her job.  
  
Turning onto her side, she reached over to the coffee table and picked up her mobile, seeing two messages from Mark. Unlocking the phone, she ignored them and decided to send a message to Q asking him to do a thorough background check on her ex-boyfriend. She had carried out one herself, at the start of their relationship, but with the chaotic atmosphere at work, she just skimmed over the information. Now, she needed to be sure, she couldn’t afford to take any chances. Pressing send, she went back to her inbox and opened the first message from Mark;  
  
_‘I’m sorry for the way I handled things earlier. I’ve had some time to think and we need to talk.’_  
  
Eve bit her lip wondering if she should reply. She could just leave things the way they were, but a part of her felt guilty that she was the one that caused this mess to begin with. Seeing no other option, she hit reply and informed him to come to her house around nine. Pressing send, she stared at the screen waiting for his reply. She didn’t have to wait long when she saw the new message.  
  
_‘I’ll see you then.’_  
  
Tossing the phone back on the table, she rolled back over to try and get some sleep, hoping that she hadn’t just made another huge mistake.  

/*\\*/*\

 **Holding cells – Thames House, London**  
  
Blofeld looked up when he heard the door to his cell open, to see the guard enter and close the door behind him.  
“What news do you have for me?”  
  
“Our contact at the hospital has told us that Olivia will make a full recovery. Bond’s groundskeeper, Kincade is watching over her at the moment.”  
  
“That old fool. I’m surprised he is still alive.” Blofeld spat, “Where’s our dear, James?”  
  
“According to Rachel, he has gone home for a shower and to pick up a change of clothes.”  
  
“So, he has left her alone with just an old gatekeeper for protection. He really is losing his touch. What about our other contact?”  
  
“We still haven’t heard from them, Sir.”  
  
“I see. Get into contact with them, we can't afford to have colleagues who don’t keep their part of the deal.”  
  
The guard gave a nod, “I’ll get right on it.”  
  
“One more thing, Hassan. Send someone to deliver this letter and my gift to the hospital. I want to give Olivia my good wishes on her miraculous recovery.”  
  
“Of course, Sir.” Hassan reached out for the letter and placed it in his uniformed jacket away from prying eyes.  
  
“You had best not fail me, Hassan. You know what happens if you do.”  
  
Blofeld didn’t acknowledge the guard as he left the room closing the cell door behind him. He had the chance to make his move, Kincade wouldn’t stand a chance against his men, but it was too soon. They would be expecting it, especially James. He would need to buy his time and he would start by taking out James and Olivia’s little pawns.  
  
Humming to himself, his fingers faintly traced over each of the photos, before coming to a stop.  
  
“Ah and we have our first winner.” He muttered to himself with a smile as he picked up the photo and removed it from the rest and placed it on the bedside cabinet.  
  
“It seems our paths are finally about to cross, Miss Moneypenny. I’ll be seeing you quite soon”  

 


End file.
